A Game Called Love
by Sourpatch27
Summary: Naraku brings Bankotsu back to life. Inuyasha drives Kagome away with a misunderstood kiss. What happens when Kagome finds solace in the arms of Inuyasha's enemies, while Inuyasha can only watch heartbroken from the sidelines?
1. The Story Begins

Sorry Lauren of the desert for the misconvenience. But you're still one of my favorite authors ^_^

**Disclaimer-** I don't own InuYasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. No matter how much I wish I could..

**A GAME CALLED LOVE: The Story Begins**

"Naraku," Bankotsu almost growled, but stopped himself when he remember he didn't want the half demon to know that he was against him. Grunting, he softened his tone. "Why did you bring me back again?" The young mercenary questioned, his eyes searching for the evil half demon who had disappeared into the other room.

Naraku came back into the room only moments later, a small white haired baby in his arms.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu's look in his gaze questioning.

"I can't trust Kagura to guard my heart anymore, she's weak, and you're powerful; not to mention more reliable." Naraku smirked, his mouth an evil line. "If you agree, then as a reward, I'll bring the rest of the Shichinintai back from the dead. If you don't agree, however, I will send you back to the hell I saved you from. Now take the baby."

Bankotsu nodded and took the unusual looking infant into his arms knowing now was not the time to fight back.

'Now that that's handled, I can finally be rid of that pest Inuyasha and his group,' Naraku thought as he turned to head back into the other room where he could rejuvenate and thusly rest.

-Break-

"Ow!" Shippo grumbled as he rubbed the bump Inuyasha had just given him.

"Ya shouldn't have called me a mutt, ya runt," Inuyasha growled equally frustrated. The group had been walking all day and all of them were exhausted from trudging so many hours. But now they had finally stopped to settle down for the night, opting to rest at a spot next to a rather nice lake with a hot springs not far away.

Standing a few feet away tired and annoyed Kagome rolled her eyes at the two. "Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was full of warning, a warning Inuyasha knew well.

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head and shrugged in way of apology, something he would never say out loud but for Kagome, the girl with the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much, he would at least enact even if he was too stubborn to admit.

"Ya wouldn't wanna hurt me," He covered up as he reached out and brushed a strand of stray hair from her face. "'cause I'll make ya regret it." He smirked at the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Try me," She smirked as he jumped a good distance away from her, before she sat him. "Okay guys," She called. "Who's gonna go get the firewood?" Kagome asked not really directing the chore to anyone.

"I guess I should," Sango volunteered standing up from her resting spot. Miroku nodded, stretching slightly before he too stood and went to go collect some water for the stew. Which left Inuyasha to go hunt for the rest of the meal leaving Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara alone as was how it usually went.

Kagome sighed as she sat down beside Shippo, "Why do you two have to always fight?"

"I don't know," The little boy shrugged, "he always starts it though". He grumbled as Kagome reached into her yellow back and pulled out some candy. Shippo's eyes gleamed for the sugary treat, but Kagome held it over his head.

"Only if you and Inuyasha don't fight for a week," Kagome smirked.

Shippo jumped a few times then gave up nodding his head in agreement, snatching the treat before he ran off to enjoy his candy.

"Kagome!" Came the sound of Sango's voice from behind Kagome causing her to turn. "When we're done eating, you wanna go to the hot spring I found?"

"Sure," Kagome agreed with a smile. "Sounds relaxing after such a long day!"

Soon after they were finished eating both women gathered their bathing supplies to leave, sending death glares towards both their hanyou and lecherous monk.

"Don't you dare peek, monk." Sango ground out, her eyes narrowed, almost scary.

"Why my dear Sango, you wound me." Miroku boosted, bringing a hand to his heart in fake pain.

"Sure, pervert."

Kagome smiled at the exchange before turning her own eyes on the hanyou sitting comfortably against a nearby tree. "That goes for you too Inuyasha." She called to him waiting for him to open one eye in response before continuing. "If I even think you're peeking I'll sit you so many times that you'll miss seeing the sky."

The hanyou grunted in understanding before standing and popping his neck. "I ain't gonna look, don't worry." He mumbled as he stretched and walked across the campsite, his golden eyes watching her hold her shower bag. "Ya want me to carry that for ya," He blushed as he realized what that might imply. "I mean, take it there, drop it off, and then come back here to guard the monk?"

Kagome smiled at the sweet gesture, a faint blush on her cheeks as she shook her head regrettably no. "I'll be fine but, thanks for the offer."

He smiled in return, before he nodded in the direction of the spring. "Get going, it'll be dark soon."

"Okay, we'll be back in a little bit, be good!" She called as she stepped away from him, heading in the direction Sango and Shippo had already started walking in only to stop when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Startled she turned only to see Inuyasha's clawed hand, followed by a face covered by bangs. "Inuyasha?"

"Be safe." He muttered before letting go, tilting his head up just enough to where Kagome could see his blushing face.  
>Kagome blushed in return, "I will." She whispered before stepping away again, this time walking off without being stopped her heart pounding in her chest. 'What was that all about,' Her mind raced with questions. 'Was he, worried about me because, he likes me? Well duh Kagome, he likes you but does he love you or, is he still in love with Kikyo?'<p>

"Kagome hurry up!" Sango yelled from some distance away bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" She called unaware that from the darkness she was being studied by a familiar pair of dangerous eyes.

'Is this the wench that is always by Inuyasha's side?' Bankotsu pondered as he watched the young girl undress, her companion already in the spring. 'Hmp, the human that Naraku is always trying to keep from the mutt.' His eyes watched intensely studying the girl's every curve as she removed her shirt and skirt, revealing a strange material that covered her breast. 'She is beautiful.' He noted. 'So beautiful that I'd never just throw her away.' He huffed looking away forcing the thoughts out of his head. 'I better get back, I don't want to start a fight with the mutt this close to nightfall. I have to get back to that brat, anyway.'

-Break-

Back at camp Miroku and Inuyasha found themselves alone, sitting around the fire staring into the flames. Both lost in their own thoughts, or at least Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts. Beside him Miroku sat, his eyes shifting between the hanyou and the flames, studying his friend, a question plaguing him.

"Inuyasha," He started nonchalantly, leaning towards his friend in order to gain the half demon's attention.

"What monk?" The hanyou mumbled back, looking at Miroku wearily as if he knew something unwanted was coming.

"It's been a while since it was just the two of us. You... me... a fire... no Shippo or women."

"Your point?"

"I just thought now would be a good time to talk."

"About what?" The hanyou raised an eyebrow, scooting away from the advancing monk.

"I don't know," Miroku drew out a smirk on his face. "A certain girl from the future."

Inuyasha frowned deeply, "What about her?"

"Well, I was wondering about you and her, more specially."

The hanyou rolled his eyes and grunted. "There ain't a her and me."

"That's not what it looked like just now, when you oh so delicately touched her arm. Pretty bold for a guy like you."

Inuyasha growled in response but made no move to correct the monk. Over the year they had spent practically living together he had mellowed some in regards to his only male friend, leaving him pretty much vulnerable to any questions the monk might ask him. It was both a good and a bad thing. Good for the monk, bad for him.

"So what are your feelings for Kagome?" The monk continued. 'It's not like I don't know,' He told himself mentally. 'Everyone knows, a rock could figure it out. It's kind of depressing. I just want to here it from the hanyou's mouth.'

"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged evading the question, just because he would let the monk live after asking, didn't mean he would answer.

"I think you do." Miroku pressed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're just not enough of a man to admit to it."

"Shut the fuck up." Inuyasha growled as he stood, looming over Miroku with anger drawn taunt in his whole body.

"Ah," the monk continued calmly eyes closed. "So you agree."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he knew the monk was right, the damn monk was always right. Huffing, defenseless he set back down, he just didn't have any fight in him anymore when it came to Miroku. "You won't tell anyone?"

"You have my unbreakable trust." Miroku assured, both eyes opened now looking at Inuyasha expectantly.

The hanyou nodded blinking several times as he shifted uncomfortably from his cross legged position. "Honestly," He began, his voice almost sounding timid. "I think I, well, I want her to be my…my…" He started to choke, coughing into his hand a few times before he was barely able to whisper. "…my m-m-mate".

Miroku smirked behind his raised sleeve, attempting not to embarrass the hanyou further in fear of retaliation. "I think the feeling is mutual, my friend." The monk chuckled unwittingly causing the embarrassment he had been trying to prevent surface.

"Ow," He winced as the expected fist met with his head leaving a bump above his raven pony tail, just like many other victims before him.

"Keh" Was Inuyasha's only response as the now truly wounded Miroku walked off to find something in Kagome's bag to lessen the pain leaving Inuyasha alone and unaware that someone had in fact overheard his and Miroku's conversation.

"Inuyasha," The ease dropper called, low enough that Inuyasha's sensitive ears would hear but Miroku's human ones would be unaware.

Inuyasha froze, his ears swerving in the direction of the force, well aware of who had spoken."K-Kikyo?" It echoed in his mind, slowly, trying to not draw attention to himself, Inuyasha stood, stretching innocently before bending at the knees and jumping into a nearby tree. He glanced down to see if Miroku had noticed but the man was preoccupied rummaging through Kagome's bag. Thankful, Inuyasha gulped, and turned sniffing the air for the dead Miko's scent, he found it without even trying.

"It is her." He mumbled as he looked back to camp and then in the direction the scent came from, his heart torn. In one way he knew, knew that he owed it to Kikyo to see her, after all she had died for him, she could have killed him but she sealed him away instead, on the other hand, Kagome had lived for him, something amazing and heart wrenching in itself. "Damn," He growled before he shook his head clearing his thoughts. He knew what he had to do.

Taking off into the trees he followed the scent, surprised by how close the woman actually was. She was no more than a hundred yards away, and very close to the hot springs where Kagome and Sango and the runt were bathing. He cursed his luck at the thought but continued on, stopping once he entered the clearing where Kikyo waited.

Silently, he jumped to the ground, stepping carefully into the clearing where the Miko sat.

"Kikyo?" He questioned softly.

Said woman turned her eyes dark and contemplative. "Inuyasha," She replied her eyes sad. "I heard you, your words to the monk, you love my reincarnation that much, that you would want to take her for your mate?"

The hanyou stood stunned not wanting to lie but also not wanting to answer.

"Your silence says as much." Kikyo answered for him instead, shaking her head back and forth slowly. "I did love you," She added, her voice breaking slightly but still as controlled and tame as it ever was. "But, I died long ago. I chose to give you a second chance at life and all I have done is take that away." The dead woman turned, her eyes shinning with what appeared to be tears…Inuyasha hadn't known she could cry in her current clay form. "I just want you to be happy."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered his voice deep with emotion and confusion.

"And if being with her, with Kagome, can make you happy then I want you to be with her."

Inuyasha stood stunned, his mouth hanging open and his eyes set huge in his head. "You…would do that for me?"

"That is what love is, isn't it? Kagome taught me that."

Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest, a part of him thinking it might have been a mistake, a trick but as he watched Kikyo, the tears, the sad eyes, the smile that should have been a frown, he knew it was for real. "Thank you," was all he could get out.

Kikyo moved closer then, her hands extending to touch either one of his cheeks. "In exchange just grant me one wish, one last thing before I die."

"Anything." Inuyasha told her with a sad smile.

"Kiss me," She whispered so low that no one but Inuyasha could hear. "Kiss me one last time before I go."

Inuyasha nodded having no reason to not comply, he bent forward as he had down only a few times in his life and pressed his lips gently to the woman's lips who had been his first love, the first person (with the exception of his mother) to ever accept him even a little.

Unfortunately fate is a hard master to deal with because this, this kiss, this secluded clearing in the forest, the two ex-lovers standing in it, all of this was all Kagome saw, the girl completely unaware of what had happen prior.

"Inuyasha!"

The voice was like water on the hanyou's back. Hastily he pulled away from Kikyo, the dead priestess always disappearing, dust on the wind as the souls she had used to maintain her body escaped causing it to instantly decay. He gulped at the sight, a part of him feeling a great sense of loss but a bigger and more important part of him knew that was something bigger at hand. Like the breaking heart of the girl he really wanted. "She had always had the worst timing." He chastised as he cursed under his breath.

He started to sprint away but stopped himself, his heart telling him he had one last thing to do. Turning slightly he looked back at the pile of dust that had once been Kikyo. "Goodbye." He called faintly as he watched the dust blow in the wind. "And thank you."

-Break-

Kagome ran as fast and as far as her toned legs would take her, the burning in her calves and thighs nothing to her injured mind. Panting she dodged trees and roots, never looking back as tears streamed down her baby soft cheeks. "Stupid!" She screamed at herself between gulps of air. "I was so stupid." She yelled louder. "Why did I think he'd actually chose me, love me! I should've known he'd always love Kikyo, I've never be anything better than second choice. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She continued to yell at herself in her mind.

It didn't even register in her mind that night had fallen, and she had no idea where she was, let alone where she was going. All she could focus on was the scene she had witnessed, the kiss, the gentle embrace, the fact that Inuyasha had appeared to initiate it. She ran for what felt like hours before the burning in her legs became too great and they gave way from under her, causing her to trip and fall.

"Ah!" She managed to scream as she tumbled over an upturned root, her body rolling, tumbling through the underbrush, finally stopping in front of a nearby tree. "Ow," She groaned as she forced herself onto her hands and knees, a bit of blood trickling from her left knee. Wincing she pushed herself to a sitting position and shook her head, attempting to empty the cobwebs from her mind. "Damn." She cursed briefly before looking around her confused and a little dazed from her fall. "Where am I?"

"Good question." Came a soft feminine voice from somewhere to her right.

Kagome froze at the sound, the voice hauntingly familiar and yet hard to place. "Who's there?" She called into the dark only to be answered by a faint chuckle.

"Don't remember my voice, Kagome." The woman said her voice sounding like venom. "Maybe I should refresh your memory."  
>Instantly Kagome felt her body go completely stiff as if under the control of someone or something. "Wh…?" She tried to get out but found her voice stuck in her throat.<p>

Spots began to form in her vision and she gasped struggling but unable to stop the black out from happening. And then, everything was dark except for a faint light she could just barely make out.

"What the hell is happening?" She wondered as the light began to grow, bigger and bigger, "What is that?" She questioned only to have her inquiry answered as the light flashed brighter, casting an image in front of her, like a movie projector from her time, the image of Inuyasha directly in front of her one the make shift scream.

She could see the hanyou's face, the panic that had overtaken his handsome features.

'I've seen this before but where?' She didn't have to wonder long as the scene before her grew until another person was standing the frame, herself. 'This is when I almost shot him with the arrow just like Kikyo did!' Gritting her teeth she willed her Miko powers to the surface pushing the image away from her vision so she could see the woman she knew from back then. "Tsubaki!" She screamed as her vision returned, revealing the dark Miko before her.

"So glad you remembered." The woman clicked her tongue with a smirk. "My only question is what are you doing out here, did something happen between you and your puppy?"

The question hit Kagome hard, taking all the fight out of her as she looked at the black miko with troubled chocolate orbs, unable to deny the truth behind the woman's statement. 'He loves her, he loves Kikyo and not me.' She found herself thinking, her earlier pain coming back tenfold. 'I'm nothing but a worthless copy to him, second best, second choice, second place.' Unable to control herself she limply nodded, the rest of her body still under the other woman's control.

Tsubaki smiled, her grin as beautiful as it was evil. 'How convenient, I won't even have to work to separate them like last time. Her loyalty to that damn puppy is already cracked. Thank kami, wouldn't want my pretty face to get a scratch.' Tsubaki thought. 'I'll just put a minor spell on her, a little revenge, so she can suffer as I have suffered.' She chuckled darkly. 'Let's see…a hairless spell? Nah.' She scrunched up her nose. 'Perhaps a Frog spell? No, what prince would kiss her?' She thought snidely. 'Wait, maybe a love spell?' The dark miko nodded her head as she glanced at her captive making sure the heartbroken girl had not moved. 'Break her heart like she broke me.'

She smirked when she noticed Kagome's down heartened appearance, the normally annoyingly vibrant girl hunched and surprisingly accepting of her current predicament.

'Yes, a love spell would tamper with her heart more than anything else I could do. I'll make you fall in love with everyman you see,' She smirked, the evil in her heart radiating at her inner thoughts. 'It will tear you and your puppy apart at the seams.' Lifting one hand above her head she smiled darkly before bringing her staff down, hitting Kagome hard enough that the confused girl didn't even know what had happened, but instead simply fell, knocked out.

"When you wake up Kagome, you're life will be a living hell."

-Break-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, he had lost the girl's scent some time ago much to his own surprise and now he could only call out to her in the woods, looking desperately for the woman he had hurt but more importantly wanted to tell he loved her. "Kagoooomee?" He drew out as panic hit his heart, deep and painful. "Oh kami, what if she's hurt, what if a demon came and caught off guard?" He felt bile raise in his throat at the thought. "Damn it, where is she? KAGOME!" Inuyasha kept crying out to the world, his heart clutching in his chest as every worst case scenario played over and over again in his head.

It was just now morning, he could see the light coming through the trees, he had been up all night looking, the whole group working with him, Sango in the sky with Kirara and Shippo with Miroku on the ground yet they had found nothing not even a trace.

Exhausted Sango and Kirara landed, the young demon exterminator completed mentally drained as well as her pet. Said large demon stretched before transforming to her smaller form, her body far too exhausted to maintain the larger demon transformation. "Did you find anything Miroku?" Sango asked as she walked up beside the monk.

Miroku only shook his head slowly, the bags under his eyes dark as he reached a hand up to rub them, the other holding onto an already passed out Shippo. "Nothing, did you see anything from above?"

"Nothing." Sango confirmed with a shake of her head. "How's Inuyasha?"

"How do you think?" Miroku replied as he stretched, discreetly taking a moment to lean behind Sango and gaze at her ass, one hand slowly making its way towards the girls rear end.

"Miroku?" Sango groaned as she side stepped just missing the impending grope. "Now is not the tim—," Her sentence died midair as she noticed something strange on the ground.

"I was just lightening the mood." Miroku mumbled unaware of Sango's discovery.

"Houshi-sama," Sango called as she bent down picking up a scrap of red cloth, holding it out towards the perverted monk. "Isn't this Kagome's?"

From his spot, nearly a quarter of a mile away Inuyasha heard her words, his ears twitching as they picked up Sango's voice and the name Kagome that had left the girls lips. Moving faster than even a cheetah, the demon arrived at the very spot Miroku and Sango stood within seconds, moving quickly towards the demon exterminator his eyes frozen on the piece of cloth.

"That's Kagome's." He identified instantly recognizing the part of her school uniform. Amazed he sniffed the air around him, trying to see if he could find her scent in the clearing. Sure enough, the scent was fresh and predominant in the area Sango had found the clue. "I got'a scent." He said breathlessly as he took off without even a glance. "It goes this way!"

Sango and Miroku didn't even question him as they took off after them, Shippo still on Kirara.

-Break-

"Well, this is weird." Bankotsu's voice rang into the forest a few miles away from where Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were looking for Kagome. He glanced around confused before finally focusing his attention on the sleeping form of one Kagome Higurashi. "Why is she…here? Wouldn't that Inuyasha mutt make sure she's alright?" He tilted his head to the side, blinking as he watched the girl sleep. "It's not like him to just leave her." He shrugged. "Whatever, I guess this makes my job much easier, and very convenient."

Carefully, so as not to wake his hostage, he bent down picking Kagome up and tossing her over his shoulder, her lack of weight surprising him.

"She's so light." He mused, "If I'm not careful I'll break her and then she won't make a good hostage at all." He snorted at the thought as he loosened his grip on her and brought her to his front instead of over his shoulder, holding her like a sleeping child. For a second he looked at her, studing her face as she slept sounded. "She really is pretty." He mumbled as he watched her slightly parted lips taking in tiny gulps of air.

Blinking rapidly he shook his head, turning this way and that, checking his surroundings for any unwanted visitors before he sprang into the trees making his way to the secret cave he currently called his home.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered opened, the light hitting them harshly causing them to close again. 'Why does my head feel so heavy?' She wondered silently as the pounding in her skull increased. "I need some Advil," She thought as she forced her eyes to open. "Where's my ba…g?" Her voice trailed off as she took in her surroundings, she wasn't at camp, she wasn't at home, she wasn't at the village, she was at any place she recognized. "W-w-where am I?" She thought, her heart beating rapidly as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Hm," A male voice came to her ears. "I never thought you'd wake up." He looked into the farthest section of the cave to make sure that the baby was hidden well enough out of sight. Impressed of himself for his job well done, he looked back at his hostage.

Her eyes grew large as she turned taking in the man sitting only a few feet away. 'Is that…Bankotsu?' Her mind panicked. "Oh my god!" She screamed as she forced herself to her shaky legs, moving as far away from the man as possible. "Why are you here?" She screeched as she stared at him, her heart pounding just like her head. "What happened to Tsubaki? How did you get me, where did you find me, where's this?"

"Do you have to yell!" Bankotsu groaned as he covered his ears, Kagome's screeching giving him a headache as well. "There's no need to be hysterical."

"No need!" Kagome continued to scream. "I think there's a great big need!"

Bankotsu gritted his teeth standing impatiently, marching towards Kagome. "Just stop yelling and I'll answer your questions."

"Don't you come one step closer." Kagome threatened as she backed herself into the wall.

Bankotsu's sighed and held up his hands in a sign of resignation. "Fine, I won't come closer if you stop yelling."

"You'll answer my questions?" Kagome asked, this time more calm as her adrenaline started to ebb.

"I will." Bankotsu nodded. "Just no more yelling."

Kagome shook her head up and down in agreement. "What happened to Tsubaki?"

"I don't know." Bankotsu answered honestly as he went to sit back where he had been before Kagome had violently awoken. "When I found you, you were alone."

"I was?" Kagome questioned perplexed. "So she was gone?"

"Yes, you were unconscious on the ground, I picked you up and took you here."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "You brought me here, but why?" She questioned, 'Did he bring me here to help me? But, he works with Naraku.'

"I figured you'd make a good hostage."

Kagome narrowed her eyes darkly, her earlier thoughts gone. "So that's it, are you gonna give me to Naraku too."

"No," He muttered with a shrug. "Naraku can kiss my indecisive ass."

Kagome blinked surprise. "But you work for him."

"Tst," He snorted. "No one works for Naraku, they slave for Naraku. That pampas bastard with die and deserve it and when he does I'll get the jewel shards and all will be well with the universe."

"But…," Kagome started, only to stop. "What's going on, Bankotsu isn't a good guy, he tried to kill us for Naraku, he fought under Naraku and now, he's acting like he hates the man's guts." Gulping Kagome gathered her courage to talk. "So why, do you need for a hostage then, I won't do you any good with Naraku."

"It's not Naraku I want you for." Bankotsu said with a smirk. "It's that runt Inuyasha."

Kagome felt her heart tighten at the name, all of her earlier memories pouring back into her causing her eyes to water with pain.

Bankotsu furrowed her eyebrows entranced by the display. "Why are you crying wench?" he grunted out, cringing when her water filled brown eyes looked at him. 'She's so strong, a Miko, fierce and determined, to see her so vulnerable is...just plain weird.' Shifting uncomfortably he turned away from her, looking at the food that was cooking above the fire instead. "You don't have to tell me," He forced out. "I don't give a damn anyway."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome attempted to speak anyway, just needing to tell anyone of her pain, it didn't matter who. It was soothing just to talk and be heard. "I doubt I'll be of use with him either."

Bankotsu turned towards her quickly as the words came out of the young woman's mouth. "That's new." He mumbled as he stood, watching the tears cascade down the girls face. "What could have caused this?"

"I don't mean anything to him." Kagome continued as she tried to wipe her face with her dirty sleeve.

Bankotsu cringed at the sight of dirt smudges forming on her face from the action. "Disgusting." He muttered to himself, looking for anything clean for her to use. Spotting a cloth he generally used for bathing, he snatched it and hastily threw it in her direction. "Here, wipe your face with that, your sleeve is filthy."

Kagome caught the offered cloth completely in shock. "Why?" She whispered as she held the fabric in her hand, her eyes still shinning with tears. "Why are you being…so…not mean?"

Bankotsu chuckled amused. "You have a pathetic way with words." He grunted as he set leaned down over the fire, stirring the stew he was making. "I have no reason to treat you badly."

"I see." Kagome confirmed her understanding with a nod. "I still don't trust you."

"I'd be worried if you did." Bankotsu told her bluntly. "The facts are you are useless to me if you're hurt. I won't be able to get anything from anyone with a dead or beat up Miko. Plus, you have an ability I need."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked shortly.

"You see the shards right? That's why the mutt kept you?"

She winced at his words but sadly nodded her head, knowing (albeit wrongfully) that they were true.

"I need to find as many shards as possible and you are going to help me. If things go wrong, I'll use you as a hostage, simple enough. If you resist, I'll kill you." He said bluntly, turning to look at her, his eyes full of promise and also…strangely lies.

"Fine," Kagome agreed knowing that for the moment it was her only option.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Here," He handed her a bowl he had filled with the strange soup. "Eat it."

She eyed it wearily.

"I'm eating from the same pot, it's not poisoned." He ground out as he took his own bowl, thrusting hers into her unaccepting hands.

Kagome nodded slightly. "That's not what I'm worried about." She told him hotly.

"What is then?"

"A man like you is probably not a very good cook."

Bankotsu growled low in his throat but ignored the comment. "You better be glad you're useful."

Kagome sighed at his words, her heart clutching in her chest as she looked down at her food. 'Inuyasha,' She whispered if only to herself. 'I know you don't love me but please, if you even like a little, rescue me.' She watched as the tears fell into the bowl, hitting the stew with small splashes. 'I just want to be where you are.'

**Author's notes-**

Many thanks to Inuma Asahi De, for basically helping me through this minor flaw stage of my story. Thanks to you, this story will be ten times better!

More thanks, Inuma Asahi De, for editing it so it had a better base. Don't worry, I appreciate all of your help and I will make sure I mention you in all my Author's notes ^_^


	2. Barely Managing

**Disclaimer-** I can honestly say I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. But in my heart I will always love them. :3

**Rose-Aki:** I'm really flattered that you like the beginning of this! I'd just like to denote that it's great that you like the beginning, because I'm sure you'll find the rest of this story much more amusing! Hope you like the upcoming events.

**yaya94: **I've updated... Like 4 times haha. But I'm gratified that you'd say that, because I don't mean to toot my own horn.. but I think it's really good so far! ^_^

**mew mew 124: **Honored you're really interested in my fanfic, and hope you find the following chapters much more tasteful!

**Kaitlyn Gordan:** Thank you, I'm happy that you think it's amazing! Bankotsu kidnaps Kagome because he found it much more convenient in that moment to take her than to actually deal with Inuyasha and his group so he could take Kagome away. It was all part of Naraku's plan. That's all I'm saying though because no spoilers aloud. ^o^ I don't know If I'll do one of Bankotsu and Kagome though, because I don't know of Bankotsu's character and habits enough to talk about him on a daily basis.

**Chapter two- Barely Managing**

Sango and Miroku slowly walked down the path, Inuyasha a few hundred feet in front of them on the ground, nose pressed into the dirt. They had been walking all night since they had found the material from Kagome's school uniform, relentless in their search for the young priestess they all loved. But now, after a day and a night without sleep, the two humans found it hard to move and keep their eyes open. Their bodies had become heavy with exhaustion and their brains had become hazy from lack of sleep. Unlike the Hanyou they needed to rest or their bodies would simply shut down.

Miroku yawned into his hand, dark circles apparent under his eyes on his normally tan skin, if it wasn't for his love of Kagome he would have long ago simply laid down in the dirt and slept. "Must keep walking."

Beside him, feet dragging in the dirt, Sango walked her eyes equally as black and exhausted. Kirara in one arm and a napping Shippo in the other. She glared at the young kit, her muddled mind wishing she was as small as him and able to be carried. "Lucky brat." She mumbled under her breath, her eyes turning to Kirara, seriously debating waking up the tired neko but in the end she just couldn't. "I'm so tired I just want to cry."

Miroku groaned as he stumbled, his foot catching in a pothole in the road. "Damn," He cursed as his body ached from the contact. "Inuyasha!" He called with his face down in the ground. He was finally just too tired to continue. "We need to rest, we've been searching for Kagome for hours."

The hanyou turned around at the call, Miroku still hunched in the dirt, his eyes blazing with both anger and anxiety. "Easy for you to say, Miroku." He shouted. "I'm doin all the damn work and all you and Sango have to do is walk." The hanyou bared his fangs. "You make it sound like you don't even wanna find Kagome you lazy, selfish bastard," Inuyasha spat in his companion's direction turning back quickly not even daring to take his eyes off of what was in front of him in case Kagome came into view.

"Don't get me wrong, Inuyasha," Miroku called as his legs gave out and he finally succumbed to sitting on the ground. "I do want to find her, just as much as you do but I need some rest or at least something to…keep my spirits up…" His lecherous grin curved its way onto his face.

Sango didn't even hear his speech trailing off or notice his wandering hand as it made its way to her backside, because of the current placement of her weapon, Hiraikotsu. The huge weapon was firmly planted on her hip, prepared for any demons that might come their way. However, it was a bad position considering it was blocking her sight of Miroku.

Her tired eyes instantly opened wide as the feel of a hand on her rear end went straight to her brain, causing an instantaneous reaction. "Miroku!" She screamed, eyes just the slightest bit opened and mouth drawn into an agitated straight line.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the ear shattering slap connect to Miroku's pale cheek, a gaggle of birds disbursing a short distance away, frightened by the resounding noise.

'Once again,' Miroku thought as he lay down in the center of the road, his exhaustion momentarily relieved by his perverted grope. 'It was worth it!' He finished rubbing his cheek trying to calm the agitated nerves and stinging pains.

Inuyasha frowned from his spot up ahead his eyes narrowed as he huffed. "Feh! You two ready to get serious and actually find Kagome?"

Sango snorted. "I was doing fine until Miroku had to go and ruin everything."

"I wouldn't say ruin, Sango." The monk advocated from the ground. "That made my morning."

She threw a glare over her shoulder, his eyes the very fire of hell. "Whatever." She drew out the sound before turning back to Inuyasha. "Let's get going before we're one man down."

"What's that mean dear Sango!" Miroku cried out faking heart.

The demon exterminator turned, her eyes clearly saying what the comment had meant.

Miroku gulped, "Yes, let's get going."

-Break—

It was around late afternoon when Kagome finally woke up from a deep yet fitful sleep. It had been a long night, one of the nights where she found herself awake for hours, unable to fall into the realms of the asleep. She had finally simply passed out what felt like sometime after two in the morning, too exhausted from crying to even keep her eyes opened any longer.

Slowly, the young girl set up her eyes feeling heavy and sort of gloomy from bedtime crying. Bringing one hand up to her face she lightly rubbed the sleep away before looking at her surroundings momentarily forgetting she was being held captive. She blinked a couple of times attempting to register what had happened last night. She gulped as the memories came back to her, the memory of Kikyo and Inuyasha, of running, falling, Tsubaki, and then…Bankotsu.

Hastily she looked around her eyes searching for the man but not finding him. She sighed in relief, "No sign of Bankotsu." She mumbled to herself as she stood and stretched, gazing at her surroundings with a natural curiosity. "The cave looks different in the daylight." She noted as she took a few steps away from her sleeping place, becoming braver with each step. "I wonder where he's gotten too?" She whispered as she looked around, 'It's so odd that he would be…while…decent to me. Last time I saw him he was working for Naraku and trying to kill us but now,' She bit her lip. 'He hates him, it's so strange but then again, if he needs me to get to Inuyasha then of course he would keep me in good shape.'

Her mind froze with that thought, an image of Inuyasha forming in her mind. His gold eyes, his handsome smirk, his cocky attitude. Kagome gulped as the tears began to gather on her lashes again. "Inuyasha." She whispered into the cave only to freeze as something began to stir behind her.

Snapping out of it, she hastily pressed her back to a wall, away from the spot she had been sleeping in moments ago only to see the face of a displeased Bankotsu. "You're awake." The man mumbled as he stepped towards the fire pit. "At least I don't have to wake you now." He yawned, "Get ready or whatever you women do, and then we're going to go look for the shards." He commanded more than stated.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, her own feisty nature coming out instantly at the commanding tone. "Why should I? Don't I get a choice" She said in her voice high pitched and full of complaints.

Bankotsu only smirked as he grabbed a bowl taking a sip from it. "I won't kill you or," He gave her a pointed look. "Your mutt, that's why you should. As for this whole choice thing, there's no way in hell you're gonna get a word of thought in. So just give up." She slid herself back up the wall to get closer to his height, even though he still towered over her she at least felt taller than she was on the floor. Looking him straight in the eyes, she took a deep breath. She relaxed her whole body, searching for her inner bravery as she rolled her shoulders back defiant. "Screw you." She spat as she cross her arms over her chest, eyes hard.

Bankotsu growled, his teeth baring as he clutched his fist at his sides, the demon in him stirring, fighting, clawing for the chance to beat the shit out of her. But he wouldn't allow that to happen, he couldn't. Licking his lips he took a deep calming breath and allowed his bared frown to turn into a tormenting grin. "You dare to be defiant?" He growled as he stepped closer towards her, his eyes narrowed. "Who's going to save you when I decide working with you's too much of a pain?" He leaned closer to her, his eyebrow raised, " That weak halfbreed?"

"If he's so weak," She shot back. "Then how come he killed you back on Mount Hakurei?"

"It was a lucky shot!" He screamed, all of his control leaving him at the very thought. "Why do I have to keep telling you people that!" He ranted slapping his forehead before sending the sarcastic Kagome a glare from between the cracks of his fingers.

'Looks like I hit a nerve' Kagome smirked but otherwise concealed her victory grin and stared at him with hard judging eyes. She glanced from his still form to the entrance of the cave behind him, 'I might be able to slip between him and the wall and make a break for it.' She thought as she licked her lips, tensing herself to prepare to run. 'I have to at least try.' She nodded her head at the thought and sprinted towards the wall, hoping she would be able to just make it passed him.

Luck was not on her side, however, as she was yanked away from the wall by large calloused hands which wrapped themselves around her wrist, instantly halting her. She tried to pull away, fighting back by taking her free hand and reaching it up to slap him. Bankotsu easily caught the oncoming hand, securing it along with her other hand in his firm grip. Shaking his head back and forth, he quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Like I said earlier," he muttered almost gently but sarcastically, his earlier anger seeming to have dissipated. "You're my hostage and I need you so you're not gonna escape anytime soon."

Kagome stared up at him, her eyes wide as the tale man looked down at her, his expression almost condescending. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest as a sensation took over her that scared her. She knew this sensation, because she had had it many times over the past year but never with anyone except one person (at least this strongly)…Inuyasha.

"Now, go stand over there while I tend to something in the back." Bankotsu ordered unaware of her current change, as he pointed her back to the spot she had been sleeping in.

Kagome nodded dumbly, her heart fluttering against her will, quickly she shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts, throwing them away. 'What's wrong with me?' She wondered as she moved across the room, no longer able to defy him, her mind too confused to even try.

Behind her Bankotsu nodded his head in approval before looking down at his supplies by the fire, he spotted a convenient piece of rope and bending to get it made his way towards her. Grabbing Kagome from behind he spun her around tying her hands together so quickly that the girl was almost unaware that it had happened. Just as quickly he pushed her to the ground and tied her feet before standing and wiping his hands together. "Just a precaution." He mumbled as he started to walk away.

From her spot on the ground Kagome starred bewildered at her now tied hands and feet, her eyes wide with her ongoing confusion. "Hey!" She yelled, as she looked from Bankotsu to her bindings. "You didn't have to tie me up." She growled. "When Inuyasha comes…and I know he'll come, he's going to make you regret ever being born!"

Bankotsu snorted at the pissed off edge in her voice. "He won't come." The tall man said bluntly.

Kagome blinked several times, her teeth gritted. "He will, I know he will! Even if he doesn't love me, he will come for me because…because…" She struggled her heart twisting in her chest messing with her mind. "Because we're friends and Inuyasha would never betray a friend!"

Bankotsu merely smiled before turning to look at her, his eyes almost soft. "That may be so, but even if the mutt tries he will never make it. Naraku won't allow it."

All protest died in Kagome's throat. "Naraku?"

"He has a plan."

Kagome brought her eyes away from Bankotsu, not wanting him to see the fright and worry that lay within them. Luckily for her, he saw none. "What has he planned?" She said in a voice of ice.

"You'll see." Bankotsu told her bluntly. "Stay put, and I'll be right back." With that he turned to walk back into the cave but just before he disappeared around a corner he turned to look back at the abandoned miko. What he saw made him grin. She looked pitiful. On the verge of tears, lying tied up on the floor, her head unwittingly laying on a pair of his undergarments he had used to make her bed. It was one of the most pleasuring sights he had ever seen.

He wiped off the grin and continued on his walk, disappearing into the recesses of the cave, taking turn after turn, a path that only he could know until he finally stopped, having reached his destination. Asleep, wrapped in a bundle of blankets laid the bit of Naraku's heart he had been order to protect. He frowned at the sight, distaste in his heart for the little thing. Reaching forward with one hand he nudged the sleeping baby, it didn't move, sighing with a roll of his eyes, he reached forward and this time flicked its ear.

The small boy stirred, one eyes opening only a slit to look at him, angry. "_What?_" A small voice came into his head.

"Sorry," Bankotsu mumbled with no sincerity. "You wouldn't wake up you little brat, so I had to…make you."

"_Do you have the girl?_" The baby blinked sleepily.

"Yes." Bankotsu said with a nod. "I didn't even have to try. Just found her on the ground asleep."

"_Good_." The baby smirked, closing its eyes as if it was ready to go back to sleep.

"Well, if that's it I'm going to leave." Bankotsu turned to go but was stopped by a sound resounding in his mind.

"_Wait._"

Carefully he turned taking in the sight of the baby looking at him, starring at him expectantly. He nodded his head.

"_Do me a favor_."

"Okay?"

"_Take me to her_," The baby smiled sickeningly. "_And make her hold me_."

"No!" Bankotsu immediately retaliated. "You sick, disgusting brat!" He growled and made sure the kid was well hidden before stomping away, the memory of what Naraku had told him haunting his mind.

_He had been holding the baby preparing to leave when he had thought to ask Naraku one last question, "Is there anything I need to know about that little freak?"_

_"Yes." The dark master had admitted. "Know this, he can corrupt the mind of anyone_ _that embraces him, so if he tells you to let someone hold him, do it, he'll be able to control their very thoughts._

_"Okay?" Bankotsu said looking at the innocent thing that was given to him a week ago. He found it hard to believe something like that could be considered a hazard._

_"Now be on your way. You're wasting your time here." Naraku commanded with a flick of his hand._

Bankotsu shook the memory of the ruthless bastard out of his head. Naraku was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. He made his way through the series of twists and turns. His mind was relatively blank as he made his way back to the front of the cave where Kagome still sat, leaning against the wall of the cavern, her face hidden by her long bangs.

"Inuyasha," She whispered, her voice shaky as if she was trying hard not to cry. "Inuyasha…where are you." She said her voice barely audible even in the hush of the cave.

Bankotsu snorted at her words, a tight frown forming on his lips. "Do I have to keep telling you wench?"

He smirked as Kagome jumped from the sound of his voice, quickly turning her head to look at him, her expression completely broken. "That little puppy dog isn't going to come."

"He will." Kagome hissed, her expression growing fierce with her conviction. "I know he will."

Bankotsu merely grinned. " I'd kill myself before I let you get into his reach once more." He promised. "And I never want to die."

Kagome gulped at his words, before silently turning away from him, her expression unreadable.

The man smirked at her as he moved towards her, kneeling down in front of her prepared to remove her bindings. "Now, let me untie you so we can be on our way."

"Don't come near me." She hissed and turned to look at him, her eyes widening as she realized he was so close. Suddenly she felt an explosion in her stomach, like a million butterfly's suddenly bursting forth from their cocoons. Her heart accelerated in her chest and she felt the telltale signs of a hot blush hitting her cheeks. It was the feeling again, the feel she only got when Inuyasha was around but this time Inuyasha wasn't near, it didn't make any sense. 'I can't feel this way.' She thought frantically. 'Not about an enemy like him!'

"Like I'm going to listen to you, weakling." Bankotsu muttered as he reached forward, placing his hands on her own, preparing to untie the knot.

Panicking over his closeness and her own bizarre feelings, Kagome yanked her hands away backing up even further against the cave wall. "I'm...I'm no weakling!" She tried to speak but found her voice too shaky as a cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

If Bankotsu was listening he didn't let on. "Come here and let me untie you, damn it!" He cussed his voice almost a growl as he spoke. "We need to head out!"

"No!" She scooted sideways, moving hastily away from him like an inch worm because of her bound hands and feet until she found herself backed into the corner of the cave, unable to move any further. Kagome felt her face grow hotter as he stood from his place some distance away, his face one of absolute confidence, it was a face that Inuyasha would make in the heat of battle, the kind of face that made her heart flutter, that made her stomach knot—all of which was happening now.

"What is wrong with you?" He grumbled as he moved towards her, each step matching the movements of a predator going after prey.

"Stay away for me." She told him bluntly, as she tried desperately to gain control of her heart rate.

"Do you wanna stay tied up?" Bankotsu asked his face clearly amused. "Everyone I know would have jumped at the chance to be untied if they were tied up, unless…" He trailed off his face changing from that confident battle charm of Inuyasha's to a look Kagome had only ever seen Miroku make. "You like it?"

Kagome's whole body turned red, from the tip of her hairline to her toes, suddenly her will to be untied heavily outweighed her will to keep him the hell away from her. "Shut up." She hollered as she gritted her teeth. "Untie me right now!"

"Hm." He shrugged his shoulders, part of him feeling almost disappointed. "Maybe next time."

"Hurry up!" Kagome commanded impatiently, her face still scarlet.

Bankotsu looked at her dryly. 'She complains about being tied up, insists I keep her tied up, then impatiently tells me to untie her.' He smirked. 'After some good innuendo.' He chuckled 'Dumb bitch.'

"Fine for hell's sake." He bent down on his knee and reached back for the ropes once more, taking hold of her wrist as he steadily focused on undoing his own knot, completely in a world of his own, unaware of the changes happening in the priestess' body.

'He's too close.' Kagome thought to herself, her heart beginning to beat fast once again, her cheeks flushing as Bankotsu's head bent down slightly to see the knot better, his face close to her breast (completely oblivious). She gulped as she forced herself to lean back further in the cave disturbed that for a second, something inside her had told her to lean forward and bury his head in her chest. 'What's wrong with me?' She continued the feelings in her overwhelming. 'What's happening!' She wanted to disappear ashamed of what was happening with in, confused because it just didn't make sense. She had never ever been attracted to anyone like this except…Inuyasha. 'Oh my kami,' It echoed in her head. 'I'm betraying him, these thoughts my body, it's betraying him, I love him but…no!" Her mind screamed and before she could help herself she did the only thing she could think of, on instinct, she head butted him in the nose.

"What the fuck's wrong with you damn it!" Bankotsu cursed bringing his hand up to wipe the stray blood away from his right nostril.

"You were..." Kagome shouted at him. "You were too close! I don't want you thinking you can get familiar with me." She continued to chastise, her face serious but her body aching unnaturally.

"How was I getting too close? I was untying you for kami sake!" He went on holding his nose to stop the bleeding. "Last time I checked, you have to be close to someone to do something like that!"

"Well..." Kagome mumbled slightly embarrassed and humiliated for many reasons. "Whatever. I've got the rest handled." She told him firmly. After all he had untied her hands enough before she head bumped him to where she was able to do the rest herself easily. When she got her hands free, she did the same for her legs, her hands shaking slightly but not enough to hinder her. Standing up, she brushed herself off, looking at her clothes with disgust clearly written on her face. 'I wish I had my bag.' She complained before she looked up at her capture expectantly. "Well I'm free, where are we going?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her before starting towards the entrance of the cave, nodding his head for her to follow, "I've heard a rumor about a jewel shard to the west, we'll start there." He told her firmly before clutching a cloth to his abused nose as he left the cave completely leaving it up to her to follow on her own.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, her bewilderment at her own body astounding. 'What's happening to me?' She questioned herself. 'Why am I attracted to him? It seems like I actually have one of those sicknesses G-chan made up.' She shook her head violently before gulping. "I just have to move forward," She told herself. "There's nowhere else to go but forward."

With that she stepped from the cave, emerging into the bright light of an already half passed day, "Alright." She called when she saw Bankotsu waiting for her a bag slung over his shoulder. "I'll help you search. But don't talk to me or look at me." She commanded.

"Fine." He said with a shrug. "Let's go woman." He said leading the way.

She tried to calm her heart and nerves down, but it was all in vain. She held her hand to her chest as her eyes watered, her expression one of complete remorse. 'Inuyasha,' Her mind whispered as a tear finally fell. 'I need you, please come for me.' She pleaded. 'I don't know what will happen to me…if you don't.'

-Break-

Inuyasha had given up shortly before night fall, his own body starting to fatigue although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. So now the group, minus their Miko, where in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Everyone was asleep except one impatient hanyou.

Inuyasha sat leaning against a tree, Sango and Miroku asleep in two sleeping bags that Kagome had given them as a present long ago. Shippo was curled in a tight ball with Kirara, the two laying on top of the yellow bag that Kagome had left behind. Inuyasha gazed at the young kit, a feeling of piety in his heart as he watched the small bundle of orange fur twist and turn in his sleep. 'Poor brat.' He thought, his words harsh but his mental tone gentle. 'He misses her. Hell, I miss her.'

Leaning his head back exhausted Inuyasha forced his eyes to stay opened, he had been awake for three days now…relatively speaking that wasn't a long time for him but the stress and the worry of not knowing where Kagome was, was enough to make it seem like he had been awake and searching for a month.

'I can't just sit here.' He told himself as he glanced at the humans. 'No matter how tired I am I can't just rest, not until I've found her.' Clutching tetsusaiga tightly in one hand he stood up from his resting place, his body unable to stay still any longer. "I'm sorry." He mumbled towards the two sleeping figures as he started to walk away.

"Inuyasha."

He froze. At least he had thought they were asleep. Turning back he saw clearly in the dark Sango, sitting up from her sleeping bag, looking both annoyed and sad.

"You need to rest now Inuyasha." She told him gently yet firmly. "Even you need some sleep in order to live."

"I slept three days ago." He told her looking away from her soft sympathetic eyes, "I'm fine. I'll be looking for Kagome if you guys need me."

"Inuyasha..."

"No!" He shouted at her not caring if the others woke or not. They didn't, all of them were too tired to move. "How can you lay there like that when you know Kagome's out there somewhere lost... or fucking…with Naraku or…or…," He shook the thought away, he couldn't even bring himself to think she might be gone completely. "I don't care what two humans do or say, I'm going! I think it'd be easier to find Kagome if we went separately anyway, you guys will just slow me down." He turned away from her, no longer able to look at her calm face. "I'll come to you guys when I find her. Go back to sleep." He told her as he started to walk away, wanting nothing more than to find his lost beauty.

"You love her, don't you Inuyasha?" Sango said knowingly.

The hanyou froze at the words, his eyes growing huge at the implications behind them as he blushed, grateful he had his back to the demon slayer. "Don't get any ideas." He tried to say but stuttered horribly. "Go sleep, I'll see you later." And with that, he jumped into a tree leaving behind a sleepy, smiling Sango.

'He's so stubborn to admit his feelings.' She thought with a yawn. 'But, his body says it all. It's obvious he loves her. Soon enough we'll have little pups to take care of. I know for sure Kagome will make me godmother to all of them. I can't wait!' She chuckled to herself as she laid back down in her sleeping bag, her eyes starting to shut. 'Now if only a certain pervert would get his act together, I could return the favor.' With that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

-Break-

Kagome stopped to rub her aching feet and glared at Bankotsu, who looked lost.

"Where exactly did you say that jewel shard was?" She said her voice mocking. Bankotsu glared at her before turning around, looking at the road with hard eyes. "Well, from what I heard, it was somewhere in the west. And we're in the west," He told her bluntly. "So why haven't we found any shards woman?"

"Are you questioning my jewel detecting abilities?" Kagome shot back snidely. "I have to be pretty close to a shard to see it, so it's your fault if I haven't sensed one yet. You're the one who's supposed to get me close enough to. " She finished with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Shut up." He spat as he walked a few paces ahead, his eyes scouting the area. Kagome gritted her teeth and counted to ten, she could take it when Inuyasha was rude to her about shard hunts. She could even stomach him cussing and telling her to shut up, it was just Inuyasha, she understood him, she knew how he thought and that he didn't mean to be hurtful it just happened but this guy, Bankotsu, he just plain out got on her nerves with every word he spoke.

"Make me, jerk." She fired back planting her feet firmly in the ground from their current distance she felt no attraction to him, only pure anger. Bankotsu turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow, wondering if he should act on her words.

"Make you shut up?" He mumbled, a slight gleam in his eyes. "Could be fun." Kagome bit her lip, trying desperately not to rise to his bait.

"What I meant was, I'll talk if I wanna talk." She huffed with those words, knowing that her comeback hadn't really been that good but still wanting to give an air of superiority. That superiority left her, however, when a familiar tingling came to her. 'Hm, that's strange, I feel a jewel shard coming...'

Before she could think on that thought any further, she heard Bankotsu yell "Watch out!" And then all she could feel was hands on her waist and a familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach as Bankotsu yanked her from her spot on the ground, sailing in the air, and just barely missing the clawed paw of a huge bear demon. They landed a few yards away, his hands still tightly holding onto her, as he focused on the demon, his attention not on the girl who was having an attraction panic attack. 'Oh my dear lord.' Kagome's mind rang as those hands around her waist seemed to burn her, burn her in a way she couldn't even fathom. It was the same, the same as when she road on Inuyasha's back, the same as when he touched the underside of her thighs pulling her closer to him as he jumped in the air, it was the same feeling.

The bear demon charged in that instant moving towards the two teens with a speed it shouldn't have processed, its huge paw ready to strike again. Bankotsu snorted at the mindless demon before glancing for a safe spot to set Kagome, he spotted a tree nearby and nodded to himself before swinging Kagome's legs up and out from under her, catching them so he could hold her up bridal style before he jumped, the bear just barely missing them again.

Once again Kagome was completely overcome by a pulling in her lower stomach, an insane feeling of need and want as she felt Bankotsu brush his hands over her ass by accident as they landed in the tree. Alarm setting in Kagome pushed at his chest, shoving him trying to get away. She was overcome by an even worse feeling in her core as she realized he had a strong hold on her ass. "Get your hand off my butt you Jerk!" Just because they were in a tree didn't mean she couldn't slap him. Which she did so happily.

"What the hell was that for?" The outburst caused the bear to turn around and spot them once more. Bankotsu jumped out of the tree and set her down to her feet ignoring the girl as he approached the bear, popping his knuckles ready for the fight. 'I'll deal with that damn wench later, touch her ass… I wasn't touching her… wait a minute.' He stopped his approach as a smirk formed on his face. "Ha," He laughed as he realized that he had in fact been groping her. Turning to look at Kagome he noticed the color on her cheeks even from this distance. Her embarresment made him let out a deep and colorful laugh.

"You dare laugh at me human?" The huge bear growled in response causing Bankotsu's focus to redirection back towards the it.

"I wasn't laughing at you," He said while sizing the bear up. "But that doesn't mean I don't find you hilarious." He took out Banryuu and jumped at the demon in one swift motion.

From the sidelines Kagome watched amazed as Bankotsu started his assault on the bear, slicing one of its arms off in the process. She flinched at the sight of the blood but kept her eyes on the animal as it howled with laughter.

"What?"

"You think you're sword can kill me?" It yelled at Bankotsu who watched somewhat confused. "Nothing can kill me, I'm invincible!" Bankotsu shrank back into a fighting stance, his eyes staring at the bear darkly as he watched the arm he had just cut off completely regenerate.

"No way." Kagome mumbled to herself. "He could only do that if he had…a jewel shard!" She realized as she saw the familiar shimmer in the bears chest. "There's a shard!" She yelled down at Bankotsu. "In his chest!"

'Now she tells me.' He grunted as he charged the bear, knowing exactly how to kill him now. Raising his sword in front of his body he jumped into the air, waiting for the bear demon to look up at him, when it did he forced his body to descend right on top of it, driving the sword into the bears chest and downwards, towards the ground an ear shattering growl/scream vibrating in his ears.

He glanced at the body pinned to the earth and smirked when he saw a faint shimmer in the light, bending down, he grabbed the fragment and smiled when the bear demon burst into nothing more than dust… dead. He looked at the shard for a moment, studying it with only mild interties before he threw it over his shoulder, directly at Kagome's head.

"Ow!" Kagome mumbled as she rubbed the spot on her head where the little object had been hurled at.

"Shoulda caught it." He said jumping down and picking the jewel back up just in case something else knew it was on the ground. Jewel safely in his hand, he jumped back into the tree landing beside her.

"Jerk." She shot back.

"Whatever," He countered. "Just purify it or whatever you priestesses do." She yanked it out of his hand a slight tingle running through her skin where he had touched her. She snapped her hand back to her side in response and concentrated on the jewel until she was certain the evil had been removed from it. Sure enough when she held the jewel back out in front of her it no longer had its red hue, but had a pink one instead, a gentle and pure color. Satisfied she reached for the container around her neck, to place it with the others.

"Hey," Bankotsu stopped her with his commanding voice. "Give it to me, I'm the one who killed the animal."

"Yeah, but I purified it." She said as she dropped it into the jar.

"So?"

"I doubt you could have purified it!"

"And I doubt you could have killed that bear!"

"I could have too!"

"With what?" he pointed at her and her lack of weapon. Kagome frowned as she remembered she didn't have any arrows or a bow with her. Both her quiver and her bow where still with her friends (wherever they were).

"Exactly my point." Bankotsu said, knowing she had come to the same conclusion he had from her silence. "Now give them here."

"No!" Bankotsu stopped his little argument with Kagome long enough to sense a change in the air around him, an ugly feeling, a dangerous feeling, like a hateful pair of eyes resting upon his skull. He turned around, facing the ominous feeling and just barely saw in the mist the outline of the robe of a certain baboon. He looked back at Kagome who had also noticed the distraction her dark eyes looking out and trying to see what he saw. It was then that Naraku stepped out of the shadows causing Kagome to make a audible hiss.

"You've done well, Bankotsu." The dark hanyou mumbled, his face and mouth hidden by the robe that covered him. "Now give the girl over, quickly. Inuyasha and his human group could be here any minute."

'Was this his complex plan all along?' Bankotsu thought. He narrowed his eyes before snorting loudly. "Change of plans, Naraku. The girl's staying with me and I'll happily finish you off." He pushed Kagome away signaling for her to run for it. She nodded her agreement and scudded off not daring to look back at the impending fight, knowing that this was her only chance to get away. Naraku stepped closer to Bankotsu, not appearing to even be aware that the girl had run off.

"How dare you out right defy me!" The man yelled, his voice dripping with anger and venom. "I gave you life, not once, but twice. All for what? You to betray me." He hissed before taking a deep breath a smirk just barely visible under his robes. "Fine," He began again, this time his voice sounding just as bored and none committal as Sesshoumaru's."I shall treat you like the rest of the low life's who have betrayed me and sealed their fa..." He stopped in mid lecture and darted out of the way before a poison whip come from none other than the eldest of the dog lord's sons.

Bankotsu looked at the dog lord, sizing the man up with knowledgeable eyes. 'He can kill him, easily.' He nodded his head backing up his own statement.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru spat the name, as well as someone as refined as him could anyway. "It's time to stop fleeing for your pathetic life and acknowledge it is your fate to die with your blood on my sword and your body by my feet. Fight me if you are man enough, but I doubt any half demon like you possesses the power to defeat me."

Bankotsu gulped while looking from the dark baboon to the white Sesshomaru, he had no idea what the man had just said, his words had been too quiet for human ears. 'I need to get to Kagome.' He muttered to himself as he inched backwards. 'But,' He reasoned, 'I can't pass up watching a fight like this.' He smirked. 'She'll be fine, I might as well enjoy the show!'

Naraku scoffed from his place across from Sesshoumaru. "What is pathetic is the fact you think you can slay me. I feel generous enough to kill you since you have been tracking me down for months now. Prepare to die you insolent fool!"

Bankotsu gabbed as Naraku threw the cloak away and jumped, tentacles exploding from his sleeves, darting out towards the dog lord only to be slashed by an awaiting sword.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sesshoumaru mumbled. "My idiot half brother could have produced a stronger attack than simply that!" With those words the dog lord swung his sword producing a blinding light that swept towards Naraku and everything even close to the battle.

Bankotsu jumped back barely missing the dangerous attack, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Okay, I better find Kagome, this could get nasty and she's a weak human." Turning away from the fight he started towards the forest she had run to. 'She better not have gotten very far,' He thought as he took to the forest in search of his hostage, leaving Sesshomaru and Naraku in the midst of battle.

Sesshomaru was not the type of guy who talked when he was fighting an opponent. He just ignored all the jabs and jokes and words Naraku would throw at him.

"Is that all you've got?" Naraku taunted as he dodged Sesshoumaru's blast. "I thought you might have been an excellent work out, but you've just proven to be a walk in the park." Naraku laughed growing back another arm Sesshomaru had cut off.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow not falling for the jabs and taunts as he leapt into the air cutting through a dozen tentacles at once. Naraku hissed in pain from the attack, his eyes widening as the dog lord turned, sword held up to his face, eyes dark with anticipation.

"You will die." He whispered before taking his sword straight to Naraku's head, easily severing it from his body revealing a wooden tablet that fell to the ground as the rest of the body disappeared into dust.

"Hm," The dog lord mumbled unsurprised. "It was only a puppet." He said putting Tokijin back into its sheath. He sniffed the air attempting to catch the smell of the man who had been there before, only to discover a scent he actually knew.

"Inuyasha's bitch." He mumbled to himself before shrugging his shoulders. "She is no concern of mine." He concluded as he walked back to where he had told Rin to pick flowers.

-Break-

Kagome had been running through endless forest before she heard someone else behind her. Expecting it to be Bankotsu coming to retrieve her she stopped running and looked around through the trees, "I know you're there." She called unwittingly but received no answer. Narrowing her eyes she backed up, fear starting to form in her heart. "Come out and stop being weird!" She yelled into the underbrush as she backed into a tree for protection.

A slight chuckling hit her ears sending shivers down her spine.

"How brave of you to just…get it over with, priestess." Came the voice that had chuckled, followed by the man who had made the sound emerging from behind a nearby tree.

"Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed fear racing through her. 'I'm defenseless! I don't have arrows and I don't know how to attack without them. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'

"I must say, I've waited a long time for this," He told her as he circled her, moving until he was positioned directly in front of her. "I can use you, to get to Inuyasha."

Kagome felt her face fall, panic stricken as she heard those words. "N-n-naraku!" She said attempting to kill him with her eyes, at the moment they were her only weapon.

"Kuh kuh kuh!" He laughed with his own victory. "I finally have you right where I want you." He said darting forward, grabbing her by her throat with one of his thorn limbs. She started coughing and struggled, every ounce of power and energy leaving her in just a second.

'He's going to kill me.' She realized as her vision began to blur. 'And I can't do anything to stop him.' Her mind began to grow fuzy as the lack of air took its affect on her. 'Inuyasha, help me... Where are you?' She felt her mind start to go blank, the energy leaving her arms, her struggling ceasing. 'I can't stop it, I'm sorry Inuyasha…so sorry.'

'Kagome!'

Her eyes snapped opened, she had heard her name, from where she wasn't sure, but she knew, she knew that it had been said by him, by Inuyasha, he was calling to her, telling her to wake up, to fight, even if he didn't love her, he would not want her to die, not in a place like this.

Strength renewed Kagome looked Naraku directly in the eye, all of her hate for him manifesting in that one look as she pulled her knee back and sent it straight into his crotch.

"Shit!" Naraku screamed as the pain hit him instantly causing him to loosen his grip and step away, hands dropping to his abused crotch.

'Hey, every guy has one.' Kagome thought, 'Even Naraku and they all act the same way when you kick it'

Naraku somehow snapped out of the pain and brought his eyes once upon her again. "You should know by now that I heal faster than even a full fledged demon. It's really a shame you can't say the same for yourself."

Kagome backed away eyes wide as the half demon stood back to his full height looking angrier than she had ever seen him. 'And just like any other man, they all get super pissed when you do it to them.' She barely managed to think as she turned and started running only to here a loud howl she hadn't been expecting.

Daring to stop and look back Kagome dropped to her knees in shock when she saw Bankotsu's sword, Banryuu protruding from Naraku's back.

-Break-

**Author's Notes-**

If you were reading this and it didn't make sense what so ever, it was because I looked over the very last part. I've fixed it though! ^_^

All thanks go to you Inuma Asahi De, for all of the editing and revisions and putting this story into the excellent current shape it's in. You've made this story into something that makes sense and catches the reader!

Also, everyone, I will have the next chapter published within a week or so, so just bear with me. Please.

One more thanks out there to the wonderfull Inuma Asahi De! All of the higher level vocabulary is of her doing. ^_^


	3. Strange Sensations

Thanks for the reviews everyone, they are very appreciated! If you have any questions, just ask me. ^_^

Also, I couldn't do this without my reviser and editor, Inuma Asahi De! You're amazing ^o^

**Disclaimer- **None of these characters are owned by me, and I make no cash whatsoever off of this!

**glon morski- **Glad it was captivating enough for you, and that you like it! Truthfully, you'll have to wait a while before Inuyasha finally finds Kagome and has to go through the tough emotional downpour. Lol, actually, Kagome's acting to the spell the exact way that Tsubaki wanted her to. Mwahaha, I find your questions very amusing. :3 I can't say anything about Kagome besides that she's still in denial and heartbreak over Inuyasha. What's going on with Bankotsu is he's just doing what he's been told and ironically, his captive takes hold of _his_ heart unexpectedly. Woop!

**Jingyee 1511- **I intended for you to think the Tsubaki incident was sketchy, so amusing how it all worked out! Just saying, look out for her and think about what she does in the future. As for the Sesshomaru saying that sweet thing about Inuyasha, I wanted him to maybe get softer than he was thought to be in the anime show. Extra points for the smiling though, hope you do so more! Thank you, but I give most of that credit to Inuma Asahi De, because she takes some things I put and twists it around to flow and sound better.  
>Ex: (<strong>Me <strong>, _Inuma Asaha De)  
><em>**Bankotsu looked back at Kagome, some different look edged onto her appearence.  
><strong>_The young mercenary glanced over to his captive and took a good look at her and couldn't help but notice that something was different about her._

I've come to notice that since I'm just starting out, my sentences seem a little more awkward.. So I rely on her alot, lol.

**Chapter three- Strange Sensations**

Naraku blinked, raising a hand up to touch the sword protruding through his chest, completely taken aback for a moment.

"Leave her alone," Bankotsu grounded out as he watched Naraku touch the tip of his blade. "Only a weak man like you would go after a defenseless girl."

Naraku only smirked, tilting his head downwards shadowing his eyes with thick black bangs. "You think you have the power to tell me what to do?" He whispered, his voice taunting. "I made you into what you are now." The half demon turned around, slamming an unexpected Bankotsu square in the stomach with a powerful punch that threw the man backwards a good 35 feet away from the dark man. "Hmm," Naraku snorted as he turned away from Bankotsu, eyes landing once again on the girl that was scared out of her mind. "You look about ready to just give up." Naraku noted as he took a slow step towards her.

Kagome quickly buried her face into her knees and chest as she sat in an upright fetal position, trying desperately not to look at the man coming for her. 'I'm toast.' She told herself as she held back the tears, not wanting Naraku to have the thrill of seeing her cry. 'Without my bow and arrows I can't even attempt to defend myself and Bankotsu…he's,' She dared to glance at the man laying against the tree trunk unmoving. 'He's unconscious, damn it! Someone please, please help me. Anyone, please.'

She continued to chant the words silently, praying for someone... anyone to rescue her. Anyone was better than Naraku, and if it was more trouble, she was sure she could find a way to escape and be on her way back to Inuyasha...

Naraku let his evil smile bend its way onto his face as he strode over to where Kagome sat afraid. He was getting out his poison he had sucked dry from his saimyoushou, planning to make her pass out for a day or two from the dose he was about to release into her. "Poor girl," He mumbled as he prepared himself. "Such a piety that Inuyasha isn't here to save you."

"That pathetic hanyou?"

Naraku froze as the words fell from a mouth he had not been expecting to approach.

"He is far too useless to even save one insignificant wench." With those words Naraku felt the sting of the none other than Sesshoumaru's poison whip, tearing into his true flesh instead of that of a silly puppet. The dog general stood tall at the edge of the clearing, his eyes focused on Naraku but his mind unexpectantly focused on Kagome, along with a slight pang in his chest.

'Kagome…' He thought, saying the name only to himself, declaring it unworthy of being said aloud. 'You who have helped Rin so many times, need help now, it would be dishonorable to let you die.'

"Ah!" Naraku screamed as he jumped a safe distance away, anger clearly visible throughout his body. "How are you even here?" He hissed. "I left my puppet for you to deal with."

"Your distraction was as pathetic as you are Naraku." Sesshoumaru told the dark hanyou calmly as he stepped forward, whip still poised and ready. "It is in hell now, where you will soon be."

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru with well trained eyes, knowing he had not designed his plan as well as he could have. He had unwittingly led himself into a bad predicament by underestimating the great dog lord.

It was a fact that Sesshoumaru knew as well. 'Naraku,' The demon thought silently as his well trained eyes stayed on the baboon robe wearing bastard.

'Your life has gone far too long. No one should ever live as long as you have after hurting Rin.' The dog demon narrowed his eyes at the thought.

'Today will be the day that I fulfill my need for vengeance against you by slaughtering you where you stand!'

With that last thought the great dog lord jumped into the air, simultaneously drawing tokijin and relinquishing his whip as he aimed fire at Naraku's scar.

"It's sad you still even try, Sesshomaru." Naraku laughed as he jumped away from the attack. "Haven't you learned by now that I am unbeatable?" He snarled, his eyes staring at the old demon fang that had once belonged to his mind reading incarnation.

Bankotsu groaned from his place in the shadows, the sounds of the fight awakening him. Timidly he opened his eyes, a certain amount of dizziness hitting him from the action. 'Fuck.' He grumbled as he turned to him stomach before bracing himself on his hands and knees. "What happened?" He asked as he looked up, his eyes focusing on the two men fighting in front of him. "Sesshoumaru?" He questioned the air as he hastily stood to his feet carefully and silently making his way to the shadows of the trees attempting to not be noticed by the two men. "There's Kagome." He noticed as he looked passed the two fighters, studing the girls form. "I have to get to her."

With a nod her started to make his way around the clearing, unnoticed by the men in the middle of it, who only continued to fight and banter.

"I doubt you're unbeatable." Sesshoumaru threw back at Naraku snidely. "My idiot half brother has come close to killing you off one too many times and he's only a flea compared to me." The brother smirked (as much as he could) from his own words as he directed a blow of his sword towards Naraku's head, catching the demon on the side of the cheek as he did so.

Naraku jumped back, his fingers touching the injury with fury. "Say your last words Sesshoumaru," He hissed as he stood, a dark aura forming around the whole of his body. "Because I'm about to add you to my collection of dead dog demons!"

"I have no fear of you." Sesshoumaru stated looking almost bored. "You are merely a half demon with little to no power in your veins. Even that wench holds more power within her than you ever will!"

Kagome, who had to this point been huddled silently on the sidelines, looked up in shock at the statement. 'Was that an insult or a complement?' She wondered as she felt calloused hands touch her shoulder. She jumped, turning hastily only to see Bankotsu with a finger to his lips hushing her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned softly as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah." She confirmed with a nod before looking back at Sesshoumaru, 'I'll take it as a complement.' She decided, 'Thank you, future brother in law!' She knew deep down inside that it wasn't just his hatred of Naraku that brought him to her aid. No, it was something much more important than that.

The fact being that Sesshomaru was finally getting softer, all because of a little girl with a side pony tail and missing front teeth.

She smiled to herself at the thought of a mere little girl transforming him from the fearless ruler of the dog demons she knew at first, to a softer sided warrior that she saw now.

Bankotsu looked over at Kagome and noticed her silly smile and immediately felt somewhat relaxed. "Are you always this happy after a near death experience?" He questioned, unable to stop himself from smiling as well, the girl didn't look at him, however, only continued to stare off into space. "Kagome?" He tapped her shoulder only getting silence. "Hey, girl?" No response. "Wench?" He ground out, silence. "Bitch!" He hissed, nothing coming of it. Huffing he moved to stand behind her, aggravated from being ignored he took both of his pointer fingers and jammed them into her sides.

She jumped at the touch, either from the tickling ache she got or him just simply touching her, and fell flat on her butt.

"Jerk!" She growled as she turned around, her eyes flaming with anger. "I was in the middle of something!" She stood up and brushed herself off, ignoring his offered, almost apologetic hand.

"I was only trying to get your attention…oh never mind." He grumbled as he dropped his hands back to his sides looking away from her.

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes turning back to Sesshoumaru and Naraku, taking in the fight that was progressing nicely.

'Maybe Sesshoumaru can beat him.' She thought as she looked on, taking in the sight of Sesshoumaru stabbing Naraku in the arm. She winced, looking away as a darkish tar like substance leaked from the puncture wound. "That's disgusting," She mumbled, her nose wrinkled from her displeasure.

Feeling a sudden itch forming on the back of her neck, Kagome sighed and reached up, scratching the offending area through her close only to move her hands back with a hiss of pain as her whole neck seemed to light on fire from her touch.

Beside her Bankotsu narrowed his eyebrows and turned to take in the look of horrible pain on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked as he turned completely, taking in her look of complete anguish. "Are you hurt?"

She managed to nod as she sank to the ground, no longer able to support her own weight from the burning sensation in her neck. "No shit!" She cussed as she felt the world go lopsided, just staying upright becoming harder and harder as the pain intensified.

Dropping down to one knee Bankotsu reached for her, planning to inspect her for injuries only to have his hand batted away.

"I'm... fine." She ground out unconvincingly.

Bankotsu glared at her drily. "Oh, just come here and let me see what he did to you." He momentarily cursed Naraku. This was another reason to have his head added to the list of the other reasons. He reached for her again, shaking her protesting hands out of the way as he moved her hair, attempting to see the injury in question. "I can't see it because of your shirt." He informed as he pulled his hand back causing an unnatural blush appearing on his face. "You'll need to take it off so I can take a look."

"Hell no!" Kagome protested as her vision began to blur. "Just because I'm in a weak... state right now... doesn't mean... you can take advantage of... me" She got out between hisses of pain as she forced herself to stay conscious. 'What is wrong with me?' She felt her mind begin to go numb. 'Why am I in this much pain all of the sudden, sure it hurt from him strangling me but why is it so bad now? It's like I'm slowly being burned from the inside out…'

"That's not what I was thinking," Bankotsu told her harshly unaware of Kagome's thoughts. "God I'm not a pervert! I just need to see what's hurting you so bad!" He tried to block out the little excitement that began in him when he imagined her top coming off to expose the top half of her body.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as the pain increased. "It's just... around my neck... area." She managed to say. "You can see it without me taking…off my…shirt." She looked at him, blinking several times in order to focus.

"No I can't." He told her firmly. "It's bellow your shirt line."

"Just pull it down or something." She insisted as she gripped her skirt in order to keep her hands from clamping down on her pain induced neck.

Bankotsu sighed but reached for her again, this time tugging her shirt downwards so he could make out the back of her neck, "I don't see anything." He told her as he glanced at the delicate skin.

"Pull... it lower." She told him. "The pain's... a bit lower."

He grunted as he pulled it lower only to meet some resistance as the material of the front of her shirt hit her neck causing her to cough. "See, just take it off already, it'd be a hell of a lot easier."

"No," Kagome hissed as she reached for the top few buttons of her shirt, undoing them slowly. "I'll just unbutton the top buttons and you should be able to see."

"You act like I'm going to molest you or something." He said almost offended. He waited patiently as her shaking hands undid four buttons, exposing just the top of her breast and a strange looking pink lacy thing that was underneath her top. Gulping, he forced his eyes away from the appealing sight and turned to the back of her neck, pulling the material down farther now that he had more room. He gaped at the purplish black bruise that lay on a puncture wound. "Oh shit," He cursed as he watched the wound turn darker in the few seconds he stared at it. "This is bad." He shook his head. "We gotta get you back to the cave before it gets any worse."

"But—" She tried to speak but was interrupted by a gasp as more excruciating pain hit her as he threw her over his shoulder and jumped into a tree heading in a hot sweat to the cave they had been in before. She noticed he was on only one leg, and would have almost laughed if the wind wasn't knocked out of her.

-Break-

"Damn, I smell Naraku nearby." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he came to a full stop, his eyes darting in the direction the scent had come from. "Shit," He cursed as he glanced between his current path and the one that lead to Naraku's scent. "What the hell do I do?" He wondered as his heart tugged in his chest, he knew he needed to find Kagome but—the potential of getting to Naraku was hard to beat.

He sighed harshly as he chewed on his bottom lip in deep thought.

"I have to make a choice." He told himself firmly as he took in a deep breath, this time catching another more pleasing scent quit by accident. "Kagome!" He exclaimed as he took in the telltale tingle inducing scent that was his lost love.

Jumping into the trees, he raced towards the combined scents of Naraku and Kagome, panic entering his heart at the thought that Naraku might have her. If Naraku did then there was no telling what condition she might be in.

"Shit!" He cursed again as he jumped from tree to tree, moving at a speed that rivaled any full demon. "You better be okay Kagome, or I won't forgive myself!"

Within seconds, he found himself on top of the scents, only this time a new one (although a very familiar one) hit his nose as well. "Sesshoumaru." He whispered as he froze, his sharp eyes catching the outline of his brother easily who was currently locked in a life or death battle with none other than... Naraku.

He watched from the shadows as they fought whole-heartily in sheer focus. Noticing the small amount of blood that was pooling from Sesshomaru's many wounds. 'Not even the great Sesshomaru can defeat him,' Inuyasha thought sarcastically as he fingered his own sword, anxious to enter the fight. He glanced around the clearing, his eyes looking for Kagome but coming up empty. "She's not here." He mumbled to himself, unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "At least, she's not with Naraku, that's good."

He nodded to himself, satisfied that the girl was not about to be hurt in the current battle, his eyes turning to the fight at hand. "I don't really have time for this." He told himself as he looked back at the two men. "I need to finish it now, they might know where Kagome is. Her scent is here and its strong."

Mind made up, he ripped his sword from its sheath launching into an attack without preamble. "WIND SCAR!"

The air creaked and golden light shown as the attack went towards both fighters, Sesshomaru easily dodging out of its way, knowing all too well Inuyasha was already there. Naraku didn't have the nose of a dog demon, however, so he had no idea Inuyasha was there. He screamed in agony as the attack cut through him, ripping him apart with the fury of the blades. From a distance, Kagura took in the sight of the attack having been told to wait and watch, just in case her master needed something in the mist of battle.

She blinked dryly as the demon was engulfed in the attack, part of her thinking she should have warned him while the other part of her could only laugh at his own stupid mistake.

"Idiot." She whispered into the wind as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can suffer a bit longer." She nodded her head firmly as she watched the attack dissipate leaving a maimed Naraku and an unharmed but ticked off Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said coolly from his spot in the middle of the clearing. "Stay out of this."

"Keh." The younger dog spit out as he stepped closer to his older brother. "When have I ever listened to a word you've said?"

"Never." Sesshoumaru answered truthfully but blandly. "It would be wise if you started now before I make you my victim instead of Naraku."

"I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha fired back as he brandished his sword in front of him, his eyes blazing and ready for the fight.

"I will rise to your challenge little brother." Sesshoumaru whispered darkly as he brought his own sword in front of himself. "And be the one to finally end your pathetic existence."

"Bring it on."

"Both of you are morons." A voice of reason broke into the sibling fight as Kagura finally made her decision and floated down into the clearing on her feather in order to collect the man who held her very own heart. She grabbed the mangled body, loading it onto her feather with no other words before lifting off into the sky.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru called, sword still ready to attack but no longer pointed at his younger brother but instead at the retreating feather. "Bring him back so I can finish this once and for all."

"Not a chance!" The woman yelled over her shoulder, turning to look at the tall lord. "Why would I do such a thing as to betray my master?"

"Wench!" Sesshoumaru finally yelled, anger radiating off the normally calm man. "You will bring him down here so I can kill him and be on my way. Do it at once or I'll kill you off as well."

"Either way," Kagura threw back her eyes almost appearing saddened by her own comments. "I'll probably die. So I'll just follow my first option and take him with me." Kagura sped her wind up and flew out to Naraku's newest castle. "Till next time Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said with a wink.

With that she disappeared, along with the brother's chance of defeating the evil Naraku.

"Shit." Inuyasha said mad that his chance had slipped away, disappearing along with Kagura's feather. "It wouldn't have worked anyway." He grumbled as he re-sheathed his sword disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru ground out as he, too, placed his sword back in his belt, "I could have killed him with one more blow."

"He wouldn't have died." Inuyasha told his half brother snidely sounding frustrated himself when he spoke. "You're forgetting that you can only kill him when he has his heart.

"Silence," Sesshomaru ordered, angry that he had forgotten such important information.

'Yeah, I'll shut up when you can finally hold tetsusaiga' Inuyasha snickered to himself in thought before turning to leave. He had much better things to do than simply antagonize Sesshoumaru after all.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's voice full of warning and carelessness at the same time stopped him, "You're wench passed through here injured. Some strange man came and aided her following Naraku's attack on her."

Inuyasha felt his blood heat in his veins as he whipped his head around, his eyes blazing as he looked at Sesshoumaru. "Who? Tell me who now!"

"I told you," Sesshoumaru commented dryly, appearing as he always did, bored. "Some strange man. That is all I can tell you." And with that, Sesshoumaru made his way off in the blink of an eye.

"Coward!" Inuyasha spat as he looked at the remainder of the fight. Blood was strewn across almost every surface messing with his sense of smell horribly. "Damn it, Kagome..." He turned trying to decide which direction he should take. "Where are you wench?" He said sadly. "I just have to find you."

-Break-

Kagome screamed in agony as Bankotsu dropped her down on top of her make shift bed. She scrunched her face up from the pain, Bankotsu looking at her with an almost sick fascination. There was something about the way her nose curled, about the way her mouth hung opened, about the way her hair fanned out beneath her as her eyes squeezed shut that just made him…want her.

"You could have at least... tried to put me down... easy, you jerk!" Kagome's pain stricken voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I did!" He knew he had messed up when he just dropped her on the heap off his underwear. That's why he picked her up and put her on something that didn't consist of undergarments or other stinky stuff he put over his ass.

"Yeah right." She ground out between clenched teeth as the pain in her neck turned to a scorching tearing sensation.

"Don't pick me…ah…up again!" She hissed as her breathing became labored. "I don't think... I can take much more...of the pain..." She said with tears in her eyes. He remembered the wound and thought upon what Naraku had done to her.

He thought back to the one and only time Jakotsu had made a pass at Naraku, strange little man that he was. Jakotsu had reached out, his hand caressing Naraku's ass as he whispered about his attraction to the self induced half demon, claiming he was one of the sexiest men he had ever seen (before Inuyasha anyway). Naraku had gotten pissed at him and sunk his thorned hands into the perverts skin leaving...

He opened his eyes wide in shock, looking down at the panting Kagome, knowing exactly what he needed to do. "Kagome, I know what's happening to you!" He told her bluntly. "I'm afraid there's not much I can do to stop it."

Kagome froze in place. "You mean I'm going to…to…die?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "That's no…"

She cut him off. "N-n-no! This can't b-be happening to me! I... I have to see Inuyasha again! I just have to!" She yelled back through sobs.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me!" Bankotsu interjected his face contorted with frustration. "You're not gonna die, I've seen this before. There's not much I can do for the pain but…" He told her firmly. "It won't kill you. All it'll do is make you dizzy and thoughtless and maybe a little sleepy.

You can avoid the sleepiness and dizziness with a little bit of kudzu and green tea leaf, you'll be back on your feet."

Kagome nodded her head, a feeling of relief entering her system. "What about the purple bruise?"

"Uh," He set back thinking, trying to remember what they had done for that. "I know a few herbs I can mix together, they should help reduce the swelling and bruising but they'll have to be applied directly to the punctures." He felt his mind drift from that thought to a fair dirtier one that actually made him blush.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said with a firm nod that caused her to hiss with pain. She sighed and took a deep breath forcing her mind to focus on anything by the burning of her skin. "I'll just apply the mixture, because you're not laying a finger on me."

The blush went away immediately as his arousal dropped, leaving him feeling almost, oddly rejected. "Whatever." He muttered as he stood up preparing to leave. "I'll be back…" He walked a few paces away, grabbing a cloth and dipping it in a water bucket he kept nearby. "Keep this on the back of your neck till I get back." He told her as he handed the cloth to her.

Kagome started to reach for it but the pain of moving her arm sent a wave of nausea through her whole body. Gagging she dropped her hand with a moan as she felt the room begin to spin. 'I will not get sick, I will not get sick.' She told herself over and over again firmly but it was too no avail.

"Stupid girl."

She heard the words but she didn't see Bankotsu, she barely even felt it when his arms came around her, pulling her upwards onto a warm and pleasant lap. Then the feel of something cold touching her neck, cold and damp, the burning sensation eased and the turning in her stomach lessoned. She really couldn't help it when her body began to relax, the lack of pain making her feel far too comfortable or perhaps…there was something else at work as well.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened when she heard a faint grunt, the grunt of a man, a man who was…delighted by his current situation. 'Oh no!' Her mind screamed as the sound brought her heart rate up, made her flesh turn red, and caused a hot sweat to break out on her temple. She felt disgusted with her body but she couldn't stop the reaction, something just wouldn't let her, something was pulling her in a completely wrong direction, Bankotsu's direction. 'Stop it!' she yelled at herself, yelled at her body as she squeezed her eyes shut. 'Damn it I love Inuyasha!'

The thought made her body instantly go cold.

"Don't go anywhere while I'm gone." Bankotsu's voice came to her as she felt herself laid like a baby onto a warm futon, laying face first, the cloth still posed on her neck.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He called over his shoulder leaving the cave. "Don't get into any trouble!"

"Like I could, stupid!" She yelled in his direction, feeling all over dirty as she did.

He didn't hear her, however, he was already outside leaving her with only her thoughts. 'What's wrong with me?' She wondered as she laid completely immobile, her body frozen, terrified that if it moved it would feel that pain again, the pain the that cold cloth was soothing. She felt the tears form in her eyes. "Why…why do I feel this way, why…why am I…I…" She couldn't even bring herself to admit that what she was feeling was attraction, deadly attraction.

The tears began to overflow her flashes, managing to find their way onto her cheeks. "I want to go home." She cried out, only half realizing that she wasn't referring to her home in the future but instead her other home, her home that was wherever Inuyasha was, wherever her friends were.

Her mind began to drift, silently wondering about those friends, about little Shippo all alone without his surrogate mother. Was he eating enough? Were the others playing with him and coloring with him? Were they going over his lesson books and teaching him how to count and read?

And how were Sango and Miroku. Were they getting any closer with her gone? Were they fighting with each other, was Miroku causing it by being a pervert? Or were they even now sitting side by side, holding hands, closer now than ever, thinking of marriage, maybe even babies.

"Babies…" The word hit Kagome strangely. There was only one person in the whole of the world she could really imagine having a baby with. She smiled at the thought, a cut little boy or girl entering her mind, puppy ears and bright gold eyes. She gulped, that was impossible now…wasn't it?…that was why she was here in the first place…wasn't it? "What if Inuyasha and Kikyo are together right now, during this moment?" She posed the question not knowing what to do with the possible answer.

'No,' She chastised herself for the thought. "Don't go thinking about that. Inuyasha's looking for you, right now."

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the image of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing but it wouldn't' go away, no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't go away.  
>A single tear made its way from her lashes all the way to the floor.<p>

-Break-

"Ahh," Miroku let out as he stretched out his back. It was tight from being still for almost a whole day of sleeping and resting. He yawned and looked at Sango bending over a pot of what seemed to be breakfast. Or lunch, it may have even been dinner for all he knew.

He lifted an eyebrow as Sango swayed before him, a natural movement she made, causing her butt to wave at him invitingly. 'Can't refuse an invitation, now can I?' He thought to himself as he slipped out of his sleeping bag, coming silently to stand behind her, taking both cheeks into his hands relishing the soft squeeze of them between his fingers. He was expecting a slap but he got something much more hurtful.

"Pervert." Sango grunted out and put the hot stirring stick back into the boiling pot of soup. She smirked as he cried and rushed off to wash his burn with cool water from a nearby stream. "Serves you right."

Shippo rubbed the sleep from his eyes upon hearing a bone chilling scream. He blinked rapidly and focused on the image of Miroku running off holding some red spot on his cheek. "Stupid." He laid back down on Kirara, his fingers reaching into her fur, attempting to comfort himself since Kagome was not there to offer him any motherly affection.

He sniffled slightly, his young mind missing the woman who had been his primary care taker for the better part of a year. 'Kagome.' He whimpered if only to himself as he buried his face in Kirara's fur. 'Why'd you have to go away?' And then like most young and hurt children, Shippo found someone to blame. 'I bet Inuyasha made you didn't he?' He set up with the thought wanting nothing better than to scream at the dog demon, to yell at him, and take all his lonely and anger out on him.

His bright green eyes, full of tears, searched the clearing for the dog only to come up surprisingly empty. "Where's Inuyasha?" He questioned confused, his green eyes darting to Sango who was still cooking.

"He..." She started softly. "He went by himself to search for Kagome." She told the fox truthfully as she tasted the soup for flavor. Scrunching up her nose she reached for a herb at her side, shredding it before throwing it into the pot and stirring it in. "He wanted us to go on our own way so we would be able to rest and not be stressed trying to keep up with him."

"What really happened?" Shippo snorted not thinking that was something Inuyasha would even consider before leaving them behind. "I know if Inuyasha left, he had to of made a mean exit. That just sounds too nice to be something he would've said."

Sango stopped stirring the soup, turning to look at Shippo with a gentle smile, the kit was very in tune to all of their personalities. "He said we'd just slow him down and that he needed to find her now."

Shippo huffed. "Why does he care so much anyway? He's the one who was stupid enough to do what he did in front of Kagome."

"Yeah," Sango agreed but with a twinkle in her eye. "I know. But they'll be back happy before you know it." She smiled into the soup.

"I sure hope so..." Shippo trailed off when he saw Miroku emerge from a nearby bush, his face an unsightly shade of red. "Uh, Miroku? Why is there a red puffy mark on your cheek?" Shippo asked rubbing his own cheek sympathetically.

"He was being a damn lecher and deserved it." Sango answered for the monk annoyed.

"I didn't deserve what you dished out though!" Miroku grumbled before going into his normal theatrics. "That was just plain wrong my dearest Sango!"

"Yeah, sure it was." She grumbled as she stood. "Soup's done so take your fill. Then we're packing up and leaving." She told both boys firmly shoveling some of the contents of the pot into her bowl. "Understood?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Both boys responded immediately and took their own servings.

-Break—

Kagome woke up later the next night, feeling a smudge of pain relief in her neck and upper back. She slowly sat up and rubbed the vision back into her eyes. Not spotting Bankotsu anywhere, she tried standing up all the way, no small feet for her wobbly legs. Sighing with relief once she gained her balance she wobbled over to a fire pit and spotted hog meat and fish on sticks, the smell from the delightful food causing her stomach to gurgle and her mouth to water from the sight.

"Hungry?" Bankotsu's un-expectantly strolled in, yet again making Kagome jump out of her skin.

"Will you stop doing that! I've got enough anxiety, I don't need a baka like you causing me more." She grumbled out glaring at his presence.

"Doing what? All I did was ask you a question. Are you hungry?" He blinked dryly. "Didn't know that was a crime."

"Well, it should be." Kagome shot back as she crossed her arms over her chest, the pain in her neck just a slight throbbing now.

"How's your neck? stiff or sore?" He said while changing the subject. He spoke with concealed worry as he took a seat next to the fire.

"Yeah," She said rubbing the soreness of her shoulders. "It's getting better though. I can breathe without wheezing." She told him as she walked to sit across from him, as far away as possible.

"Good." He muttered. "Then eat your food real quick." He took a stick of fish and blew on it. She did the same, but with the roasted hog meat. She made a game the whole time. When he would get a fish, she'd get a hog; and when he'd get a hog, she'd get a fish. She wanted to stay as different from him as possible, it was childish and pointless really but…a part of her needed to do it, needed to feel like they had nothing in common, no connection whatsoever.

"I'm getting the last fish." He said going to grab it, and colliding with Kagome's own hand.

Said girl ripped her hand away, glaring daggers at him before eyeing the fish hungrily. "I've been asleep for probably days, I think I deserve the last of it."

"I'm a big guy." He threw back as he bared his teeth, a strange act from a human. "I need more food."

"Yeah?" She said waiting for him to stand up and prove it to her, knowing he would, men with egos always did. Inuyasha had been the one to teach her that.

"Yup," He stood up as expected, "See?"

She grabbed the last of their meal and shoved it in her mouth now that he was out of reach of the fish.

"Hey!"

"Erwy bord gesh fa wam!"

He looked at her confused.

She swallowed in delight and said "Early bird gets the worm!"

His brow straightened. "Yeah. Whatever." He rolled his eyes and focused on her neck. "Your neck still sore?"

She tried popping it, but instead she agitated it. "Ow." She hissed as the slight stinging returned momentarily before ebbing away, leaving a dull stinging in its wake. "Yeah, think I made it worse. You have any medicine?"

"Sure, but it'll have to be rubbed in. Remember?" He said with a gleam in his eye that made her cringe, which in turn made her happy.

"I'll be okay," she told him, excited that the attraction seemed to be fading, "I'm flexible." She said trying to touch one of the places on her back that was radiating pain to prove her point.

"Maybe I'll keep that in mind for later. Flexibility's fun." He said with a perverted smirk on his face as he leaned back on both hands, resting, his eyes staring at her like she was some piece of meat.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "There is no way in hell you're ever touching me." She told him firmly, her eyes blazing with contempt. She refused to let him touch her, mainly because she hated what he was implying but also because she was afraid, afraid of the feelings that might resurface. She shuttered at the thought of the heat and the butterflies that flew against her belly button. It was a wondrous sensation. But it came from a horrible source, the wrong source. "I don't need you to help me." She continued wanting him to completely understand what she meant. "I can do it by myself."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." He said back snidely.

She blinked and put on her straight poker face. Reaching behind her with all her strength, she tried yet again to touch her back. She nearly fell over, and so did he from laughing so hard.

"Heh, yeah. Flexible my ass." He said disappointed she couldn't move like she had said, yet heartfelt with joy that it would come down to his hands enveloping her.

Kagome ground her teeth, her face red and flustered. "But... I can do it!"

"Don't flatter yourself." He said going over to his smaller medicine kit. Pulling out some herbal smelling liquid goop, he made his way back to her.

"Thanks!" She said reaching for it, but it went out of her reach.

"I'll be damned if I let you hurt yourself trying by trying to get healed in the first place. Now be a good girl and take off your shirt and lay down."

"NO!" She screeched and threw her hand forward trying to slap him for his constant demand to see her shirtless. Only to end up even madder when he caught it easily like he had before.

"I told you woman, you're not going anywhere if you try to put it on yourself. Now come here damn it!" His hand shot out and grabbed her fist, instantly causing an array of sparks to hit Kagome's skin. She tingled all over, her mind went fuzzy, her nerves went haywire.

'It'll be okay.' A nasty voice chanted in her head. 'You'll like it when he sees you…'

'Shut up!' She tried to yell at it but the voice only laughed and pressed on.

'Just do it, you'll like the way he looks, the way he stares, Inuyasha would never stare like that, he thinks your ugly. But Bankotsu, he thinks you're beautiful and sexy.' The voice continued, dirty but appealing. 'Do it Kagome, you know you want to…'

She licked her lips as her mind went as wobbly as her legs. 'It's just my shirt, it's not like I'll be naked or anything.' She found herself thinking but unable to stop the thoughts.

'That's right, it's no big deal if he gets a little look see.'

She nodded her head almost against her will but the more she fought it the more she found herself longing to let Bankotsu look. 'Yeah, it's just my bra, so what if he sees? I…I…want…,' she stopped her thoughts, her body instantly going ice cold as she found herself yanking away from his grip, throwing her arms around herself and falling to the ground shaking.

"What in the _hell?_" Bankotsu said but she barely heard his words over the sound of her blood rushing in her ears.

'What just happened to me?' She questioned shakily, her voice resounding in her head scared. 'I…I wanted him to see but I didn't.' Her eyes looked up at Bankotsu, the look in them catching the man completely off guard.

"Kagome…" He whispered as he took in her confused and lost eyes, the look on her face making his heart tug unexpectantly in his chest. He had never seen a woman with that look before. That soul filled lost and lonely look, which caused him to gulp at the sight.

Kagome swallowed all of the spite she had built up inside, and looked away as all will to fight had left her. "Turn around." She told him faintly as she lowered her arms to the buttons of her shirt and pushing all the feelings away from her.

Bankotsu nodded his head and turned before speaking. "Good, you're finally going to listen to me." He really wasn't sure if it was a victory or not, but he smiled anyway, feeling a swell of pride in his chest like he had just defeated Naraku or something.

'Great,' Kagome continued her internal dialogue. 'He hasn't even known me for a whole week and he's seeing me without my top on. But thinking of my own health, do I really have a choice?' She tried to reach behind her again to see if she could reach, but alas, she couldn't.

'It won't be so bad.'

Her eyes snapped opened as the naughty voice in her head remerged. 'Shut up.' She snapped at it causing it to disappear again. 'Great, I'm going completely crazy on top of everything else.'

She undid the last button of her top and glanced down at her lacy bra ashamed. 'I have no choice.' She told herself as her face heated up. 'I…I have to get healed and…dear Kami... please oh please, forgive me Inuyasha...'

Taking off her top, she put it under and around her breast taking precautions to make sure that he couldn't see much before laying down flat on her stomach. She buried her head in her arms, attempting to block out everything around her.

"Let's get this over with."

"Great kami all mighty! That thing looks gross!" He said looking at the blue-ish purple mark.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched with irritation, her sluggish attitude leaving her instantly from his moronic words. "Stupid! Are you going to apply the stuff or make fun of my wound?" She said yelling at him pissed off, having second thoughts about putting her uniform's top back on.

"Oh," Bankotsu chuckled slightly. "Right…that. Sorry girl." He sat beside her and dipped his hand into the serum and rubbed both of his palms together. Looking down, he knew he'd enjoy this way more than he would ever admit to. Taking a deep breath to calm down his urges, he started at her neck and rubbed subtly and firm at the same time. He stifled a laugh when he felt her shiver underneath his hands. From there on, he knew she wouldn't be complaining anymore and give into his infernal feel.

Kagome felt her mind grow hazy again as his hand administered the herbs to the back of her neck. 'Oh…' She thought as his fingers gently massaged her skin, rubbing the mixture into her flesh in order for it to heal more deeply. 'That…' Her mind began to go numb as something else inside of her decided to take over, something she couldn't even begin to control.

'Wow, that feels…' Her whole body started to relax, her eyes closing as a small smile came to her lips. 'That feels good.'

She moaned without even realizing it, another part of her that she had never even met was coming out as she bit her lip attempting to keep some kind of control over her mind. 'This shouldn't feel good.' She told herself but her own mind hushed her. 'This is wrong.'

His other hand came up to move her hair to the side so he could work on the other side of her neck. Her ebony locks cascaded down onto a place where he had just finished kneading. He'd done such a good job that if her thick hair had even brushed the sore spot, it would have pained her whole right shoulder. She shoulder went out of concern when his hands grasped and pulled on her sought muscles that were more southern than where he was just rubbing in. Of course, she couldn't help but whimper and leading him further into the turn on rampage of what he was headed towards slowly at a time.

'Why…' She asked as her mind continued to drift away from her, her own conscious starting to sound distant to her, like it was really far away. 'Why does it feel so good?' She moaned again, her body succumbing to the sensation even if her mind was still perplexed. 'It's like I have no choice.' She heard herself think but it was like someone else was thinking it for her so she wouldn't have to deal with the overall feelings.

Her breathing started coming out in raged breaths as the sensations overcame her mental state, the Kagome of reason leaving her completely, forced to the back of her mind against her own will.

It left her completely at his mercy as her body quivered, heated, twisting, tingling.

"More..." She moaned as the Kagome who loved Inuyasha slowly lost herself to the curse of the dark Miko.

Bankotsu smirked to himself as he listened to the small girl moan under his hands, his own delight already throbbing, as his face grew hot with excitement.

'I don't know what's gotten into this wench, but damn if it isn't sexy as hell.' He told himself as he licked his lips. "Coming up." He told her as he chuckled bringing his hands away from her injury, scoping the lower parts of her body, the firm and soft skin of her back. He was rewarded with a faint whimper from the girl below his hands. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He prodded as he moved his thumbs in tiny circles, trying to create that sound again.

Kagome only sighed in response as he pushed down harder, helping her worked up nerves relax beneath her skin.

'Doesn't this feel so right?'

Kagome opened her eyes sluggishly as the voice filled her mind again, dark sounding, untrustful and yet, her mind was far too muddled to really hear any of the warnings.

'Yeah.' She agreed with it as she arched her back, pushing into those fingers tempting touch. 'It feels amazing...' She told the voice honestly, her eyes rolling back in her head briefly as he pressed down in one particularly sensational region of her lower, lower back.

'No on could do it better, could they?' The voice continued to whisper, like a buzzing in the back of her head.

'No one.' Kagome agreed but a part of her, found that to be a lie. She blinked slightly, the muddle feeling going away as a memory came to her, a memory from not too long ago. She had been studying in her room back in the future, hunched over her books, her neck killing her from hours of focusing on her dreaded math assignment. She remembered the window opening, she remembered how fast she turned startled, and the pain that had erupted in her neck...

_"Ow!" Kagome ground out as her sore neck protested her movement._

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came to her ears, then the sound of his feet hitting the carpet as he walked across the short distance to her chair. "Are you okay?"_

_"No," She moaned as she tried to rub the knot from her neck. "My brain hurts and my neck hurts and my back hurts and its all because of stupid Calculus!"_

_"Cal..su…les?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice tripping over the foreign word._

_"Calculus." Kagome corrected even though she knew it was pointless. "I've been studying for hours and hours and all I've accomplished is a neck and back ache!"_

_"Take a break." The hanyou told her as he knelt down beside her chair, turning her carefully to face him. "It won't kill you."_

_She gave him a dry look. "Coming from you, that sounds weird."_

_"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "I take breaks."_

_"Suuure." She drew out before sighing and rubbing her neck some more not missing the way he eyed her. His head tilted cutely to the side._

_"You want me to rub it for you?" He asked innocently before turning bright red from the implications of his words. Kagome turned red as well, looking away from him as the blush spread throughout her cheeks. There was no way she was going to say no._

_"Actually," She told him forcing herself to make eye contract. "That would…be…nice."_

_The hanyou had only nodded before directing her to the bed, telling her to lay down on her stomach so he could work on her aching muscles. Her shirt had stayed on but his hands had still felt amazing. Even more amazing than Bankotsu did without her shirt..._

'This is wrong!' Kagome's eyes snapped opened as the memory faded completely, the feel of Inuyasha's hands on the forefront of her mind as she registered the hands that were maneuvering on her now.

'Just live in the moment,' The voice inside her continued to press. 'And just give up.'

'I just can't do this to Inuyasha!' Kagome fought back, desperately trying to gain control of her body, to push the words the voice was saying out of her mind, to trust in what she knew was right.

'And did he do the same, when he hurt you by kissing Kikyo?" The voice taunted. 'Come on,' Now it cooed. 'Revenge is too sweet.'

'But...' Kagome involuntarily let out another moan as she felt his hands make circles on her skin teasingly.

'But nothing.' The voice spat. 'Just enjoy what he's giving you.'

'I'm not just going to lay here,' Kagome spat back as she focused every fiber of her being into concentrating on regaining control of her body. 'Underneath someone who's supposed to be our enemy!' She screamed in her head just as she felt his hands dip lower onto her hips.

"Hey!" She sat up control coming back to her as she swatted at his hands. "That's enough!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and put his hands up in the air in surrender. "Sorry," he told her with a smirk. "Couldn't help myself. From the way you were leading me on, I thought you were loving every second of it." He said in conclusion.

Blushing at his words, she denied it. "I...I didn't like it! It just felt good to have all of the pain go away!"

"Sure." He said knowing she was just in denial. He stared at her breasts spotting a surprising amount of cleavage coming from the opening of the shirt that she had clinging to her chest. She noticed his line of vision and hurriedly turned around buttoning the top in record time.

"Thanks for the medication," She told him, ever the polite tone, before adding darkly. "But that doesn't mean you can go staring like a brainless pig!"

He scowled. "Hey, you were asking for it!"

"Actually, you were." She said as in a matter of fact tone. "As I recall, you're the one that was so determined to apply the medicine yourself."

"Actually," He shot right back. "I could have let you make everything worse by rubbing it in yourself, but I didn't."

She didn't know how to reply or what to say so she just stood up and walked over to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" He said going after her.

Kagome didn't respond right away as she stepped outside of the cave, stopping when the beauty of the milky way came into her view, the picturesque scene amazing her. "Amazing." She commented as Bankotsu came to stand next to her, his eyes darting between her and the constellations above him.

"What?"

"The stars." Kagome told him as her earlier anger seemed to dissipate from the familiar and soothing sight. 'I wonder if Inuyasha is watching these same stars now?' She thought just to herself as she wrapped her arms around her body. "The stars are beautiful tonight." She said in awe.

'Almost as beautiful as you.' Bankotsu couldn't help but think as he took in the girls beautiful relaxed face. He could honestly say, it was the first time he had seen her completely and utterly comfortable in the first time in days. Trying not to blow his cover, he forced his smile to go away before responding to her words. "Sure, awesome." He tried to sound bored.

It worked. "What's your problem?" Kagome asked annoyed that his voice had ruined her first good moment she had received in days.

"You." He told her bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest, uncomfortable with his own emotions that had been playing out in his mind for the last week.

'What the fuck is it about this girl!'

"What the hell did I do?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He ground out as he uncrossed his arms, dropping them to his sides before turning to look her dead in the eye. "When I took you hostage…"

"Stole me while I was sleeping." Kagome corrected him, just a little bit irritated.

"Whatever." He shot back. "When I whatever you, I thought you'd be this scared little whinny nuisance of a girl begging for your hanyou savior or some shit to come get you." He growled. "At first you kind of were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Just shut up and listen!" He waited until he was sure she would be silent. "You were, but then you turned into this loud, defiant, mocking, vicious, annoying, infuriating stupid, god damn hostage that I don't even know how to deal with!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"If I'm that much of a difficulty for you then just let me go!" She fired back.

"No!" He roared as he clutched his fist tightly. 'I don't want to let her go. She's the only woman I've ever met who's made me react so…violently…no…sexually…something like that! She, she makes me hot all over and she doesn't even really realize it. Sure I imply, sure I joke, but does she really get how fucking turned on she makes me?'

"Why not!" Kagome screamed bringing him back to the current fight. "Just let me go!"

"I can't." He told her as he ground his teeth, taking a step towards her, causing Kagome to take a step back. She felt that tingling feeling again, but only against her will. It started in her stomach, moving lower and lower as a part of her began to inflame, a part of her that had only ever felt like that when a certain hanyou was near.

'What the hell?' She questioned as she continued to step back, his eyes burning into her as he took deep animalistic breaths.

"Leave me alone!" She told him but it came out only faintly, her control slipping again.

"You know you want it." He said grabbing her around her waist and pulling her in to hold her, crushing the small girl against him, pushing himself against her, wanting her to feel what she did to him.

'What in the world is he doing!' She thought in terror as her whole body went red hot, not from embarrassment but from a feeling she couldn't control, an attraction she had no means to end.

A slight chuckle in the back of her head made her stop resisting as her body went placid in his arms.

'Just feel how strong he is.' That damned voice echoed in her head. 'Those ripping muscles

'The only muscles I should be feeling are Inuyasha's!' She fired back, wanting to scream, wanting to fight but completely unable to.

'Yeah, so why isn't he the one you're holding?' The voice continued to taunt.

'What?' Kagome felt the words leave her mind but barely registered she had thought it. "I'm not holding hi...' It was then that she noticed her arms were laced around him and her head was laying on top of his chest. 'When…I didn't do that. I don't want that!'

'Just let it happen, you know you want to let it happen.'

'No!' She wanted to scream the words out loud, but her voice was not her own anymore.

"Kagome?"

She heard his soft voice, if he hadn't have been the enemy, if there hadn't have been an Inuyasha in her heart, then she might have thought it was a pleasant sound. That gentle whisper of her name. Almost like a breeze of wind that cooled her off when she needed it.

"What?" She heard her voice say but was unable to comprehend that she had, in fact, been the one to make the word a sound. She felt her chin lift up, felt her head tilt, she saw him, in eyes she couldn't control. His face was calm, almost appearing lost, it would have been sleep if she hadn't wanted to cry.

She felt his hand on her cheek, she couldn't even react as he pulled her face upwards and connected his lips with hers in a slow first kiss.

'Holy shit,' Kagome screamed in her mind as she felt his moist lips gently press against her own, tentative but bold. 'I'm... I'm kissing him!' Her right mind cried out completely and utterly stunned.

'He's nice.' The small voice in her head continued to press, haunting her mind with its slick tone. 'Aren't his lips just so soft, his hands so nice and strong around your waist, can't you feel that firm dreamy as hell chest?' The voice drew out slowly, teasingly. 'Maybe it's a good thing you're with him.'

'No!' Kagome thought wanting to cry, wanting to scream. 'I belong with Inuyasha!' She told the voice her own voice sounding desperate in her head.

'If you belong with Inuyasha,' She voice mocked. 'Then why is your tongue in his mouth?'

If Kagome would have had control of her body, her eyes would have snapped opened from the statement. 'What the hell's wrong with my body!' She demanded as she felt her own tongue slide against Bankotsu's. It was demanding, dominating, and taking over his. Bankotsu took a strong lusting grab at her ass and squeezed making her moan into his mouth. He greedily took advantage and lavished her tongue. She replied by pushing herself tighter against him, making him more crazier with need.

The voice laughed, highly amused with her panic. 'Your body likes it. It does exactly what it truly desires,' It told her. Kagome could almost image the smile forming on its faceless master. 'Maybe your mind should too.'

'No.' Kagome thought desperately, 'My mind is still my own you sick, sick bastard! And I won't let it fail where my body is. I love Inuyasha, the one I want to kiss is Inuyasha, the one I want to hold me is Inuyasha! That is the only thing that I desire!"

'Inuyasha doesn't want you!' The voice screamed, actually screamed, a shrill earth shattering sound that echoed through Kagome's mind, halting all her thoughts and chilling her to the bone.

'You…you'r…you're wrong.' She whispered but even her heart had doubts.

'You know I'm right.' The voice shot back its tone dark. 'Think about it, Inuyasha and Kikyo are probably kissing right now. Probably made love like crazy while you were gone.'

At those words and the image of the act seemed to form in Kagome's head, completely against her will. She could see them kissing, see those strong hands moving down Kikyo's flat and trim body, see Inuyasha's lips nibbling on her ear while the incarnation of herself moaned. 'Stop it!' Kagome demanded but the voice only chuckled.

'He betrayed you Kagome. He doesn't love you or even want you. He knows you're only second best, a copy, a convenient body that looks like the one he really wants.' It told her, its voice like acid. 'You're nothing more than Kikyo's shadow.'

Kagome's world seemed to freeze in that moment as the words of the voice seeped into her already confused and fragile mind. 'A shadow?' She whispered to the voice, her tone that of someone about to cry. 'I'm just a shadow.'

'Not to Bankotsu.' The voice told her, its tone changing back to the light and airy way it had been before. 'He doesn't think you're a shadow or a replacement. He likes you, loves you, lust for YOU and only YOU.'

'But…I don't feel that way.' Kagome said back her voice breaking as she spoke. 'I love Inuyasha.

'He doesn't love you.' It fired back.

'I want to be with him.' She cried.

'He doesn't want to be with you.' It retorted.

'I want to marry him, mate with him.' She admitted longingly.

The voice laughed. 'He wants to marry her, mate with her.'

'I want to have his pups.' She whispered.

'Kikyo's probably already pregnant with one right now.'

'What do I do?' Kagome felt her whole heart start to break. 'If he, if that's true, what do I do?'

'Bankotsu.' The voice told her bluntly. 'He's the one kissing you isn't he? The one holding you right now, grabbing you, declaring how beautiful he thinks you are. He's the one for you Kagome, just, kiss him back, you'll see it will all become clear if you just kiss…him…back.'

'Kiss him back.' Kagome felt something change in her heart from the words. 'It'll make sense if I just kiss him, just once, and then I'll know, right?'

'Yes, then you'll know. I promise, Kagome, and I never break my promises.' The voice finished, going quiet as Kagome seemed to come back to herself, her eyes opening slightly to take in the closed eyes of Bankotsu, the close face still pressed against her own.

'Just one kiss.' She told herself firmly. 'It's just one kiss.' The evil thoughts took victory.

Her eyes closed, she pressed back of her own free will, and allowed her hands to move from their limp position at her sides to entangle at the end of Bankotsu's braid, her mind going foggy as she felt him press himself against her as if he was excited that she was responding to him at long last.

'Damn,' Bankotsu thought to himself as he felt Kagome finally respond, her lips dancing over his, pressing into his. 'She,' He tried to think but found it harder and harder to do with each passing minute. 'Man, she wants it too.' He thought as all the blood rushed from his head to pull in his groin, making him harden instantly, pressing himself firmly against her.

'Woah,' Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him press against her mid section, knowing instantly what part of his anatomy was coming to life. 'Ew…' She thought wanting to back away from him, the thought disgusting to her. But before she could back away, an image formed in her mind. The image of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, loving Kikyo.

'He'd do it too.' The voice whispered faintly, so faintly it was hard for her to hear. 'What's the harm, Kagome, you deserve a little fun as well.'

'Yeah.' Kagome let the dark thought take hold of her. 'I do.' With that thought she pressed back against him, allowing a moan to leave her mouth in the process.

Bankotsu responded to the moan with one of his own, causing their lips to finally separate if only for a second. "Fuck." He ground out as he pulled her even closer pressing his lips firmly to hers before sucking on it into his mouth, biting it gently before releasing it, asking... no... begging for her to let him in completely once again.

A part of Kagome felt the urge to say no, to push him away from her, but the other part, the part that was her and yet was not, couldn't resist. She opened her mouth, felt his tongue enter onto hers once again, felt it as it gently rubbed against her own, caressing hers gently as he explored every recess in her mouth.

'She's so damn sexy.' He pulled her tighter to himself, forcing her against him even further as he slowly rubbed himself against her stomach desperately wanting to take things further.

At this point, Kagome was all in.

-Break-

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, hot on the trail of one Miko named Kagome, he had caught onto her scent easily at the site where Sesshoumaru and Naraku had fought and had been hot on the trail ever since. Admittedly, it had been a hard trail to find, seeing that her scent would often disappear and reappear in odd directions. It was strange, sometimes her scent would be on the ground and then suddenly it would disappear. At first he had hunted on the ground for it, pressing his nose into the dirt, trying desperately to pick it back up, but then he had realized that the reason he couldn't smell her on the ground was because she had been in the trees.

Yes, her scent had often changed from the ground to tree to tree, a bizarre oddity that he couldn't explain.

'Maybe the mysterious guy she's with is a demon like me.' He contemplated as he continued to run. 'I doubt it though, I would have smelled a demon. And all I can smell is human and not even the best of humans can jump from tree to tree. Miroku can't that's for sure. Much less Sango.'

He gulped and jumped into the next branch, crouching so he could look around with his nose working overtime to find Kagome's smell.

'To the ground.' He determined jumping out of the tree, sure enough, Kagome's smell started right back there. 'It's like whoever's got her is trying to mess up the trail.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Like they're trying to make it hard for me to follow. An enemy, they have to be an enemy.' He concluded scared and angry.

The scent disappeared once again and without missing a beat, he jumped and landed among the treetops once again, the scent picking up almost instantly. Jumping from tree top to tree top, he followed the amazing scent that was his Kagome, hoping, praying, that she was safe, because after all this was all his fault.

'Kagome,' He thought as he jumped, his mind recalling the reason she had run in the first place, the things she had witnessed. 'I hope that you just understand I would never do anything to hurt you purposely.' He felt his heart tug in his chest. 'Sure, you might get on my nerves every once in a while, but it's just part of who we are. We joke and we fight and I love it because I get to mess with you and you play with me like I'm not some freak but just a normal guy…'

His thoughts trailed off for a second as he tried to collect himself, he couldn't loss that, the one person in the whole world who liked him for who he was, treated him like one of the group, like a normal companion.

'Please,' he found himself thinking. 'Just be alive when I find you...'

With that thought, the scent trail took a sharp turn to the right causing him to come screeching to a halt, his nose scenting the air for her gentle fragrance. It was stronger now, much stronger, he realized, his eyes going huge.

'She's nearby.' He felt his heart pound in his chest, he felt his ears perk on his head, 'I've got to go slow, she might be hurt or in danger, or the enemy could hurt her in panic if I just blaze in there.'

Nodding forcefully he jumped to the ground following the scent slowly, moving low to the ground, hiding behind every bush or tree he could while constantly checking with his every sense for something that was out of place. A twig snapping, a bush rustling, a tree left falling to the ground, or…

He froze, his ears picking up a sound that was diffidently out of place but made by a girl he knew all too well. A moan, a soft moan, a moan of pleasure, Kagome's moan of pleasure. He had heard it before, only once but he remembered it like it had only been a second ago.

His body started to shake, his heart started to pound so fast that he thought it might tear out of his chest, his hands began to sweat, little trickles mirrored on his forehead and cheeks. He moved forward slightly moving on his stomach, he wanted to move back but he couldn't, he was drawn to that sound, drawn to it, pushed towards it, almost against his own will. The moan grew louder, this time a man's…

Inuyasha shot to his feet unable to go slow any longer, knowing that something was horribly, horribly wrong. Racing forward he saw the outline of a cave in the dark and two figures standing by its entrance, entangled in one another, passionately meeting one another's need in a heated mouthy battle with groping and pulling.

"K-K-Kagome?" He whispered out, loud enough for her and the mercenary to end their lip lock. His usual cocky voice filled with disbelief, pain, agony, betrayal but most of all hurt, deep, depressed hurt.

He watched as Kagome broke the kiss immediately her eyes going wide on her face as his voice reached her ears. She turned shoving Bankotsu away from her as she did, her face breaking into a smile, relieved and then, falling, drowning, horrified as she brought a hand to cover her ruby, swollen lips, her eyes already glistening with tears as she took in his face, his broken face.

The two stared at each other, frozen in epic terror, neither one believing the sight they were currently living. Kagome felt like she wanted to vomit, like she wanted to jump off a cliff as a cold sensation ran from the base of her neck all the way to her spin.

"No." She found herself whisper but the hanyou didn't even seem to react, his face looking at her with only one distinctive feature present, tears. "I-Inuyasha..." She said his name in only a whisper, it was all she could manage. "Inuyasha..."

-Break-

**Author's Notes-**

Once again, I would like to thank Inuma Asahi De for all of the revisions and everything! I couldn't do this without you.

This chapter has only started some of the major things that are going to happen!

I also thank all of you who have reviewed so far! It made me feel better knowing that you guys like how it is. ^_^


	4. Fears and Feelings

Feeling like this story's coming along great! R&R, and I'll be the happiest girl in the world! ^_^

Much more thanks to Inuma Asahi De with all the help and editing you have done for me.. Big claps!

Just so you know, this will be a pretty short chapter. But the ending changes direction in a whole other way. Oops... said too much?

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's work, and I don't own any of the characters mentioned in my story. But if I take credit, then you can sue me. But I don't, so you can't!

**glon morski:**Sorry if the summary was a little off, but it does reflect on the overall importance. OF COURSE I would make Kagome cling to Inuyasha, I mean, they are the main couple in the whole series. Don't mean to get over emotional though haha, sorry. Keep reading and you'll see how I make her deal with Bankotsu finally! Was hoping you would love it!

**Chapter four- Fears and Feelings**

Inuyasha stood frozen, his eyes focused on Kagome, staring at her in disbelief. He wanted to run, he wanted to just disappear, have the ground come up and swallow him whole but…he couldn't. He couldn't move and he wasn't sure why. Was if because he was hurt so badly that his body had shut down as if he had just received a physical knife to the heart, or was it because he didn't want to kill Bankotsu right in front of Kagome in cold blood.

Whatever it was, one thing was for sure, even if he relived this moment a million times, he would still feel the same initial reaction. Anger, disbelief, hatred, self doubt, self hate, and most of all undeniable pain made worse by the fact that, this was all karma. And karma was staring him straight in the face, unhindered, laughing at him, showing him how much of bitch it really was.

"Kagome..." He knew he had spoken her name but for his life he couldn't remember wanting to. "Why?" He continued a deep and powerful sadness rimming his eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome replied, one hand daring to reach for him as her voice cracked. "It's not…"

"With him?" Inuyasha cut her off, the initial self loathing turning to disgust as he pointed one clawed finger at Bankotsu, pain tearing into his chest.

Kagome looked down at her feet, unable to answer him. She wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to tell him that she wasn't even sure why she had done it in the first place, she wanted to tell him about the strange voice in her head, about her body reacting to Bankotsu against her will, she wanted to tell him everything, wanted to let him know that she felt outright horrible but…the words wouldn't leave her throat. So instead, she just followed his clawed hand, looking at the man he was pointing at, her heart clenching in her chest instead of hammering.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow looking at the accusing clawed finger before he smirked bringing the back of his right hand up to wipe the both of his lips slowly so as to rub it in Inuyasha's face. He glanced at Kagome then, planning on giving her the same devilish look only to find the girl looking at him with an almost see through hatred, deep and penetrating, as if she was blaming him for everything that had just happened.

He frowned, 'Wait…' He remembered as he pursed his lips angrily. 'She still wants that mutt? That face and…she pushed me off her, she still loves that good for nothing son of a bitch, doesn't she?'

Bankotsu growled pissed, the woman was fickle, one minute she had her tongue practically down his throat and the next she was paying all her attention to that stupid hanyou! Inuyasha had ruined a good moment for him. He turned his eyes quickly towards said man, anger flooding him as he stepped forward, his hand on Banryuu's handle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bankotsu sneered, his voice laced with venom.

Inuyasha didn't say a word, his hand dropping to his side as his eyes turned to stare at Kagome, the gold irises taking her in, his expression blank and devoid of emotion as if he wasn't even really seeing the human before him but was instead lost within himself. Just like Sesshomaru. Bankotsu waited eyeing the half dog with keen eyes.

"Can you hear me mutt!" He yelled but Inuyasha didn't even flinch, his eyes still staring blankly at the girl before him, sad, melancholy. Bankotsu snarled at the reaction, unsheathing his sword in one fluid motion, pointing the deadly tip towards the hanyou. "Answer me mutt, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Slowly, as if the action had caused him great pain, Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome, his expression still completely blank as he looked at the sharp point of Bankotsu's sword. He smiled oddly, his expression almost mocking.

"Just…" His voice was small unfitting of his character, completely and utterly out of place. "I…," He lowered his head. "If I would have known, I would have followed Kikyo and died."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, his statement hitting her ears. 'But…I thought…he was going with her…I thought he chose her?' Before she could even take a step closer to Inuyasha, however, Bankotsu's startling laugh filled the air.

"You want to die, and go be with that dead bitch?" He mocked as he pulled the sword back close to him preparing to strike.

"I'll be happy to oblige!" With that he sprang forward, his goal to decapitate the hanyou only to freeze when her voice hit the air.

"No," she screamed as she slammed into him with both hands, attempting to knock him off balance, unsuccessfully, but at least she made him stop his assault. "Please," She begged as she looked up at him, her face panicked and white as a sheet. "Don't fight him!"

"And why not?" Bankotsu argued as he gripped the sword tighter. "He's the one that you said hurt you. I'm just gonna give the bastard what he deserves."

Kagome's face lit up with shock. "He might have hurt me, but…he doesn't deserve this!" She stomped her foot hard into the ground, attempting to hammer in her point. "I've been hurt by plenty of people, even you, but I would never in a million years wish them to die for something like this, especially Inuyasha!"

"Get out of the way wench," He ground out, more anger flooding him with her every word. "Or I'll have to make you." He threatened his eyes gleaming with the promise.

"You wouldn't." She dared and glared at him hard, her will to protect Inuyasha greater than any fear she might have.

"Oh," He smirked, "But if it meant claiming you and killing Inuyasha I would." With that he grabbed her arm and shoved her to the side, Kagome always having been somewhat of a klutz, completely lost her balance and fell hard to the ground, a slight gasp of pain coming from her as she caught herself with her hand, hurting her wrist.

It was then that Inuyasha seemed to finally come to life again, his protectiveness over Kagome heavily outweighing any self loathing and suicidal thoughts he was having. Snarling fiercly, he took in the sight of Kagome cradling her wrist, his eyes flashing red for a moment before they moved to stare at Bankotsu, red and blue mixing in his normally pure gold vision.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He growled, his chest rumbling with the dangerous language of his breed. He would always protect Kagome, even if she hated him, even if she loved another man, even if she kissed another man, even if she took his heart and ripped it from his chest, he would always protect her!

"I'll touch her where I want, when I want, and how I want." Bankotsu fired back with a toothy grin.

"Not if I can stop you, bastard!" Inuyasha exploded, his face going red with his anger at the man's gall as he hastily pulled out tetsusaiga. In blind fury, he hurled himself forward, his sword transforming into its full size as he planted a downward stroke right for Bankotsu's head.

The human smirked and jumped out of the way easily, dodging the sword seconds before it left a giant scar on the earth.

"Nice shot, dog breath, but try hitting me next time." He yelled mocking the dog demon relentlessly, daring it to lose control. Inuyasha immediately turned, his eyes turning redder with every moment as his chest moved harshly from his breathing.

"I'll kill you." He barely got out as he shot towards Bankotsu, sending a horizontal slice towards the man in question.

"You couldn't if you tried, mutt." Bankotsu laughed as he easily dodged each blind strike, smirking and laughing more with each poorly executed attack. "You're losing yourself to your demon blood you moron!" He taunted. "Without brains you'll never beat me."

Inuyasha only snarled, rasing his sword above his head dangerously. "Wind Scar!" He screamed as he brought it down hard, his mind not even thinking of the consequences as he did. Bankotsu, jumped high in the air, higher than any human should have been able to. His eyes caught the sight of Kagome who had moved out of harm's way the best she could.

'Hmm,' he thought to himself. 'I should move her to a better place, wouldn't want to loss what I'm fighting for, so soon, would I?'

He landed on the ground easily and darted towards Kagome, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder before jumping back a safe distance for Inuyasha's strongest attack.

"I said don't fucking touch her!" Inuyasha yelled as his sharp haunting reddish eyes stared them both down.

Bankotsu snorted. "Unlike you, I actually think about her safety, and that's why I get to touch her." He hollered back as he set Kagome down. "Don't worry little girl." He told her with a smirk. "This will all be over soon."

"Wait!" Kagome tried to yell, her need to protect the almost transformed Inuyasha far greater than anything else but unfortunately, Bankotsu either couldn't hear her or really didn't care.

She watched helplessly as he drew his sword slamming it into Inuyasha's unguarded flesh causing blood to spill from the hanyou's body, his sword flying from his hands in the process.

"No!" Kagome felt the words leave her at the sight. Without the sword, the hanyou had nothing holding him back. He would transform and then he would fight until his body gave out.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, tears of pain, tears of self hatred, self loathing, if only she knew that her and Inuyasha actually felt the same way right now. After not seeing each other over a week, she had expected this meeting to be joyous, to be happy, to be filled with comfort even if he didn't love her, but she had never expected it to be this…no…she never thought it might be this.

Kagome felt herself sink to her knees, as her thoughts continued to flow. If this was the meeting, then what would it be like after the fight? Would Inuyasha forgive her, would everything go back to normal? She didn't know, it had never been like this before. This time, the shoe was on the other foot and everything was much too different. She had been the one to do harm to him. She had been the one to fool around with the resurrected pile of graveyard soil and clay. It was her turn to let it burn. Maybe she had just been taught a lesson, how to see out of his eyes when he had done something wrong.

'I'm sorry...' The words echoed in her head, mirroring the apologetic tears that were streaming down her face. 'Just please don't kill him Inuyasha and please don't let yourself be hurt badly in the process.' She bit her nail from the nervous nostalgia that was coming over her. She watched as Inuyasha charged Bakotsu, his eyes now almost completely red, his mind long gone as Bankotsu sent his sword thrashing forward into Inuyasha's arm, slicing the flesh easily while the hanyou took it, trying to get to Bankotsu with no luck.

Kagome's mouth fell opened when she saw Bankotsu punch the hanyou easily, sending him flying back landing hard on the ground, dragging a few feet, only to get up again, blood dripping around him as he jumped forward, claws extended, face uncontrolled, mind gone.

Bankotsu smirked at the action watching as the hanyou took a few steps forward only to fall to his knees. "Mindless idiot." He muttered.

"Uhgg..." The pained hanyou sighed out when he had at last had enough, his body feeling heavy and not mindless at all. Dizzily, his red eyes turned, searching for her, looking for her, trying to find her as the hanyou's mind forced itself back to the surface, wanting to see that girl one more time…just one more time.

'Damn,' He thought when he saw her, her face tear streaked, more tears still falling. 'I'm sorry Kagome, I lost it, didn't I? Maybe I could have saved you if I just…hadn't lost it.' He smiled at the irony as he felt his body fall forward, his eyes rolling back in his head. 'Kagome, why?' He couldn't help but give into the sleepiness that his body was trying to pull him into. Slowly closing his eyes, he almost stopped when he saw her rushing towards him, heard her voice calling out to him.

"Inuyasha." She cried as she somehow managed to catch him mid fall, her body sinking to the ground under his weight. "Please don't die." She begged him as she looked at his vacant eyes, taking in their hollowness. Her heart cracked in her chest as she whipped her head around to the other man before her, her eyes pleading with him. "Bankotsu! Please don't do this!" She pleaded, a miniature waterfall streaming down her cheeks.

"Shut up." He told her bluntly as he raised his sword, staring at the hanyou hard. "It's time to take care of him, once and for all."

"I'll do anything..." Kagome sobbed, her voice strong despite everything. "Anything I promise!" She sobbed out.

Bankotsu lowered his sword at her words, letting his eyes drop slowly to face her. "Really?"

"If you just leave him here, I'll... I'll finish helping you and do whatever you tell me." She whispered harshly, her mind already made up, if it meant Inuyasha would live she would bare it. "Just let him live." She looked like a pink angel. The tears soaking her face and the red splotches of skin that grew scarlet due to the fact that she was crying for her life.

"Hm. I don't know..."

Kagome bent down to Inuyasha's side and held his head in her lap. She started getting scared when he didn't respond to her touch like he usually did. Her hands shook as she moved to find his pulse, relief filling her when she felt it surprisingly strong under her fingertips, but the knowledge also haunting her that he wouldn't be able to take another hit. Taking a deep breath, she looked Bankotsu straight in the eye, conviction filling her.

"I'll do anything." She told him strongly. "Anything, just please, don't kill him."

Bankotsu stared at her for a good minute, his eyes and hers holding a contest for dominance, he was the first to blink knowing he could win in other ways of dominance.

"Alright. There's no way he's getting out of this one alive anyway. He'll be crow food in a day."

Kagome smiled relieved knowing that the demon blood would fix him quicker than Bankotsu realized.

"Say goodbye," Bankotsu interrupted her happy moment. "Because you'll never see him again."

Her eyes widened as the implications of her deal really hit home.

"Oh..." She looked down and slightly smiled, the tears gathering as she took in his almost peaceful expression on his face. He had his lips a little frowning, but the rest of his face was relaxed, so much so that he might have been only sleeping. Just like the first time Kagome had seen Inuyasha pinned to Goshinbaku with Kikyo's arrow. She smoothed his hair, her chin wobbling as she realized this was the last time she would see that sleeping face.

Bending down slowly, she lowered her lips onto his own, touching them gently. Even though they were bloody, even though they were sticky and hot, despite all of this, it was the sweetest kiss she had ever had in her life. She pulled away, her eyes sparkling with tears as she whispered the one thing she had always wanted to say.

"I love you…goodbye, Inuyasha." Shaking a little, she moved his head from her lap, carefully resting it on the ground as she stood up, "I'm sorry." Was the last thing she said before she turned around her expression hardening as she took in the man she had just moments before been in rapture with…she hated him more than anything now.

"Lets... go." She said walking forward not having the stomach nor the heart to look back at the life she was leaving behind.

"Good." He grinned as he walked away, turning to follow the girl. 'This revenge will be far sweeter.'

Kagome's heart slowly broke in her chest with each step, the tears flowing more freely than ever as she walked away from the man she loved, the man she truly loved.

"Sango," She whispered to herself. "Miroku, I hope you somehow find him." She told them even though they would never know she had even thought the words. "Don't forget to use all of my cream for his cuts, and change the bandage everyday to prevent infection and...don't hate me." Brushing a tear from her chin, she kicked all thoughts from her head and focused on a plan to get her back to where she belonged.

-Break-

Shippo's legs shook uncontrollably as he looked around the scary forest, something in his self conscience telling him that he should be aware of his surroundings.

"Spooky." He mumbled to himself as an owl hooted nearby the sound echoing through the woods, reverberating off the life like trees that surrounded him. He jumped and yelped almost causing him to teeter off of the log that he was resting his aching, tired feet on.

He sought to look over at Kirara to see if the only other demon currently in the group had instinctively felt the eerie change in the air.

The said cat stood nearby, her ears perked on her head as she scented the air, her giant eyes searching the tree line for any signs of something wrong. The cat blinked before turning to Shippo, her above feline intelligence eyes looking at him bluntly.

"Mew." She offered and Shippo frowned.

Even though as a fox he couldn't really understand her, he knew what the sound was trying to convey. He gulped loudly and nodded to the small cat before turning and looking at the two humans in the group who were unaware of the strange change in the forest around them.

"Uh Sango," He whispered as he slowly moved closer to the other, albeit less predominate, motherly figure in the group. "Me and Kirara…we think something's watching us..." He shivered and Kirara whimpered and nodded her head to prove his point, the hairs on her back standing up on end as Shippo spoke.

Sango instantly perked up from her spot at the fire, standing as she extended her senses, knowing that if Kirara was feeling it too then it had to be real.

"Is it a demon?" She whispered to the young kit as she fingered her sword, her eyes staring out into the dark only to see nothing but a dark misty forest. She wasn't surprised considering they had chosen a camp site that was far off the traveling path in favor of one that was more likely to be used by a kidnapper, mangled woods surrounded them because of this choice.

She glanced towards Miroku who had stood up at the same time she had. He too was staring at the woods intently, sensing for anything that was out of place, anything dark, anything demonic.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered to her, his eyes dark and serious, a far cry from his normal cheerful attitude.

Sango licked her lips nervously, her eyes darting back to the black of the trees. Even though she wasn't a spiritualist like Miroku and Kagome, she had been trained by her father to sense demonic aura for her job as a demon exterminator. And although she could do it quite well, it was hard for her to do it to the level of Miroku. But even with this fact, even with her weak ability, she still could sense the aura as it got closer.

She gritted her teeth and shot a look at him, a look that spoke volumes.

"Shippo," Miroku commanded causing the young kit to jump.

"Yes, Miroku!"

"Go hide with Kirara." The monk commanded plainly as he reached for his staff, taking it into a tight grip as he rummaged his opposite hand in his sleeve looking for pray scrolls that were usually hidden there. "Sango and I will check this demon out."

Shippo nodded his head hastily as he grabbed the small demon cat who simply meowed, a sign of blessing to those about to go search, as if she was telling them 'good luck.'

Shippo wasted no time on things like that as he scurried away, his self preservation instincts far greater than any resentment he might have at the idea of being left out of the loop. Quickly he scurried off to hide in a thickly built tree that happened to have a vacant hollow half way up its middle, a good vantage point just as well as a great hiding place.

Miroku nodded in approval when he saw Shippo's fury tail disappear into the hole of the tree and glanced at Sango. The two nodded before stepping away from the clearing both sensing the aura was coming closer to them but was still a ways off.

"Sango." He mumbled as they stepped towards the edge of the clearing. "Let's move a little ways away from Shippo and Kirara. We don't want the demon to get to close and realize there's easier prey."

"Good idea." Sango agreed with a whisper of her own as she grabbing Hiraikotsu that was propped up against a nearby tree, and slinging in over her shoulder, she was ready to attack.

Silently, they stepped out of the clearing into the thick under brush, Sango's eyes narrowing as she tried to sense the demon's arrival, but her lack of true experience dealing with sensing in the woods getting in the way.

"Miroku," She whispered barely audible. "Tell me when you feel it coming." Sango requested even as her pride prickled in her chest. She wished she was able to sense at the level of Kagome and Miroku, even Inuyasha but alas, her talents were with slaying not with finding.

The monk nodded but didn't even try to comment on Sango's unwitting admission. "Something's not right." He told her as his eyes darted in every direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, a demon races at top speed to its target, but this one seems like it's just strolling leisurely towards us." He growled low in his throat, irritated from the nerve-wracking waiting. Even if he was a lot more patient than Inuyasha that didn't mean he wasn't still impatient to a degree.

"Do you think it doesn't care about us then?"

"Or it thinks we're so weak it doesn't need to rush." Miroku replied, his voice devoid of any real emotion as he spoke. Sango bit her lip, understanding completely what Miroku meant. This demon might not even think they were worth the fight or it thought they were so easy to kill that it should take its time, which only meant one thing.

"It's an intelligent demon then, don't you think?"

"Judging by the aura it's emitting, it is." The monk agreed as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "It's close." He warned, his voice low as he readied himself to fight.

Without a second thought Sango dropped into her fighting stance as well, glad that she had opted to leave her kimono off for the time being in favor of her armor. It would only waste time to change between the two.

Both the monk and the exterminator continued to wait, sweat starting to form on their foreheads and necks as the anticipation of the coming demon rang through them. They both stood, tense as a shadowy figure formed a few hundred feet away, the outline of a person just as Sango had predicted. They both glanced at each other before nodding sharply, agreeing it was time to put their game faces on. Turning back to look at the approaching figures, those faces nearly died as they took in the approaching 'demonic' aura.

A woman, beautiful, of a slight build in bellowing robes, her hair white as a cloud, her eyes a tranquil crystal blue that seemed to pierce through the darkened forest glowing, in her right hand a snake cane, and on her lips, a mocking smile.

"Tsubaki?" Sango mumbled, the sound reaching all the way to Shippo's sensitive demonic ears.

"Uh oh," Shippo whispered in response, holding Kirara closer, "Tsubaki's presence could only means trouble." He looked down at the demon cat, his eyes questioning. "You think she knows where Kagome is?"

The cat didn't respond, didn't even glance in Shippo's direction as she eyed the beautiful woman carefully preparing herself in case she needed to attack.

"Hello," The dark Miko said with a smile as she approached. "Friends of Inuyasha." The smile turned into a smirk. "Just the people I was looking for."

Miroku smiled. "Well, if it isn't the beautiful black miko Tsubaki..." He drew out, the perverse nature of his person coming out. He was very aware of the red aura emitting from behind him, just belonging to the jealous Sango.

Sango narrowed her eyes, sweat dropping from her forehead as she frowned. "Moron." She mumbled before hitting him over the head.

"Ow, Sango…" He hissed under his breath as he rubbed his abused head. "I was trying to make her feel comfortable."

Sango rolled her eyes as Tsubaki laughed behind her hand. "Such an interesting monk." The black miko ventured as she stared at Sango, her smile taunting. "With good taste."

Sango snorted, stepping forward and away from Miroku.

"What are you doing here, witch?" Sango demanded, readying herself in case the wench lashed out at them with her magic.

"Well," Tsubaki mumbled as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I was actually coming to give you a piece of rather important information…out of the kindness of my heart."

Sango narrowed her eyes tilting her head to the side serious. "I highly doubt your heart possesses any kindness." She told the witch her lips pursed.

"Yes," Miroku agreed stepping to stand by Sango's shoulder his expression just as serious as her once again. "Still, tell us what information do you have?"

Tsubaki smirked. "It's rather good." She sang out. "I mean, it does involve someone rather close to you both, after all." Her eyes gleamed.

"Someone close?" Sango whispered, her heartbeat accelerating in her chest, that could only be one of two people: Inuyasha or Kagome. "Tell us!" She demanded firmly her grip on Hiraikotsu tightening.

Tsubaki fluttered her eye lashes. "She's not doing well." She told them a dark smiling lighting her face. "She's having some…troubles." She smiled evilly, her scar shining as the firelight highlighted her face.

"What have you done to Kagome!" Sango tried to jump forward to knock that menacing smile off of her face, but Miroku stopped her with a firm hand on her wrist, yanking her backwards against him, his lips on her ear. Secretly savoring the feel of her backside on his front.

"She might be able to tell us where Kagome is." He whispered harshly into her ear. "So we have to stay calm." Sango gritted her teeth wanting nothing more than to punch the monk.

"But…" She whispered back as Tsubaki watched entertained.

"Just be patient." He told her firmly and this time she listened but not because of his words, because of the shaking she could feel in his hands. "Tell us Tsubaki-sama," He called to her. "What have you done with Kagome-sama?"

"Oh, nothing to harmful really." She waved it off, eyeing the two and wondering what the whispering was about. "It's just a simple spell.

"A spell?" Sango called her fist beginning to shake just as Miroku's was. "What kind of spell?" She hastily yelled trying her best to stay back.

"As I said, it's just a simple spell." The dark miko commented as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You'll see when you run into Bankotsu and her soon enough."

"Bankotsu?" Miroku's eyes widen at the mention of the bandit. "But Bankotsu's dead! Inuyasha killed him on Mount Hakurea!"

Tsubaki shrugged an unnatural innocent look crossing her features. "So he did, but that doesn't mean he stayed dead." She fired back, her expression going from innocence to cunning. "After all if Naraku can bring him back to life once, he can do it again."

"But why?" Sango wormed her way out of Miroku's grip.

"Naraku does everything for a reason." Tsubaki told her with a firm nod.

"He has a new plan?" Miroku said with conviction his eyes shining with anger. "Tell me now, or I'll end your miserable existence as Kagome should have back when she had the chance to!"

"Oh please." The woman laughed behind the back of her head. "Let's not go that far, I've only come to tell you this." Her laughter stopped and she looked at them both her expression dead serious but taunting. "Heed it. I'll be on my way now, so goodbye." She finished abruptly before turning on her heel and leaving without another word.

Shippo peeked his head out of the tree his ears twitching on the side of his head as he watched the black miko disappear into the trees. Jumping down, Kirara following as he darted towards Sango, jumping on her shoulder, his eyes staring at the retreating back his ears blocking out the sound of Sango and Miroku discussing what their next move was.

He watched, pupils dilating, as the evil priestess turned and looked at him, cracking a grin as she made eye contact with the small kitsune.

She took two little darts out of her pocket and threw them straight into Shippo's stomach. He could feel something seep into his blood stream, but he couldn't feel any pain at all. Before he knew what he had seen, they had sunk into his skin and he didn't even know what they were or where they had gone.

He felt his mind go fuzzy for a second before he came back to himself, seeing the two marks as if for the first time.

"Must be tics or something..." He mumbled, blinking confused. "Funny, I don't remember any ticks."

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango questioned as she turned to glance at the small boy.

"Nothing." He told her firmly as he looked at both the monk and the exterminator. "What are we going to do now?"

"Wait till first light." Miroku told them both as he glanced out into the darkness. "And then find Kagome."

"With any luck, Inuyasha already has." Sango added to his sentence, her heart hoping beyond all hope that the half demon had in fact already found her.

"Please Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered as he followed Sango and Miroku back to the fire. "Find her, and keep her safe."

-Break-

"Kagome?" Bankotsu and Kagome had arrived at a new cave about half an hour ago, and Kagome still hadn't said a word since the Inuyasha encounter. Bankotsu had tried several times to get her to open up and talk, but it had all been in vain. The girl had not said a word, but instead she had simply stared blankly ahead of herself, watching the wall of the cave as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Bankotsu growled at the very thought. 'What's wrong with her, damn it?' He grumbled to himself as he eyed the silent girl. 'It's like she's angry... well duh she's angry.' He stated internally. 'But why?' He questioned before frowning deeply. 'Stupid wench, I was only trying to help you!' He snorted crossing his arms over his chest. 'Besides, you'll probably be over it within a day or two anyway.' He thought as he looked at her hunched up against a tree by the cave's entrance. Her shoulders were heaving and he heard controlled sniffles.

"Kagome, please answer me." It was enough that he had to put up with her, but now he had to beg? What was up with this woman, and why was she so different and nerve-wracking?

"What?" She managed to keep her voice maintained and calm. It didn't do much, because he knew she'd been crying and saw right through her act.

"You promised you'd do anything I said, but you're over there crying. Why don't you come over here and sit with me, and quit with the waterworks?"

Kagome sighed and turned away from him, she didn't want to go anywhere near him after what had just happened only hours ago. She hesitated after a minute, but then pushed herself up and made way over to the last guy on Earth that she wanted to spend time with. After all, a promise is a promise, and if it meant Inuyasha was alive, then it was worth her suffering.

"Okay..." She sat next to him bringing her knees to her chest, her hands wrapped around her upturned knees.

Bankotsu smiled, reaching out to move a lock of hair out of her face, she flinched at the contact but she couldn't ignore the unwanted jolt of electricity in her body. Even though it was a jolt of pleasure it still made her feel sick to her stomach. Not aware of the reason behind her shiver, Bankotsu reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at him, the contact completely unwanted and tried to tear her hand away, but he was determined to make her understand him.

"Listen, woman." He growled as he glared at her, feeling anger and hurt build inside of him. "I did you a favor back there, and you know you're better off without him."

Kagome felt her heart tighten in her chest and the tears began to form again in her eyes as she pulled herself into a tighter fetal position.

"I love him." She whispered her grip on her knees tightening even further. "I love him!" This time it was a yell, a firm reminder why she was still fighting against the braided teen.

"Then...then why did you kiss me, bitch!" He glared at her, angry she would just kiss him out of desperation.

She gritted her teeth. "It was a mistake." She told him honestly. "I wasn't myself back there so you can't hold it against me!"

Bankotsu growled and grabbed onto her other hand, holding both of them with almost all his strength, attempting to keep in mind that she was just a girl.

"What do you mean?" His voice reverberated off the cave walls. "You were into it, you can't deny that! You were acting like that kiss was the best thing you'd ever had, and now you're telling me it was all just a mistake?"

Kagome managed to pull herself away, scooting a few feet away from his side, holding herself together barely as she spoke. "I wasn't myself." She repeated softly. "I know this sounds…unbelievable…but there was this…a…this…voice inside," She told him, her words sounding stupid even to her own ears. "A voice in my head was telling me to do all of that with you. I had no intention of doing any of it." She admitted. "I…I did it because that voice manipulated me."

"Manipulated you?" He snorted. "Last time I checked random voices don't just pop up in your head and tell you to fuck with someone."

"I know it's weird but its true!" She shot back at him. "It made me feel things that I never should have felt. It made me feel horrible wrong things and then I…I did something stupid I can't take back. It was just jealousy and payback for that jealousy, and I just…lost myself in a moment of self disgust."

He slowly turned his head to look at her, shock evident in his smooth features. She knew she had to let him know the truth, and it really did feel relieving to let him know, but something else inside her told her it might not have been the best choice she could have made.

"You mean to tell me, after all this shit you've put me through, after all the times you've turned me on only to partly reject me, it meant absolutely nothing to you?"

She glanced at him, then at the top of her knees, then back at him before returning her eyes back to her knees. She swallowed hard, her hands shaking as she realized that she could be in serious trouble now.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself years from now holding one of Inuyasha's pups and sitting next to the hanyou himself. She could just see the look on his face as he took in his own child, as he took in the sweet little face with his eyes placed perfectly within it. She could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him as he looked into that small face, as he reached one clawed hand to touch the baby's fine hair. She could almost hear him, 'Kagome…' She heard the awe in his voice. 'She's beautiful, thank you.'

'I want that.' Kagome thought to herself as the image left her as the smile on his stunned face disappeared into the recesses of her mind. 'But, it's too late now.' She felt the tears build in her eyes even more at the very thought. 'No,' She told herself firmly. 'No…I can't let that go, I can't let go of that possibility! I want that…I want that happiness, I want him to have that happiness.' She told herself with conviction. 'And the only way to do that, is to take charge now!'

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow looking at her strangely as she squeezed her eyes shut focusing on something intently. He didn't know what she was up to. Every so often, she would slightly nod her head and grunt. He strained his eyebrow and wondered what the hell she was doing. He grew bored of just looking at her, and grabbed the girl herself, pulling her close.

Kagome was in the middle of her reasoning, when she felt Bankotsu's arm snake around her waist and pull her into his lap and put on an iron grip. She froze in place as she felt his breath hot against the nape of her neck and her eyes dilated with panic, and her stomach tingled with unwanted feelings.

"You didn't let me finish. After all this time, I thought you were something special but you're so much more than special, Kagome." He told her his voice thick and raw. "You're a tease. Someone who won't give in unless you put your foot down and take them with you. You play hard to get, and just when I get a little taste of what you have to offer, you jump back thirty feet and make me come back for more." He smiled against her skin and tenderly kissed her neck.

'Oh no... Oh no... Oh kami,' Kagome's mind was reeling. 'What am I going to do now! I can't even move and he's got me locked up against him... and please... just... stop...' Her sanity was being driven away little by little as he danced his lips against her skin slowly and teasingly. If she could, she would have broken out of his hands, but they were firmly grasping the opposite wrist making sure she had no escape.

"Bank-" She gasped, "Bankotsu! Stop right now... Please!" She begged against her body's will.

'Oh, Kagome...' The dirty betraying voice called to her once more.

'No! Oh hell no, I'm not listening to a damn thing you say!' She screamed, infuriated that the cause of all of this had returned so easily.

She shifted away from Bankotsu as he tried to part her knees, positioning himself between them. She resisted, holding her legs tightly together causing him to back off slightly only to continue with his lips gracing her neck.

'That's what you're saying right this moment, but in a few minutes you'll just be up against him taking him in.' The voice taunted. 'You know that's what you really want.'

'No! After what I've done to Inuyasha, I can't do this! I won't do this again. It's wrong!'

'How is it wrong? Inuyasha won't know a thing.'

'Oh hell he will! With my luck, he's probably up searching again and he'll stumble in on the charade!' At that thought, Kagome, best she could, got to her knees and succeeded in getting Bankotsu out from between her legs. To Bankotsu, the action had different implications, it got her closer, so much closer to him. Kagome turned trying to get away but Bankotsu smirked at the action, grapping her more firmly, planting her back to his front.

'Mmm, what's she doing? Must have not loved that mutt as much as she claimed to, because now she's wanting me!' He thrust his hips up and made his waiting erection come in contact with her lower back.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as the stiff appendage firmly rubbed against her ass.

'This isn't happening.' She told herself as her face went pale and the sensation in the pit of her stomach grew more ticklish. She knew exactly what it was, she knew exactly what he was thinking, and that made her feel disgusting.

'Oh but it is.' The voice told her pointedly.

'No,' Kagome said her voice a snarl. 'I have to get out of here, I can't stay, I can't do this. I won't do this. I love Inuyasha!'

'You made a deal.' The voice told her, angrily.

'Deals off!' Kagome screamed, the sound echoing loudly in her head as she felt Bankotsu start grinding on her backside. Anger boiled inside of her.

'Don't!' The voice snarled, its cool completely evaporating in her mind.

'Fuck off!' Kagome snarled right back as she shoved his hands away from her with all her might, turning quickly yanking herself to her feet only to pull her foot back and kick him straight in the crotch.

Bankotsu screeched falling back, his hands moving to grab his bruised manhood trying to get the feeling back he had just lost.

Kagome smirked as she took in the sight of the man on the ground, glad that she had broken whatever spell had been captivating her.

'Take that you fucking voice!' She mocked as she turned and ran from the cave at full speed, glad to be liberated from Bankotsu, glad to be free, glad that her dream could be completed, glad that she might see that smile on that man's face for real one day.

Making her way through the rough brush, she dodged trees and jumped over holes in the ground. She didn't even bother to look back, because she knew it was impossible for a man to heal fast after taking that much pain in that fragile area. From past occurrences, she had learned that it could take as much as thirty minutes or as little as thirty seconds for a man to regain feeling in that particular male region. She wasn't sure how long it could take Bankotsu but she hoped it would be longer rather than shorter.

'Inuyasha,' She cried out internally. 'Don't worry... I'm coming for you!'

It was too bad Kagome didn't have the same sense of direction her favorite hanyou had, otherwise she would have realized she wasn't heading back to the hanyou at all but instead to a certain wolf.

**Author's notes-**

Some of your questions might have been answered, but I'm sure that many more of them have been introduced. It's only the beginning of a very long story, and we we have a far way to go before we even get close to the end!

Routinely thanks to Inumah Asahi De for all the things you do for this, and all the effort you put in to make it look the way it does. I may have made the plot and story line, but you have giving me many ideas, livened it up, gave it body and flow, and just about made it what it is. Thank you, my good friend. ^_^

Next chapter, all you KogaxKagome fans will get your share of the curse, just like the BankotsuxKagome fans have!


	5. Kouga: Easily Fooled

Oh yeah, it's going good, a few juicy parts in here for all you fruity people!

**Disclaimer- **I only own the right to jot down my story. All the characters inside are only owned my Rumiko Takahashi! (She makes some of the best anime EVER!)

**glon morski: **I can already tell you're going to be a big lover of this, lol! It's good because I know that it makes someone interested at least! Sorry for your disappointment, but it wasn't real between Kagome and Bankotsu sadly. I haven't quite figured out what I'll make Inuyasha do when he finds out about the curse, but I can assure you with his stubbornness, he'll make it hilarious! Yes, you're thinking how I'd want you to! What Tsubaki did to Shippo, was a secret. You'll find out ^_~

**That Guy: **I'm sorry, but I liked the taste of a more mouthy Kagome.. She's just too innocent sometimes! Delighted that you love it though. You just might be right. Lol, not really, but somewhere between those lines anyway.

**A game called love- Chapter Five**

"Gawwww..." Miroku yawned as he stood up and stretched out his sleepy back muscles and stiff neck. He looked over and saw the hump where Sango was sleeping, a smirk forming on his face as he popped his shoulders. Licking his lips slightly he walked over to her spot knelling down beside her, his eyes roaming up and down the arc of her body, taking in her mused hair and her delicious hip's soft curve.

"Sango..." He breathed out slowly wanting nothing more than to touch her, caressing that beautiful full hip but knowing better. Waking a sleeping Sango was not a smart idea, at least not in that way. "Sango wake up."He tried, but got no response from the sleeping girl.

Frowning he reached out a hand, gently shaking her in an innocent way so he wouldn't get a slap in the cheek and a lecture of morning breath if she awoke suddenly. He got no response, except for a mumbled grunt.

Narrowing his eyes he bent down placing his lips closer to her ear to amplify his voice, maybe shock her awake. "Sango!"

"Hm." Was her only response.

Miroku sighed and sat back crossing his feet, his eyes trained on her staring at her, and he thought of a way to get her to wake up without resulting in bodily injury. A breeze wafted past him and he shuttered as he and noticed it was sort of chilly in this section of the forest.

"Be glad you have a warm blanket." He mumbled to Sango as he wrapped his arms around himself only to stop mid way as an idea struck him.

Smiling slyly, he reached for the blanket, grabbing the corners before yanking it off of her body, hoping the shock of the cold would wake her.

In response, she only rolled over onto her stomach, her heavy kimono more than enough to keep her warm except for her exposed arms which she sheltered from the cold by snaking them under herself. Unbeknownst to Sango, this new position only made her butt sort of stick out into the air, too much of a temptation for Miroku to resist.

"She's only asking for it," The perverted monk reasoned as he watched her hind courters sort of twitch as she got more comfortable. "And besides, I haven't had a good feel in days!" He planted both of his hands onto her butt, and 'oomphed' when her foot connected to his windpipe sending him to stumble over and he hit his head on a low dangling tree branch.

"What's the big idea copping a feel this early in the morning, you dumb old hentai!" Sango whined out annoyed that she had been woken up from a lovely rest by such a lecherous tactic.

"Oh, Sango, it's almost midday." Miroku complained as he set up his body used to the cruel punishment. "We should have been up hours ago already." Miroku rubbed a bruise that was bound to form on the top of his head before getting a good look at Sango's face, noting the dark circles that rested underneath her normally vibrant eyes. "How much sleep did you get altogether?" He asked worriedly his injuries forgotten.

"Those dang owls kept me up all night." She mumbled irritated as she glared into a hole in a nearby tree knowing that was the owl's home. "So I'd guess almost none." She said miserably to him as she struggled to sit up and rub the goop out of her eyes.

"Hm, remind me next time not to chose a location that looks owl infested." He said looking around at the various owl hiding placing, nooks in trees and things of the like.

"Gladly." She got to her feet and started over to the sleeping Shippo laying on the curled up neko demon who was also asleep. She smiled at the cute image of both the smaller members of the group, and almost hated to wake them up, but knew she'd have the opportunity to see them like this many times again.

"Sango, would you mind going to get some water after you wake them up? I'm going out to get some firewood and then some meat."

She nodded acknowledging the monk before kneeling down next to the small creatures not realizing that Miroku was still behind her watching her with a gentle smile on his face. For all his perverted ways, he still always found it endearing more than anything to watch Sango, especially when he got to see the strong woman look at a child as if they were the most precious thing in the world. With this thought he turned silently walking into the foggy woods disappearing in the distance.

Sango glanced at him out of the corner of her eye noting the gentle, fatherly, husbandly smile that graced his face before he walked away.

'I can't stay mad at him when he smiles at me like that.' She thought as she turned back to the kit and cat her mind remembering the incident from this morning's wake up call. 'But damn, he can be such a pervert when he tries to be!' She thought agitated that he could drive her crazy with the mere touch of his hands.

She shrugged the thought off and sat down next to the last sleeping couple to wake them up.

"Shippo, wake up!" She said nudging him awake slowly and laughed when Kirara struggled out from under the extra weight that was laying on top of her. Right when the cat slid out from under him, his head landed on the ground with a thud and he opened his eyes against his will.

"I'm up, Sango." He said standing up and looking at her waiting for her to dish out his morning duties, they were usually something along the lines of 'go pick berries for breakfast.'

"Would you mind taking Kirara and getting some berries and fruits?"

He shrugged his shoulders taking in the typical command only to stop as his mind registered something off about it. Turning back to her, he tilted his head to the side confused, his expression puzzled. "Why do I have to take Kirara, I never take Kirara?"

Sango bit her lip, looking around her, a creepy feeling seeping into her as the cold wind blew through the clearing, unnaturally.

"Tsubaki could still be out there." She told the small kit, her expression serious. "I think it's wise you have Kirara with you in case something happens or she shows up." She said nodding to Kirara to go along with the young kit.

"I can handle myself, Sango!" He protested with a pout.

Sango only smiled gently in return before responding firmly. "I'm sure you can, but let's not take any chances for right now, okay?"

Shippo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest but nodded his agreement. "Fine. Come on Kirara, we have berries to collect." He said making sure that she was trailing him as he started towards the clearing's edge.

His pace slowed when he reached it, his eyes taking in the strange almost mysterious mist in front of him that caused his knees to shake. Gulping he turned back to look at Sango who was digging in Kagome's bag that was left behind when the girl disappeared.

'I can't let her know I'm scared.' He thought as he turned around puffing out his chest as he began to walk into the still unnaturally dark forest.

Immediately an uneasy feeling filled him, a strange gnawing panic that set in his stomach. He gulped again his legs trembling as a shadow passed by him, a sight he could just see out of the corner of his eye. "Did you see that Kirara?" He asked but the small cat didn't even mew in response.

He looked down at her to see her sniffing the ground, deciding not to bother the small feline if she wasn't reacting to the shadow he continued on, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach.

'Maybe I'm just really hungry. Kagome says when you're really hungry you're tummy can hurt. I'll ask Sango when I get back just to be on the safe side.' He thought, deciding that he would question the family troubled girl about the semi-aching pains in his belly. She would know after all.

Suddenly Kirara mewed beside him and took off, moving faster than even his paws could carry him. "Kirara, where are you going?" He yelled as he watched her scamper away, following her down the path without question. He stopped dead in his tracks behind her and ogled at the huge bush of berries that rested in his sight.

"I get it!" He said in triumph as he eyed the delicious looking berries. "Good nose Kirara, I couldn't smell them from back there." He smiled to himself before reaching into his coat, taking out a small cloth that he kept there in the same place he hid his tricks and spinning tops and started picking the black tented berries off of their places and putting them into the cloth.

Kirara watched as he did so, and just mewed a 'You're welcome' to him as she ate the berries that fell on the ground below him.

"If you eat them all now then I won't give you any later." Shippo warned the small cat as he continued to pile more and more berries on the cloth, being careful that none of them rolled off.

Kirara shrugged in the odd way the demon cat always seemed to be able to and continued nibbling on the fallen berries as Shippo plucked more and more for breakfast.

"Have it your way." He told her with a shrug of his own as he dropped a few more berries onto the cloth. "That should do it." He mumbled as he tied the ends of the cloth together his eyes glancing back at the cat before he finished tying the cloth. "You sure you're not gonna want anymore because this isn't enough for you too. Just me Sango and Miroku."

"Mew." She shook her head no, her soft cry easily understood by the fox demon.

"Cool." Shippo said as he picked up the large cloth using some of Kagome's slang he had picked up. "Let's get outta here! It's creepy."

Quickly they raced back to the campsite entering the clearing moments later. Sango had already put some water inside the pot and was putting various herbs and spices into the mixed liquid and waiting for Miroku to get back with the firewood.

"Sango, I have the berries that you asked me and Kirara to fetch." He said gently laying the bag onto the ground.

"Thanks, you two. We only have to wait for Miroku to get back, then we can eat and get on the road. Do you want to rest for a little while longer? I have the soup already started and I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind helping me clean and cut the meat." She offered the still tired kitsune.

"If you don't mind, I think I will." He knew he couldn't use Kirara for a pillow, so he just snuggled into Sango's still unmade bed and fell right back to sleep and to continue his dreams.

Sango smiled as the child passed out on the spot and continued to stir the ingredients into the soup even though it wasn't on the fire yet.

"Oi, Sango?"

She turned, her eyes lighting on Miroku before she smiled. "What took you so long, monk?"

He chuckled at her words, loving the way her smile contradicted them. "Well, the dead wood is still a bit wet, and I had to look really hard to find dry pieces." He said dragging a pile of wood and splinters into the center of the cock pit. Could you go ahead and make the fire so I can catch something to eat?"

"Sure," She nodded as she stood going over to the wood, testing it with her fingertips before breaking a section off easily, knowing that meant it would burn quickly. "Just be right back because we have to get back to Inuyasha soon, and tell him that Bankotsu has Kagome."

"Alright." He said with a nod turning to walk away but stopping himself before turning to look at her. "Sango, do you get the feeling," He stopped speaking for a minute as if contemplating even saying what he was going to. "That something's wrong?"

Sango stopped with the wood at his words, glancing around them at the oddly misty morning, the cold breeze from earlier deciding at that moment that it should sweep through the clearing again, chilling her as it did.

"I'm not sure." She concluded. "But I know something just…isn't right."

He nodded his head in understanding before disappearing into the clearing in search of meat for breakfast.

-Break-

Within an hour, they all had eaten and were packing up. Shippo was still a little hungry due to the fact that Miroku hadn't gotten enough meat to satisfy his needs. Rubbing his stomach Shippo looked at the monk confused, wondering why he hadn't brought more food, the one rabbit hadn't even come close to making his hunger pains go away. A fact that was gnawing at him.

"Miroku," He called as he watched the monk place one of the cooking pots in Kagome's bag. "Can I ask you a question?"

Miroku stopped what he was doing to give the child a sideways glance. "Sure, Shippo."

"Why do you only get rabbits and not boars or deer?" Shippo inquired. "Inuyasha always gets us something big and if he can't he gets a bunch of rabbits.

Miroku frowned at the question as he zipped up Kagome's backpack standing to his feet and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'm just not as..." Miroku stopped looking for the right words. "Well, I just can't catch them like Inuyasha can. He has claws and speed on his side, Shippo. I just don't have that."

"Oh," Shippo mumbled as he slumped down, vaguely missing the hanyou or more accurately really missing the hanyou and Kagome as well. Between the two he was always cared for in every way possible. Kagome to snuggle with him and Inuyasha to feed him, was keeping him in tune with his demon heritage. Miroku and Sango just weren't the same.

"I'm still hungry." Shippo mumbled as the pain in his stomach intensified.

"How can you still be hungry?" Miroku muttered as he looked at the two rabbit carcasses left from breakfast. Shippo had eaten most of them.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "That's just how my stomach feels."

Miroku eyed the kit strangely but didn't say anything else about it, chalking it up to a growth spurt.

"Sango are you ready?" He called back to the woman who was rolling her sleeping supplies up.

"Almost." She said drawing out the word as she shoved the series of blankets into her pack, a pack that Kagome had given her. "I'm ready!"

"Alright then let's go!" Miroku commanded with a firm nod as he glanced at Shippo who was still holding his stomach in a very unnatural way.

-Break-

"Now where am I?" Kagome said monitoring the forestry around her and making sure she was safe from any demon attacks. "I thought I was going to Inuyasha, but it seems like I'm doing just the opposite."

She shivered as a cold wind flew by her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She bit her lip as the cold seemed to crawl into her body chilling her to the bone as it easily got under his exposed skin. Bringing her arms around herself she gulped the cold feeling unnatural to her as she glanced around, her eyes looking for anything suspicious that might accompany such a strange wind.

It was then that she felt them, eyes staring at her, scary, creepy, hungry eyes feasting on her figure from the shadows, she was sure of it. She could feel it. Doing as Inuyasha had taught her long ago she backed up against a tree making sure she could see every angle around her as the creepy feeling consumed her.

She heard a snapping to her left, she jumped, her eyes closing only to reprimand herself because of the action.

'Keep them open Kagome.' She demanded as she took a deep controlling breath, opening her eyes to scan the clearing. 'You have to see to know what's coming.' She told herself, her eyes focusing as she heard another snapping twig coming from the same direction. Her eyes darted towards the direction of the sound but she saw nothing. She only heard another twig break under the weight of a foot or a paw. She gulped, preparing herself for the impending possible fight but without a bow and arrows she wasn't sure what she would be able to do. After all, she had never been trained to simply fire a purity blast.

Another twig snapped, closer this time. She braced herself, tensing her muscles readying herself for whatever might emerge. Another snap, she tensed more, another snap, she gulped, another snap, she backed farther into the tree, another snap she darted her eyes looking for the cause, another snap, she saw a shadow, another snap, she raised her hands into fists, another snap, she stared in shock.

A demon had emerged from behind the tree, seeming surprised that she was there. It was a hunchback, with blazing eyes, on top of its head were two horns, and it was a little taller than her height. It's fire red eyes stared at her, looking into her very soul as it snarled giving her a mini heart attack as she realized that it was not friendly to say the least.

Instinctively, she reached behind her trying to get an arrow for protection, only to come up empty handed.

'Of course!' She thought kicking herself. 'I should have grabbed by bow when I left camp that night, so much of this could have been avoided if I had!'

It advanced closer and she heard the crunching of leaves under its feet, but she couldn't move to get out of its reach. Her body wouldn't let her for some odd reason. Gritting her teeth she tried to move, tried to make her feet leave the ground so she could run but nothing happened, it was as if her body wasn't under her control…

'That's it!' She realized as she watched the demon advance it's blood red eyes focused on her intently. 'It can paralyze me with its eyes.' Her eyes widened as the implications of that realization hit her. 'I can't move.' The thought echoed in her mind causing her mouth to open in shock, which doubled when she realized her mouth could open. 'I can scream!'

"HELP!" She closed her eyes like she always did when her and her mom watched a horror movie and the scary part came up and she couldn't bear the sight. She cursed herself as the footsteps were heard a foot away. She felt another gust of cool air glide across her soft skin and she opened her frightened eyes.

"Urggh!" The demon screamed as a fury blob kicked it in the side of its head, twisting its neck around at an impossible angle, the bones in its neck snapping at the impact before it was kicked again, this time out of the way and off to the side.

"Don't touch my woman you bastard!"

"Kouga?" Kagome gasped as the voice hit her ears, she would know it from anywhere. "Thank god!" She cried out as her body came back over her control and she slumped to the ground relieved that someone had actually come to her aid and saved her life.

"Yo' Kagome, what are you doing away from mutt face?" Kouga's voice came to her again. "Did you come to find me so you can at last be my mate?" He said taking her hands.

Kagome felt her whole body go warm from the touch, the tingling that had been in her stomach for days starting up again, awaking from dormancy instantly. She swallowed hard as the butterflies took over as her hands began to sweat as she looked up into his face and found his every feature more handsome than she ever had.

Yanking her hands away as gently as she could she rubbed her wrist casually glad when the now familiar but still strange feeling subsided.

'What the hell!' Her mind raced, the feeling scaring her more than the demon had.

"I was actually looking for Inuyasha." She said blushing hoping her statement would let him know she wasn't interested still.

'I'm not interested in anyone, only Inuyasha.' She told herself firmly.

Kouga snorted as if amused and stood offering her a hand to stand up. "Where is dog breath anyway?"

"Uh…" She mumbled as she stood without taking the hand, fringing dusting herself off so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. "I kind of don't know."

"That's a laugh." Kouga grumbled. "That dog is like a bitch with a pup when it comes to you."

Kagome wasn't sure if that was meant to be an underhanded compliment or not. "Well you know how it is sometimes…" She started only to be interrupted when Kouga narrowed his eyes as if noticing something for the first time.

"What's this scar on your forehead?" He said tracing the edge of a mark on her face.

"I was looking around behind me and I wasn't paying affection to where I was going, and rammed into a tree." Truthfully, she had been worried Bankotsu was following her and on the fourth time looking back, she had plunked face first into a bumpy barked tree. "It'll go away in a few days. I do need to clean it though." She said absently as she touched her forehead, using the action as an excuse to push his hand away.

"Well, it looks cleaned up of blood, but it still needs to be treated." He smirked. "Guess it's my turn to nurse you, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said bringing her hands to her side. He grabbed her arm carefully and swung her to his side and ran with his world wind surrounding them before she could even think to protest.

Instantly, her sides started to heat up as she felt his warmth penetrate through her sleeve where he gripped her arm. It was a mind numbing sensation, the same sensation she had gotten before with Bankotsu. It was that warm, almost dizzying, heart pounding feeling that started from the area he touched and moved all the way to that soft spoke in the middle of her stomach.

She gulped as she felt the hot blush dance across her cheeks, wishing it wouldn't spread but hardly able to stop it as it took over her whole face.

'Oh my lord,' She felt the words hit her mind hard, just as they had that first time when Bankotsu had unwittingly touched her. 'What is wrong with me!'

She felt the blush spread all the way down to her neck as he adjusted her, holding her closer to his side as he moved, ducking past a tree so quickly that she couldn't really see anything except a blur. Her breath began to come in pants as the heat began to build, an almost sizzling sensation starting on her skin where his hand touched her arm. It was hot, it was heavy, it was sexual.

'There is no way this is happening again!' She reprimanded herself, her mind racing as the feeling gained momentum, running through the rest of her, down to her very core, an awkward yet oddly welcoming feeling. 'It's just like Bankotsu, God, when did I become such a…a…' she couldn't bring herself to admit she felt like a whore. 'We're friends!' She told herself instead. 'Kouga and I are friends.' But she couldn't deny that she liked this feeling, the feeling of his muscles rippling as he wrapped his arms more firmly around her.

Her eyes closed and her mind went blank as that touch took over her, as those muscles moving, tensing and relaxing as he seemingly flew, touched her, protected her, encompassed her.

'Wait,' Her logical mind pressed through those illogical thoughts and urges. 'This is Kouga.' Kagome snapped her eyes opened just as she felt the wolf begin to slow down as he neared his den.

'This is Kouga.' She repeated forcibly. 'I can't possibly like his arms around me, but…' She mentally trailed off confused. 'It feels so, right, so sweet.' She shook her head violently. 'What the hell am I saying!'

"Kagome."

The sound of Kouga's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"We're at my place. Why don't you go inside and relax while I go find something to treat your pretty face?" He said lightly putting her down, which required removing his arm from around her. He mentally sunk, knowing that he had finally had an excuse to hold her and it was now over.

'Should have ran slower.' He told himself but couldn't help feeling stupid for it at the same time.

"Thanks, Koga!" She smiled a perfect white smile that turned Kouga's heart to muss at the sight.

"Anything for you Kagome." He told her sweetly, smiling a genuine gentle smile that made an undesired fluttering start in Kagome's chest. He was just about to turn and leave when he heard his name being called from the distance. Narrowing his eyes, he tilted his head to the side before his eyes widened in disbelief. "It couldn't be."

"What do you mean Kouga?" Kagome questioned behind him, her human ears unable to hear the voice that had called out only moments before.

The wolf turned shrugging. "Nothing…" He stuttered slightly. "I'll be right back!" And with that he took off, leaving Kagome distinctly confused and just curious enough to slightly follow, even if she knew she couldn't possibly keep up. Luckily for her, the person calling was not that far away.

It didn't take long for Kouga to see the childhood pain in the ass as she ran, albeit fast compared to other wolf demons, slowly towards him. "Hey Koga! I-"

"Ayame," he growled as they came to stand in front of each other, both coming to abrupt stops. "What are you doing here?" He frowned at the female wolf demon dressed in white fur.

"I just came to ask you if my pack and I could crash here for a while." The delicate looking redhead told him as she smiled oblivious to his current mood. "A group of villagers near our den attacked us. We got rid of them but they virtually ruined our home in the process." She frowned, her normally vibrant eyes lacking luster as she looked to her feet. "Since we don't have anywhere else to go and you kind of are our sibling tribe, will you let us stay for a while?" She blinked her eyes at him hopeful while his eyes were clouded with rage.

'How dare they destroy her pack's den? I'll kill them for doing this!' He snarled in his mind. 'Especially right when Kagome came along to mate with me!'

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of the said woman calling for him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, today was not his day.

"Kouga!" Kagome called, breathing heavily from the run she had just made, her eyes brightening when she spotted the girl standing beside him. "Ayame-chan!" She smiled at her friend and looked back at Kouga. "What brings you here?"

"She was just leaving." Kouga interrupted before Ayame could even begin to speak.

"But she just got here?" Kagome argued back as she stepped closer to them coming to stand across from Ayame. "And you live pretty far away, don't you Ayame-chan?"

Ayame blinked and looked down at the sweet girl before her. "Yeah, I mean it's in the mountains to the north, takes about a week to get here." She reached up grabbing one of her long pigtails in thought. "Took even longer with the whole tribe with me."

"The whole tribe?" Kagome questioned as the two women effectively ignored Kouga. "Why is the whole tribe with you?"

"No reason!" Kouga interjected as he stepped between the two females.

"But Kouga!" This time it was Ayame's turn to interrupt. "There is a good reason and you know it."

"Ayame, this is not the best time..." He didn't want her to ask in front of Kagome because of her huge heart. He knew she'd feel terrible for her female wolf friend and side with her. From the looks of Kagome's wonderful stare, his judgment was right.

"Am I missing something, Ayame?" Kagome asked as she glared at the wolf out of the corner of her eye, knowing he was hiding something from her, something important.

Ayame nodded firmly, using one hand to shove Kouga out of the way so she could see Kagome fully as they talked. "To make a long story short, my pack's home is destroyed and we need a place to stay that's wolf friendly." She said smiling, knowing she'd get her way thanks to Kagome's kind heart.

"How terrible!" Kagome whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "To have your home destroyed and nowhere else to go." Still teary eyed she turned to Kouga, hands clasp before her pleading."Can't she stay Kouga?"

The wolf took one look at her and felt his heart break in his chest. "But Kagome..." He tried.

The girl narrowed her eyes, the tears disappearing in favor of building rage. "If the shoe was on the other foot, I'm sure she would take you in."

The male wolf gulped, he already knew he had lost. "But..."

"Yeah Koga, we would!" Ayame said crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side sassily.

"Koga, take them in or I'm leaving too." Kagome threatened. "I bet me and Ayame could find a nice place to stay together."

"I bet we could." Ayame agreed with a nod, arms still crossed over her chest.

"Fine," Kouga grumbled. "You can stay!"

Ayame smiled triumphantly, but she secretly was a little disappointed that Kagome had to interfere for him to let them stay, but that didn't outweigh her desire to protect all of her friends and family.

"All right, everybody, come in!" She signaled causing the members of her tribe to emerge from the tree line where they had been waiting for permission to enter.

In all, about 12 members of the Northern Wolf Tribe were there, due to the fact that most of them were wiped out during the attack of one of Naraku's hair demons.

Kagome smiled and walked with Ayame back to the caves and watched Koga go out to hunt from the corner of her eye.

'Why does he seem so much more attractive than before?' she wondered as she watched him sulk into the forest. 'It's the same as Bankotsu, I never found him attractive until that last time and Kouga…he's just no Inuyasha.' Her thoughts trailed off as she bit her lip in thought. 'Could the two feelings be connected or are they just a coincidence?"

Even Kagome had to admit that nothing in life was as coincidental as this.

-Break-

The Inuyasha gang, minus their two main members, found themselves walking down a small forest path sometime in the late afternoon. It was nice out, a gentle breeze was coming through the woods but not too cold as it had been that morning.

The creepy feeling was gone and replaced by a feeling of peace as they slowly made their way in the direction they had last seen Inuyasha go.

"Do you think we're going the right way?" Shippo asked from his spot resting on Sango's shoulder.

"This is the direction he left in." Miroku answer back as his staff shook lightly at his side.

"What if he changed direction?" The kit posed the question innocently enough but it still irked the adults.

Sango cleared her throat before she responded. "That is a possibility."

"And if that did happen, then we might be going the wrong way, right?"

"Shippo?" Miroku questioned calmly as he stopped his eyes closed and that strange smile on his face he used with strangers.

"Yeah?"

"Please, just keep those thoughts to yourself.

"But!"

"Shippo." Sango spoke up this time. "I think that would be wise, unless that is, you want to walk?"

The kit instantly closed his mouth. Both Sango and Miroku smiled satisfied before starting to walk again. Only to almost instantly come to a stop as they notice a beautiful woman approaching them a few hundred yards ahead on the trail. Immediately Miroku seemed to shift gears, going into 'hentai mode' as he quickly stepped towards the woman who was eyeing them warily as she slowed down.

"Hello," Miroku called as he came to stand in front of her, giving her a light bow. "What might you be doing, lost beauty?"

The woman looked at him scared as his hand instantly reached behind her once he was close enough, and he touched her sort of on her backside. She then sighed in relief when Sango hit him jealously upside the head onto the ground.

"Thank you, young miss." She bowed to Sango.

"Please, call me Sango." Sango responded with a bow before she pointed at Miroku. "And this lecher here is Miroku."

"Is he your husband?" The woman looked down disgusted at him.

"Kami, no!" She said looking down at the perverted monk that was feeling his bump. "Would you mind telling me your name and what you're doing out in these woods all alone?"

"Oh how careless of me." The woman said with a gentle chuckle. "My name is Kaiya, and I am searching for my son Atachi." She told them her voice sounding saddened as she spoke. "My husband is ill and, Atachi, he ran away saying he wanted to gather an herb to heal him." She said looking down disappointed. "My husband told him it could soak up the illness from his body, and thus," Her head fell even further, her eyes closing, hiding tears. "Keep him alive."

"Maybe he's looking for the Isuru herb." Sango whispered thoughtfully as she brought a hand up to her chin in thought.

"That does really well with very horrible sicknesses." She thought of the times that Kaede would take her and Kagome out to some special field and collect herbs for Inuyasha's deep wounds from battle. She never knew how much she would miss those simple days until now.

"Yes" Kaiya looked up quickly her eyes seeming to shine as she nodded firmly, "That must be it, I remember its name started with 'I!'" As soon as that sparkle came back however it disappeared as the woman looked around them carefully. It was then that something the woman was holding caught Miroku's eye from the ground.

"Obaa-san." He said respectfully as he stood to his feet pointing at the strange glowing flower in her hand. "What is that you're holding?"

The older woman crinkled her brow before looking down at the plant he indicated with his finger. "This is the Tokahinji herb." She told them as she held it out in front of her, showing the strange glowing flower to them. "It is a demon herb. When someone is lost, you place something that belonged to them inside of it and it will help guide you to where they are. The brighter it is, the closer the lost have become."

"Amazing." Sango whispered as she leaned towards the glowing flower. "So he must be nearby then? If you like, we could help you find him."

"But Sango!" Shippo interjected. "We've got to find Inuyasha and Kagome, we don't have time to find somebody else."

The woman smiled softly as she looked at the young kitsune demon, her eyes so gentle that it made Shippo smile as well. "It's alright." She told them. "I couldn't ask you to stop your own search for my son. He, like this little boy, has demon blood on his side."

"He's a Hanyou?" Miroku questioned seriously as he looked at the woman, eyes attentive for once.

"Yes." She told them faintly, as if she was scared they would be angry.

Sango only smiled, her eyes kind. "So is our friend." She told the old woman.

"It is rare to find people such as yourself." The woman said with a bow. "I wish you much luck in your journey, and I hope you're friends are safe."

"Obaa-san, do you happen to have another Tokahinjui herb, we could use it, to find our friends?"

The old woman bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry but I only have this very one, I wish I could help you."

"Don't worry about it." Miroku told her gently with a slight smile. "Just look for your son."

"Thank you, you are most kind." The woman smiled back although she did so a little wearily. "It tends to grow near water and in the shade." She told them as she pointed back down the path. "I found this one not too far from here, there might be others close by where it was. Take the path down to the fork in the rode, go right and keep an eye out for any streams with well shaded areas and you might find one.

"Thank you so much for your help." Sango told her with a smile that turned into a frown. "The Isuru herb you said it was right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Nodding her head Sango reached for the bag on Miroku's back, opening it hurriedly and digging through it while the monk looked at her strangely from his place holding the bag. "What are you getting Sango?"

"This!" Sango said triumphantly as she pulled a small herb from the bag. "Kagome always keeps some handy in case Inuyasha gets hurt."

With a hopeful smile on her face, Sango handed the herb to the slightly older woman who took it into trembling hands.

"Thank you, Miss Sango." She whispered with a deep bow. "I hope your troubles come to an end soon." She said waving her goodbyes to the two.

"Goodbye Kaiya, good luck!" She turned to Miroku and massaged the bridge of her nose, deciding that she shouldn't let him know he had the best of her. "Don't think I forgot about you touching her." She hissed as the monk cowered.

"Right, lets go." He said with a shudder as he turned to follow the girl as she stomped off.

"He never learns does he, Kirara?" Shippo called from Sango's shoulder. The small cat demon mewed in agreement before she jumped from Miroku's shoulder, trotting until she reached Sango.

"Mew" She rubbed her cheek against Sango's, causing her to laugh and forget about the earlier act of jealousy.

"Lucky cat." Miroku grumbled to himself as he walked behind the rest of them , almost jealous that he had been abandoned by both Shippo and Kirara. A slight rumbling in the distance stopped his pity party, however, as he looked up at the sky, noticing for the first time the clouds that were forming there.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango called as she too stopped looking at the sky. "This isn't good."

"Yeah!" Miroku agreed as he came to stand next to her as the first telltale raindrops feel on his face.

"I hope Inuyasha's found Kagome, this looks like it might get bad." Sango bit her lip as the sound of thunder hit the air. "It's coming in fast, I mean it was light just a moment ago!"

"Yeah, Sango." Miroku agreed with both statements as his heart rate doubled. "I doubt Inuyasha's found Kagome," he said honestly, causing Sango to look at him with fear. "If he had, he would have found us all by now." Miroku said wiping some fallen water from the rain off of his upper lip. "Hm, I hope this isn't a bad omen."

"Well, maybe he sensed the storm, you know he always sees them coming." She said hiding her denial. "And they got some shelter."

"What if Kagome doesn't want to be found?" The group went silent as Shippo spoke, his small voice hard to hear as thunder rumbled from the distance. Before either could respond a rather loud rumbling of thunder and a very close strike of lightning caused all of them to jump. "Ah!" Shippo cried as he instinctively went back to the only male in the group, wanting the protection.

Quickly he worked his way into Miroku's robes, hiding there, the only part of him visible was his eyes. He shivered into Miroku's side while looking out from his robe.

"I'm scared." He chattered out as he clung to the much older man.

"It's alright Shippo." Miroku told him gently, reassuringly. "Lightning can't strike in the same place twice, so it'll be fine." He continued comforting the small kitsune before he turned his focus back to Sango. "Sango." He started his expression tight. "Don't you think it's strange that he hasn't found her yet? I mean…usually he finds her with just sure will power, he always does like…he can't live without her so he just presses on but…what if…its different this time?"

Sango sighed, her expression matching his own. "We all know what happened, and if I was Kagome and walked in on…that...I'd be heartbroken." She swallowed slowly as if choosing her words slowly making sure they didn't clash with past experiences. "Do you think..." She looked Miroku directly in the eye. "Do you think maybe she'd hiding from him?"

"Impossible!" He tried changing the subject. "Have you seen anything that looks something like that Tokahinji herb?"

Her eyes snapped into focus at the mention of the plant. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it!" She cried out as she looked up at the path ahead, squinting, she made out the fork in the rode up ahead. "She said she found hers after the fork, right?"

"Yeah." Miroku nodded his head. "Let's hurry."

Sango nodded in agreement as they both hastily started down the path ignoring the light drizzle of rain and the sound of thunder that came and went. "Do you still have Kagome's cloth?"

"Um, Inuyasha didn't need it, he knows Kagome's smell too well to begin with." He said fishing out the smaller half of Kagome's school uniform. They came to the fork in the rode and turned right just as they had been told, making their way down the path quickly as the rain began to come down slightly more.

"Miroku are our conical hats in there?" Sango questioned as she held a hand to her face, trying to keep the rain out of it.

Miroku shrugged slinging the bag off of his shoulder as he walked, opening it to dig around, easily finding the two wide brim hats. Pulling them out he handed one to Sango who eagerly took it, fitting it on her head before snapping it into place under her chin while Miroku did the same.

"That's better." She commented, glad that she could now see as well as stay dry. They continued down the path, glancing this way and that, looking between trees to see if they could spot the unusually glowing herb.

"Sango, Miroku!" Shippo suddenly called as he scurried out from Miroku's robes to his shoulder, pointing back into the forest. "Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Both humans inquired as they froze.

"It smells funny like the Tokahinji herb did, really funny. Like a demon but not a demon."

Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other silently before agreeing it was a good idea to investigate. Following Shippo's nose they moved through the forest, which was a good thing because the trees shielded them even more from the rain.

"Miroku!" Sango called as she looked through the trees taking in the sight of a strange looking field. "That field, its glowing." She pointed out almost hopefully.

"We should check it out." Miroku told them with a frown as they started towards the field, the feel of demon energy strange to Miroku. He glanced at Sango wondering if the woman could pick up the faint demonic presence, if she could she made no mention of it. "Alright. Shippo," He said to the small fox as they came to the edge of the field, "Look for a small herb that smells like the one that lady had."

"O-okay... but if I get struck my lightning, it's your fault." He stuttered out hopping out of Miroku's robes.

They all began searching for the targeted plant, grooming the wet fields with their heads protected by their large conical hats. Time passed slowly as they looked, discovering many strange herbs, some which glowed as the old woman's had but were not the sought after Tokahinji, and others that hissed and growled as if they were actually demons. The rain began to slow as they searched, the fast moving storm making its way quickly over their heads much to the groups relief.

After a good half an hour of searching the peace was disturbed by Miroku and Sango unwittingly bumping into each other in the tall grass.

"Watch it, hentai!" She said rubbing her head softly and glaring daggers at him from across the grass blades.

"Sorry, Sango dear. I wasn't watching where I was going." He told her as he stood and stretched, tired from being hunched over. "It's really hard to find something in this tall grass, though." He offered her a hand as he yawned. When she took it and stood up, he looked down, blinking a few times when suddenly he noticed a faint blue glow, a very familiar blue glow. Unfortunately to Sango, it looked like he was trying to look down her kimono.

"Miroku?" She said ready to pounce, but he didn't take his eyes away from the spot they were planted on.

"S-sango... There it is!" He said bending down and pinching it from its root cautiously. She looked down too and gasped, surprised they had actually managed to find it.

"Shippo, come here. Miroku found it! Wow you of all people." She called to the young boy directing the second part to the womanizing monk. Kirara was at his side running toward them too.

"Miroku? Oh wow, at least we found it though right?"

"I know right?" Sango acknowledged Shippo and turned back to her hentai. "Quick, put Kagome's clothes in it faster!"

Miroku took the cloth out and swept it across the herb's fine surface. It took on a blueish glow and started to fade onto nothing.

"We should probably get onto the trail again just in case, you know?" Miroku said nodding towards the path they were on just an hour ago.

"Hm, come on Shippo, Kirara." They hopped onto the shoulders of the walking pair. And Shippo smiled in content.

'We're coming Kagome, just hang in there and take care of Inuyasha too.'

If only Shippo knew that was nothing close to what he was about to encounter.

-Break-

"Whew that was soooo good! I feel a thousand times better than I did before!" Kagome said rubbing her pleased stomach.

"Me too, that was delicious Koga!" Ayame said putting her hand on his shoulder to thank him. He just shrugged it off.

"Uh...yeah thanks, but Kagome did all of the cooking herself."

"I've never had cooked food before!" Hakkaku commented as he chewed on another piece of meat.

"We just always have raw meat from whatever Koga catches and brings to us. It's not as good as this though, Kagome." Genta followed the complements with one of his own.

"Why thanks, everyone!" She said smiling and she noticed she had to burp. Not wanting to be rude or disgusting if front of all of her friends, she excused herself for fresh air saying that the fire had made her light headed.

"Okay, come back though." Genta and Hakkaku both called over their shoulders as they continued to chow down on the left over food.

"'Kay." Ayame called as well as she laid back, rubbing her stomach thoughtfully as the other wolves in the tribe went about their own nightly routines.

Koga, however didn't answer, he was just going to let her have a few moments to herself and then talk to her alone. Just the two of them, so they could maybe understand each other a little more.

'And then she'll love me and be my mate later tonight' He said grinning as he watched her walk away. He followed her every movement, teased by the sight of her skirt sashaying right at her bottom's end. 'I can't wait till that's all mine.'

Outside, alone, Kagome inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, loving the smell of the wilderness and the gentle fragrance of an impending storm. Her small smile turned to a frown, however as she noticed the lightning and thunder in the distance.

'Sango, Miroku, Shippo…' She thought of her friends, hoping they were safe from the storm and had found a nice place to take cover but more than anything, she hoped they had found Inuyasha. 'He won't survive long in this storm.'

She felt her lip quiver at the thought as she looked at the woods. Forcing the scary thoughts away, her mind turned back to Sango.

'I hope she hasn't killed Miroku yet for groping her too much. I hope he doesn't overdue it and gets knocked into a coma.' She smiled knowing that Sango loved the pervert too much to do so much damaged to him. She just hoped he hadn't been around any beautiful maidens and made Sango mad to the point where murder was considerable.

A nearby rustling of leaves caught her attention then and she turned quickly looking at the forest edge with interest just in time to see a single leaf fall from a nearby tree.

'That leaf looks like Shippo-chan's magic ones.' Her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of her sweet adorable Shippo who was probably worried to death right about now. 'Oh Shippo, don't worry too much over me. I'm fine... I just hope you're safe too.'

She bit her lip as her thoughts went back to Inuyasha without her consent.

'Without Inuyasha there to protect you guys, anything could go wrong. I'll never forgiving myself if any of you guys are hurt. Inuyasha...I should have never run away from you without an explanation. I'm so stupid, I should have known you would never do that to me. I love you so much, and I just hope you won't hate me when I finally get back to you. If I can even find my way back to you.'

The sound of footsteps behind her caught her attention and then the feel of a comforting hand touching her shoulder, a hand that reminded her of Inuyasha's own comforting hand.

"Kagome, would you mind telling me what happened to you? Why do you look so worried and depressed all the time? I haven't even had you for a day and already you seem down." Koga said putting his opposite hand on her other shoulder.

If she had wanted to, she would have stepped forward out of his reach, but that same feeling inside of her insisted that she stay where she was within Koga's reach.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said lowly and sadly as she involuntarily shuttered, but not from cold and not from dislike. No…the action was out of her control, the pleasure in her stomach was out of her control, the feeling in her heart was out of her control, just as it had been before. Her eyes began to drip closed as her body seemed to take on a mind of its own as her mind seemed to take on a life of its own.

"You can trust me to listen to you Kagome." He said putting his chin on the top of her head.

She looked up at him and vaguely wondered why she felt so content in his arms, she had never felt content or even comfortable in anyone's arms, but Inuyasha's. She had always ignored Kouga's advances, she had always thought of them as nothing more than harmless displays of affection that she could easily push out of her mind. They meant nothing to her but now…now…something was different, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

And then suddenly, before she could stop herself, her mouth opened and she was telling Kouga her most intimate of secrets. How she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo, how she ran away, how she ran into Tsubaki, how she passed out and then later woke up sheltered by Bankotsu. She told him everything, every thought and emotion, every feeling and pain and he…to his credit simply listened, his hold getting tighter on her almost more supportive but that was Kouga, supportive and strong, protective but not as possessive as Inuyasha.

Before she knew it, she found herself at the part that was the hardest to explain, the hardest to tell. The part where she kissed Bankotsu and Inuyasha saw.

Unable to speak she gently pulled out of Kouga's hold, the wolf demon not fighting her as she backed away from him only to sit down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her upturned knees as she set.

"The next part," She told him as she buried her head in her knees. "Is the worst."

Still inside the cave, Ayame looked out and saw them talking. She turned back to her pack, Genta, and Hakkaku and looked worried at them.

"Did Koga tell any of you why he went out there with Kagome?" She said looking from person to person. Each and every one of them just shook their head no and looked pitiful at her.

"No, sorry Ayame. Maybe he's asking her about the jewel shards or something."

Ayame nodded at Genta and looked back out taking in the image of Kagome sitting on the ground, knees upturned and body hunched. It made her feel slightly better and a lot less tense and territorial. She liked Kagome but that didn't mean she didn't feel threatened by the girl.

"I sure hope so." She mumbled before sighing heavily. She knew that no matter what she did, going out there right now would not be the best of choices. "I told him I would learn to sense shards." She continued. "And the only way to do that is practice!" Mind made up, she forced herself to look away from the two outside and moved back into the cave to practice uselessly.

"Maybe Kagome just might fall for our good friend Kouga, huh Hakkaku?" Genta whispered so as to not disturb the young woman or tip her off.

"Just maybe, Genta. Just don't get your hopes up." Hakkaku muttered back lowly looking out at the two now sitting figures. The storm was quickly approaching, all the wolves could sense it. and because of it the sky was going dark.

-Break-

Miroku and Sango estimated it to be about nine at night from the way the dark sky twinkled with early stars. Holding the demon herb, Miroku looked at Sango and admired her determined face and suppressed the urge to hold her. He placed his hand softly upon hers waiting for her to look up. When she did, a brilliant smile lit his face as he stared into her beautiful soft brown eyes with his own almost violet colored ones.

"Sango," He whispered gently as he reached his hand up to cup her cheek. "Relax. I'm positive that we'll find those two and everything will be alright." She looked down at her feet wishing the statement to be fact.

"I don't know, Miroku." Her voice sounded a little shaky to his ears. "I just have this feeling that something really isn't right. And Kagome..." Before she could finish the flower in Miroku's hand caught her eye. "Look at the Tokahinji, it's glowing!"

Surprised, Miroku looked down at the dynamic herb and his eyes doubled in size from his excitement. "Quick, let's get on Kirara so we can get to Kagome faster!" Thoughtlessly, Miroku turned towards Kirara grabbing Sango's hand and hurrying towards the demon caught that had already transformed.

"Grr!" Kirara understood, she too wanted to see her lost friends. In less than a second, she knelt allowing all three of her current companions on her back. Swiftly, they all lifted up off the ground and followed where the herb took them.

"Keep an eye out for Kagome or anything resembling Kagome!" Miroku called to Sango in front of him and Shippo between the two of them.

"I won't miss anything!" Shippo declared as his emerald eyes took in everything around him, every movement, every slight shake of a bush, every slight stir of an animal on the forest floor, he saw everything.

'Wouldn't it be ironic if we passed Kagome and I didn't even notice?' The sarcastic laugh to try to calm his nerves turned out to be a precaution to keep his eyes locked on anything and everything.

In front of both boys Sango too focused on the ground a horrible feeling welling in her gut as she watched the forest floor. She bit her lip as the feeling intensified, a horrible foreboding sensation that started in the pit of her stomach and wormed its way into the center of her heart. Unconsciously she brought a hand to her chest, clutching the fabric of her demon exterminator outfit hard as her heart began to pound in her chest.

'Something's not right.' She felt the trickle of the thought start in the back of her mind.

She knew this feeling well, this was the same feeling she had gotten right before her younger brother had turned on her father and killed them all. It was the same dread, the same apprehension, the same feeling she got whenever Miroku opened his wind tunnel or was hurt, this was the same feeling she got when she had lost Kirara that one time long ago.

This was a horrible feeling. It wasn't quite something that would physically pain her, but something far more appalling.

"Miroku," She called behind her as she continued to clutch her chest. "Don't you feel apprehensive?" She looked behind her to get a view of his face.

The monk narrowed his eyes not looking at her in favor of gazing at the flower that was steadily getting a little bit brighter. "Now that I think about it, ever since the herb's been glowering, the pit of my stomach has gotten heavier. I can't tell if it's being this close to you," He grinned but there was not much perverseness actual look, as if he was saying it out of reflex instead of because he meant it. "Or something else though..."

She looked down even though there was not heat in his voice the mention of their closeness had made her mind go down a dangerous path. Never had she ever thought about how close he had to be when they were flying, even with Shippo between them he still had his staff braced around his middle, the small child perched on his leg balancing. "Damn hentai!" She cursed embarrassed. "I should sit behind you from now on!"

His trademark grin captured its place on his smug lips."That should be even more exquisite then." He said about to grope her backside, but thought her bosom was far more available and enticing to lavish.

Reaching up, he took one of her breast into his hands and squeezed the soft flesh that was underneath her slayer suit. Her face got all hot and instead of the usual jitter and shiver she got, her stomach ached and scared the hell out of her.

"I should throw you onto the ground!" She said taking advantage of their current position and striking his groin with her elbow with all of her force she could manage while keeping her balance.

"Ow!" He cried out cupping the delicate supplies that had just been put to wallow in despair. She almost felt remorse, but it instantly went away when she remembered his ill fated grope.

"Don't lay a hand on me monk, or I will go as low as to chop them off with Hiriakotsu!"

Miroku looked down and made sure she hadn't busted his prized possession, but before he could really pay himself any mind, he noticed a strange red addition to the forest floor out of the corner of his eye. At the exact same point, the herb grew insanely bright.

"Sango?" He mumbled as he leaned over the side of Kirara his eyes staring in disbelief as he slowly registered what he was looking at.

"What!" She shouted as she turned to look at him. Taking in the sight of him leaning and looking with shock on his face and the herb glowering to the point where it was a little blinding, she too shaded her eyes and turned to see what he was so focused on and. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow, I didn't know Kagome was mad enough to go as far as to kill Inuyasha." Shippo mumbled from between them as he too looked down at the unmoving figure of red and silver. Both adults before him and behind him, nodded in agreement.

-Break-

After Ayame and her pack were shown where they would be sleeping, it was only Kagome and Kouga left together side by side. The fire was going, and Kagome tried to distance herself as much as she could from Kouga and not make it as noticeable as possible. He turned to her and stretched backwards letting her view his muscles for a second, his voice almost arrogant as he spoke.

"So Kagome, have you collected any more jewel shards since our last meeting?" He said throwing a stick in the fire. She reached under her top and looked into her small bottle of jewel shards that she kept on an old necklace.

"Only one." As she spoke she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Bankotsu, the person who had been with her when she had obtained said shard.

'Has it only been a day?' She thought to herself as she looked down at the small shard in the bottle with the other ones. 'Only one day since the kiss,' She ducked her head down tears welling in her eyes. 'Since I betrayed him…'

She felt something poke her arm and twisted to her left to see Kouga almost impatiently looking at her.

"Kagome, did you hear me?"

She looked down and shook her head apologetically, even though she really didn't mean it. "Sorry Kouga," She mumbled. "I was just thinking about something." She took a deep breath, willing the tears away, if Kouga was anything like Inuyasha he would smell them and worry. And she just couldn't deal with that right now. "What were you saying anyway?" She grinned apologetically to let him know that she was listening this time around.

"Uh, anyway, I was um, wondering if..." He scratched his head, "if you'd wanna go looking for jewel shards with me tomorrow?"

She blinked at him sideways, raising an eyebrow. "Gee, I don't know Kouga." She said. 'What is it with all of these men? Using me to get the jewel shards!' She thought crossing her arms and looking up at the sky. "I just want to rest for a day or so and go back to Inuyasha…" she trailed off for a moment as worry filled her. Did Sango and Miroku find him, was he okay? "I really need to find him."

"You're always with dog-for-brains, can't you be with me for just a little while." He blushed and scratched his shoulder nervously.

"Kouga, that's very sweet of you to ask bu-"

He grabbed her hands when he heard her say he was sweet. She looked at their hands and back athim, something coming over her, that same shock, that same swelling in her stomach, that same horribly erotic feeling.

"See, you think I'm sweet. That worthless half breed treats you like shit and you know it!" As if dosed by cold water Kagome sprang back from Kouga her expression one of anger. The words, the hateful words that had come from Kouga's mouth were more powerful than any enchantment.

"He does not! You never get to see the things he does for me, and even the small things mean a lot to me! Like when he brushes my hair out of my face," She yelled the memories of his gentle touch haunting her. "When he smiles at me, when he offers to do things for me, when he blushes because of me, or when he falls asleep in my room, or when he checks on me at night and he thinks I don't know he's there…" Her voice trailed off as the sweet memory made her tingle all over. "When he holds me," She whispered. "And I can tell that at that moment when his arms are around me, I'm the most important person in his whole world." Her voice cracked as she finished her eyes swelling with tears once again.

Across from her Kouga sat with his jaw dropped and anger in his eyes. Growling low in his chest he stood up, grabbing her in the process, pulling her close to him, encasing her tightly in his arms, shielding her away from the starry night sky. "I can do many of those things, and I can especially hold you, Kagome." He said breathing in her smell. The sensual smell of flowers hung in his nose and he knew he could live in this moment forever. "You're the only person in my world right now, always. You're most important, and you've always been."

Her first reaction was to throw him off of her and slap him for the unwanted embrace. Then, the cursed feeling sunk in and her whole body grew warm and limp like a ramen noodle in his arms.

She felt Kouga react to the movement by grabbing a hold of her even tighter, his arms encasing her to the point that she found it almost hard to breath. He slowly started rocking back in forth, like a mother would her child... only it was not that endearing, it was not the sweet hold she took on Shippo when he fell and scrapped his knee, no…it was the feeling she got when Inuyasha grabbed her, pulled her to him encasing her in red long sleeves. Unfortunately, this time, her mind was far too cloudy to recognize that Kouga was the one holding her, was the one causing the feeling, that that more than anything was wrong.

Her eyes began to drift closed as if against her will, his arms enveloping her tightly, comfortingly. She felt warm all over, she felt safe, she felt relaxed, she felt good, this felt right. Slowly, she inhaled, a very dog like reflex and when she did…something struck her as odd.

'Damp.' She recognized the scent. 'It smells, musty, like a cave. That's…that's not right.' She inhaled again, that same dusty feeling overcoming her, that wasn't the right scent. She should smell the forest, she should smell tree leaves, and fields, pastures, and…the wind. 'Inuyasha…' Her mind mumbled. 'It should smell like…Inuyasha."

Instantly her eyes snapped opened as black hair filled her vision instead of silver, her heart began to pound and she wanted desperately to push away but, just like before, her body had a will of its own. 'Why are you holding me like this?' Kagome begged in her mind. 'Let go!' Her mind screamed as she tried to pull away but failed. 'Why the hell am I clinging back?' She asked as her fingers twitched at his sides.

She felt like crying as that warm feeling continued to build that special feeling, that Inuyasha feeling. 'It's just like Bankotsu!' She cried. 'It's exactly the same, why, why! This isn't you're feeling Kouga, this is…this is Inuyasha's feeling!' her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she felt Kouga stroke her hair, the same way Inuyasha did when they were alone, with no prying eyes watching, alone in Goshinboku, safe and guarded in the tree's strong branches. 'It's just not right that I feel like this...with KOUGA of all people! I refuse to believe that I'm liking this. Maybe I just feel alone.' Her mind reasoned in vain. 'He does feel warm and his fur is really soft...' Her fingers smoothed over his fur armor at the thought. She closed her eyes for a moment and welcomed in the feeling of being wanted, of being safe, a feeling she hadn't had in a while.

Kouga smiled as he felt Kagome's fingers run through his fur. He had always thought he was worlds and universes away from getting to hold the woman he'd been chasing for about a year. He smiled deeply and swore that he wouldn't ever forget this day. 'All this time I thought she'd been in love with that mutt,' He almost growled at the thought. 'I guess she just needed me to show her what its really like to be loved. I doubt that he could ever love her like I do. Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you return my feelings. On top of it all-'

Peace only lasted a few moments if you were in the feudal era.

"Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed breaking the two up and almost smiling when Kagome fell onto the ground from Kouga dropping her in shock.

"Ayame, what the hell!" Kouga yelled eyes on fire.

"Well…" She crossed her arms over her chest a smirk on her lips. "We heard a loud bang from behind the cave. I think it might be a demon and since that girl has Shikon Shards we might want to check it out." She breathed out a sigh as she watched him stiffen up.

"Where from the back of the cave? It better not be after Kagome, or it'll be rotting in hell when I'm done with it!" He rushed down the mountain they were on and she saw him race around to the back.

Ayame smiled pleased with herself before turning back to Kagome. "Sorry, Kagome. I was pretty scared when I heard that noise." She tried to make it inconspicuous that she was lying straight through her teeth.

Kagome smiled, relief filling her as her head seemed to come back down from wherever it had been floating off too. "Thanks Ayame," She said full of genuine appreciation for the girl. "I…that is…well…that was uncomfortable." She settled on as she stood dusting herself off. "Good lie by the way."

"Welcome..." Ayame replied surprised by Kagome's admission. "Wait, how did you know I was lying?"

Kagome smiled sweetly as she lifted one finger in the air. "The back of the cave is on top of a big mountain, Ayame, and I doubt from your den in front, you could hear a demon or even a mountain slide." She smiled at Ayame knowing that she had seen the two of them. She would have done the same if she saw Inuyasha holding Kikyo that way. Although, she was pretty sure that Kikyo would kill her.

"Oh, I guess that was a pretty bad lie, huh?" She laughed at herself sticking out her tongue. "But hey, he was the one to believe it!" They both laughed at this.

"Hm, well could you tell Kouga that I'm going to bed? I had a long day." She stretched and yawned.

Ayame smiled and nodded, her beautiful eyes sparkling as she looked at Kagome. "Can I ask you a question first?"

Kagome blinked lowering her hands and giving the girl a confused look. "Sure."

"You said…" She started slowly. "That…that was uncomfortable, did you…not want him to hug you?"

Kagome smiled gently, well aware that Ayame was in love with Kouga. "Yeah. I just don't, like Kouga that way." She told the young wolf girl softly. "I just wish he understood that."

Ayame smiled but didn't look at Kagome right away, a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered so softly that Kagome barely heard.

Smiling, the young Miko stepped forward giving the girl a tight friendly hug goodnight. "Have a good night Ayame." She said before making her way into the cave's depths.

"Good night Kagome-chan!" She watched as the girl's body disappeared and sighed with more relief that the girl wasn't mad at her.

'I want Kouga to be mine, and I don't want to lose a friend and ally like you in the process.' She thought. 'So I guess it's a good thing that you're not interested in him. Still, why did you let him hold you if you don't like him?' Before her thought could progress any further, she was interrupted by a huffing sound behind her.

"Looks like whatever it was went away, it must have heard me coming." Kouga said as he jogged towards her looking around for Kagome confused. "Say Ayame, where'd Kagome go?"

Ayame smiled at him, it almost looked like a smirk. "She went to bed and told me to tell you she wasn't going to stay up any longer. I think I'll second that." She yawned and turned on her heal. "Goodnight Kouga-kun!" She waved almost absently, a flicker of her fingers that if Kouga had been a wise man, he would have found exceptionally cute.

"Yeah, goodnight." He said disappointed, looking up in the sky. 'I swear if I find that demon I'll kill him for ruining that moment for us.'

-Break-

**Author's note -**

Don't think this will be the only Kouga and Kagome moment, because guess what? There's gonna be plenty more for you to love! How is Ayame going to react? On top of it all, what's going to come down with Inuyasha and his finders? Only on the next chapter of... _**A Game Called Love**_!

Also, So far you can Imagine the couples that are going to turn out? Well, I can name about three... But will there be on more? I can only say there won't only be a limit of couples, cause I could brainstorm up any second! Lol, but really, there's going to be more couples. Stick in for the next chapter!

Hint: FLUFFY! ^o^

Credits.. Thank you Inuma Asahi De, I am most greatfull to you for being here to beta my story. I coulnd't do it without you!


	6. Escapes and Recoveries

**Disclaimer-** **I, in no way at all, own any part of Inuyasha.**

So, I'm like so terribly sorry this is sooo late and it took me so painfully long to put this chapter up. But, please hope and pray for Inuma Asahi De, because she is having many hard times right now. But, let's get on with this, shall we?

**Chapter six- Escapes and Recoveries**

Miroku gazed into the fire they had prepared in Kaede's hut, his dark eyes staring at the flames but not really seeing them, his mind elsewhere. Behind him a whimpered groan caught his attention and he turned to take in the sight of the still exceedingly wounded Inuyasha. The hanyou was panting in his sleep, his eyes closed tightly to where there were little crinkles across his forehead and his skin glistening with sweat from the pain. Sighing heavily, Miroku stood and walked over to the other man of the group and kneeling down beside him, reached for the now dry cloth on his head. Gingerly, he dipped it in the water bowl by the hanyou's side before dapping at the beads of perspiration gently.

The hanyou's breathing seemed to relax at the action, his whole body slowly untensing, as if he had only needed the reassurance of something cool on his brow.

Miroku brought the rag away, ringing it out before dipping it into the refreshing water again, this time, setting it on the hanyou's head to help keep him cool. He could tell that Inuyasha's internal pain was just equally as fretful as his various injuries that were scattered all over his body. Miroku checked to see if his pulsed was regulated and normal, which it was. Miroku waited a few more minutes by his friend's side just to ensure no more outbursts or signs of difficulty sleeping took place. Then he pushed himself up on his knee and sat across the room, still watching over Inuyasha, yet deep in thought trying to make logic of everything.

It had taken them over two hours to successfully bandage every injury on the hanyou's body once they had found him. And even then it had been a horrible job, for he was all dirty and his injuries and holes had become splattered with dirt and mud and filth. Knowing that they needed to get him to someplace dry and safe pronto, they had loaded his still unconscious form onto Kirara, heading for the time aged Miko.

Surprisingly, it had only taken them about five hours to get to the village on the other side of Inuyasha's forest. They had maybe had to stop several times to re-bandage the hanyou's wounds when the blood would soak through, and to rest their tired arms from holding him on Kirara's back, not wanting him to fall to the ground. To their luck, he hadn't fallen off entirely, but there had been a few close calls where he'd moan something and try to move. Poor Kirara had to handle both movement and the additional 500 pounds that came with all four people. Miroku would have to remember to give her some fish treats later.

"Sango," Miroku called as he watched the hanyou's breathing return to normal, a more tranquil look coming over his resting face. "Do you think we should apply more herbs?" He motioned to the pile of assorted herbs Kaede and Shippo had collected earlier, some for pain and others for healing. And some were even to make the hanyou sleep longer should he rise and not be well enough to continue on his quest for Kagome. With enough will power and idiocy, the guy was knowing to do that. Out of pure love or commitment, he'd never confess.

Sango froze from her place by the fire where she had been stirring the thick stew meant for dinner, and glanced at her hurt friend. She smiled both forlornly and relieved when she noticed he didn't look as pale and his breathing had evened out. Setting the wooden spoon down, she went over to grab the medical plants that lay strewn across Kaede's low table against the back wall of the hut. "Sure, why don't you go ahead and remove his haori." She gently ordered as she began to sort through the medicinal herbs looking for the right one to aid with healing. "I doubt he'll stir, Kaede has him pretty heavily drugged, right?"

Miroku snickered at the comment. Yes, they had given the hanyou a lot of medication to make him sleep. He was a few doses short of being what Kagome called 'under the influence' in her time. It was the right thing to do in the long run, if they felt like keeping their heads, that is. "He might not stir but he does mumble though." Miroku mentioned as he lifted the dead weight of the sleeping Inuyasha upright so he could remove the haori top. "Even if it is faint, I can tell his dreams are distraught." He frowned taking a good look at the hanyou's dirty face as he lowered him back down to the ground. "He's sweating again." He mumbled as he reached for the cloth once more, clenching it in his hand before dipping it into the cold water, and back up to wipe away all the grime that had found its way back onto Inuyasha's gorgeous face.

"That's to be expected." Sango agreed as she finally found the herb she was looking for, placing it in a bowl with some water, she grabbed a smooth stone and began to grind it down, preparing the medicine as Kaede had taught her. Her thoughts instantly turned to the only member of the group not present, worry overcoming her until her hand stopped moving, herb forgotten. "What do you think happened to Kagome? I mean, Shippo said her scent was all over the cave and on Inuyasha. That means she was there, he found her but then," She motioned to the hurt man. "Someone hurt him, someone strong, Inuyasha wouldn't just fall like this."

Miroku frowned as well as he took the cloth and laid it back on the hanyou's forehead, his expression contemplative. Suddenly the hanyou groaned loudly, pain encasing his every feature. "Ka," He tried to speak but no words came out, just that one syllable. And then he was quiet.

Both the demon exterminator and the monk watched as he relaxed once again.

"What happened to you, Inuyasha." Sango whispered as she came to knell beside Miroku her expression pained, pained with worry for both her friends. "Do you think maybe Naraku's behind all this?" She asked Miroku as she took the rag and dipped it in the water again before bringing it to the hanyou's face, wiping away his sweat tenderly, like a mother. She could tell from the pained edge of his handsome features that something dreadful was occupying his inner conscience. And from what she had previously seen and experienced in the past 72 hours, was odds- on Kagome.

"Not possible, Sango. Shippo or Kirara would have sniffed out his scent." Miroku told her his voice tight with anger, if it was Naraku this would all be so much easier. After all, the evil you know is better than the evil you don't. "We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to get the whole story straight."

The sound of the reed mate above the door moving caused them both to turn hastily, on alert, only to see the outline of the old village Miko, Kaede. Her old eyes were staring at Inuyasha, her expression calm yet solemn. Slowly she shuffled into the hut, her back hunched over as always, reflecting her current mood. "Do you think," She started as she knelt down with them, motioning for the herb paste Sango had made, preparing to apply the ointment herself. "He went on a rampage again?" She asked eyeing the hole that was starting to heal just above his stomach.

"Not possible," Miroku told her honestly. "I would have felt a negative presence in the air." Miroku set back crossing his legs at the thought. "Matter of fact, there was no demon presence there at all. Whoever attacked him," His eyes widened at the thought. "Had to be human."

The two women exchanged looks but nodded at the monk, agreeing that it was a possibility.

"How would a human do this, though?" Sango questioned. "When I first came to the group, I attacked him with sword and everything; my weapons couldn't even penetrate the fire rat!"

"A human," Kaede started startling both Sango and Miroku. "Who has obtained demon weaponry."

"Kaede-sama?" Miroku questioned, his voice sounding confused.

"These marks," Kaede indicated, showing where the flesh had been torn. "Aren't a normal human sword. Not demon quite but diffidently not human completely."

"Do you think Naraku got a new incarnation, one that's humanish." Sango grumbled, going back to her position at the fire.

"You may be on to something, Sango dear, but," Miroku shrugged apologetically. "All of his incarnations have demon blood like him, so that illuminates that. What do you think Kaede-sama?"

The old woman didn't look up from her work, her eyes still fixed on the hanyou's wounds, studying them closely before applying her remedy making sure not a thing went wrong. "Perhaps it is not an incarnation per say," she began as she checked the hanyou's pulse briefly nodding when it was satisfactory. "But a minion with human blood and a Shikon shard."

The hut grew silent at the possibility, there was only one person Kaede could possibly be talking about a person very close to Sango's heart.

"Sango!" The sound of Shippo's small voice broke the uncomfortable silence as the little ball of fluff ran into the hut, his green eyes indignant.

"What's wrong dear?" Kaede asked the small child knowing Sango was currently in no position to deal with the small child.

"I'm really hungry, is the stew done yet?" He clutched his stomach needingly.

"Sorry, dear child, but Sango's still working on it. Are you feeling sick?" She put a hand over his forehead to check for a fever.

"Not really," Shippo told her bluntly but brightened at the attention. "I just need some food."

Kaede lifted an eyebrow. "You've been eating a lot lately Shippo, five times since you arrived here this morning."

"Kagome says that growing boys need lots of food!" Shippo told her with a pout. Kaede chuckled at the adorable look before turning back to Inuyasha, bending down to inspect a particularly nasty wound on his stomach. "That is an excuse."

"I'm not asking for my stomach to do this to me, I can't help it." Shippo pressed, the pout becoming more predominant.

"Well growing boys also need plenty of sleep." Kaede craftily stated causing Sango to smile at her trick. "So why don't you rest for a bit. Sango, Miroku," She commanded smoothly. "You two should rest as well, or perhaps take a walk to clear your heads."

"Thanks Keade-sama." Shippo said hugging her. She squeezed the little boy to her bosom and watched him go lay down on the floor next to the sleeping Inuyasha ever mindful not to get to close, for fear of hurting the hanyou's slowly healing wounds.

"A walk would be nice Kaede-sama." Sango whispered as she watched the small kit start to doze quickly, his body unconsciously scooting closer to the sleeping half demon. "But…I just can't leave now."

Kaede gave the younger woman a gentle look, her eyes going soft. "I understand but remember, Inuyasha will be angry if he found out you suffered for him."

Sango's eyes snapped opened bright and clear before she smiled laughing slightly. "He's only like that for Kagome."

Miroku shook his head from his place now seated next to the fire. "No Sango," He corrected slightly. "You know he cares for all of us, he just cares for Kagome a little more," he opened his arms as widely as he could elongate them, "Just 'a little'." He joked.

"A lot more." Sango teased her mood lightning already. "He loves her."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed before looking at Kaede who was standing silently to the side her smile still planted on her face. "She's just the favorite is all."

Kaede chuckled deep in her throat. "Yes, Kagome is the favorite. The rest of us are all step children."

Sango giggled behind her hand. "Kaede-sama," She pressed gently. "You are much too old to be a step child."

Kaede pretended to be offended her eyes sparkling with hidden mirth. "He is older than me, you know."

"Yeah, he is an old hag." Miroku added, causing all three adults to laugh quietly, the mood in the hut now sufficiently lighter.

Shippo mumbled in his sleep at the noise, burrowing his head into Inuyasha's shoulder, using it as a pillow and a buffer for the adults noise. His small fox ears tilted on the side of his head as he opened his eyes slightly, blinking a few times as he heard the hanyou mumble something to himself.

It sounded suspiciously like:

"Kagome...w-why..."

-Break-

Bankotsu pulled at his bangs in frustration as he traveled towards his previous cave so he could retrieve Akago. During his crisis with the raven haired beauty, he had forgotten about the little brat. He cursed his stupidity and focused on the tree tops as he swiftly jumped from one to the other. His mind, however, wanted to stay on the topic of Kagome.

"That bitch!" He partly shouted before adding with a whisper. "How could she just leave me like that? I wasn't supposed to get THAT kind of action down there!" He hissed referring to the kick in the groan he had received over the much wanted sex he had hoped for. "All for that stupid mutt."

He jumped down to stand at the opening that surrounded the cave. He smiled at all the almost washed away blood that surrounded the natural housing, but stopped when he noticed the missing body.

"Damn!" He kicked at the unoccupied spot on the ground floor. "Where the fuck could he have possibly gone?" He rolled his eyes and went into the cave, past the fire pit, through the twisting tunnels, and into the small layer in the back. He bent down and stared into the pissed off eyes of Akago.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You let the girl escape!" The little baby glared at the mercenary, not amused.

"How do you know," Bankotsu mumbled as he quirked an eyebrow in distaste. "You weren't there to see it?"

"You moron." The baby pressed, his eyes blazing. "I know everything! I even know that her stupid friends came to collect the half dead hanyou!"

Bankotsu frowned. 'He's good.' He thought before rubbing the back of his head and continuing. "Yeah, but you weren't there when she mortally wounded me and ran away."

"Pathetic!" The infant spat. "I can't believe Naraku was stupid enough to put me under the supervision of the likes of you."

Blinking dryly, Bankotsu bent down and simply picked the baby up ignoring when he gasped and tried to bite and kick him. "Why, I should drain the life out of you right now!"

"And who would save you from the back of this cave, baka?" Bankotsu smiled gloatingly, no longer ashamed to be outwitted by a baby.

"Shut up. How could you be so weak as to let the wench escape? I wanted a good hold of her sooner or later."

Bankotsu shook his head. 'So did I.'

"I heard that." The baby smirked.

"Oh, shut up."

The baby snickered before frowning contemplative. "You must go find the wench and bring her back before Naraku finds out you have failed him."

"And if I don't?" He didn't really want to see Kagome again. Something just told him it wouldn't be right, but some other part of him wanted her to pay for her transgressions. Make her pay in the most pleasuring, naughty, sexiest of ways. His sneer was full of drool and lust as he thought more about the naked image of the said girl.

"You'll never get to see her like that." The baby grimaced at the pictures forming in Bankotsu's mind.

"Hm," Bankotsu shrugged before grimacing. "You're probably right."

-Break-

Kouga waited until he was sure Kagome was up from her long slumber before he brought her some flowers just to test his luck for the day and see where it would get him. He decided if she smiled delightfully at him, he'd have a hell of a day with her and get to hold her for the abundance of the day, if she didn't, he'd just have to try harder than he ever had in his life. Convincing himself that she'd do the former, he stalked down the labyrinth of his cave and quietly shuffled into her bed section and sat down on her bed of pelts and furs. He was aware she was already awake, but he just stared at her mess of hair and decided he wanted to wake up to this every day. The privileged well being of getting to call her his mate and to hold her close during the night was just something too unbelievably good too be true. But, he kept telling himself it was going to happen. One day.

Kagome opened one eye to check around her because she had this feeling someone was watching her. For a split second, Kouga appeared before her eye when she opened it, but she only ended up shutting it quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. She didn't want him to know she was awake, she half hoped he would leave but at the same time, she needed to talk to him. Since she had first arrived she had hoped she might be able to convince him to take her home but with all the weird things that had been happening she had been unable to ask or even think of how she would go about asking.

Biting her lip she took a deep breath knowing she had to just jump into the lake so to speak. Sitting up abruptly she looked at the wolf who was smiling at her quite coyly, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She gulped when he leaned a little bit closer to her, "Okay new plan," She thought as she scooted away. "Tell Kouga that this creeps you out!"

"Hey Kouga," She started her voice a little shaky.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Well," she tried but froze, she just couldn't hurt his feelings but…then again…it needed to be done. It should have been done a long time ago and now with the weird unexplainable things that were happening to her, it needed to be done more than ever... But the real question was: How? "The truth's always worked in the past." She surmised as she twiddled her thumbs. "Truth it is!"

She nodded her head firmly and looked the wolf demon straight in the eye, determined. "Kouga, I just have to tell you the truth," She started strong, the wolf nodded. "Whenever I'm around you I get this…well…" She fizzled a little. "…unwanted feeling." She nodded proud of herself. "And it kind of creeps me out because I only like you as a friend." She rushed. "And never really felt that way about you, like I do Inuyasha." She closed her eyes nodded over and over again, not willing to look at his face. "So, could you possibly take me back to Kaede's village or find Sango and Miroku because this just won't work out so what's the point of trying? Thanks!"

She shook her head at how stupid that sounded but was proud that she had said it, after all, it needed to be said. Taking a deep breath she raised her head to look at him and immediately mentally groaned at the downright chipper look on Kouga's face. 'He didn't hear a word I said.'

"Morning, Kagome. You look beautiful, even though you just woke up. Here take these!" He thrust the flowers into her hands, not allowing any refusal on her part.

She smiled sweetly by way of reflex, making his heart race and pound spasmodically in his chest. "Thank you, Kouga! They're pretty, but-"

"You really like them?" He grabbed her hands, happy he could make her smile.

Her heart melted at the touch a feeling that was reminiscent of the night before, and just as unwanted. She gulped, the warming sensation of his hands causing her skin to tingle. 'Not again.' She thought as her mind began to go oddly blank, as if her conscious self was being suppressed by something else, something far stronger than it.

She felt a smile form on her face, liking the feel of his hands more and more as they started to actually massage the back of her knuckles. She giggled, the sound uncontrollable, her heart fluttering in her chest against her will. 'I wonder how far we'd be if I would have gone with him last night?' She questioned herself a blush forming on her face from it. 'I might have been pregnant already.' She felt her face flare at the thought. 'Wouldn't that be something!' her mind continued on like a giddy school girl. 'I bet his kids would have his eyes, so pretty, so blue, like ice or a crystal.'

'Wait, what the hell?' her conscious seemed to reinstated itself, the thoughts instantly being shoved down and ignored. 'Where did that come from!'

'It is only what you wish, isn't it?' The voice was back again, back to torture the hell out of her.

'Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck!' All form of decency left Kagome in that moment as she took on Inuyasha's personality…a year being around a guy like that can do such things to you. 'What the HELL are you doing here?'

'I'm only making sure that you take up on Kouga's offer to become his mate and the mother of his cubs.' The voice shot more pictures of small wolf hanyous into her mind. One had his beautiful oceanic blue eyes and black hair that hung over her eyes and her smile showed two cute fangs that stuck out over her lip. Just like Kouga's did when he smiled at her. That cute heartwarming smile that made her tingle to her very cor...

'Ah' Kagome screamed to herself as she shoved the image out of her head. 'Leave me alone you lifeless son of a-'

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome blinked at some point during her inner dialogue she must have mentally and physically lunged for the voice, unwittingly causing her to lung for something that was very much real…

Coming back to reality, she almost died from embarrassment. She had him pinned down underneath her and she was straddling his waist; her hands on either side of his face, appearing to have been reaching for his neck but not succeeding. Needless to say it had left her hovering over him in the most interesting of ways…with the most precious and hidden of her assets posted directly in his face. She gulped when she noticed the way his eyes stared at her breast which had become somewhat exposed in her haste, showing off the tops of soft subtle breast.

She blushed darkly, her whole face turning crimson. "Kouga... I... It's not-"

"Oh, Kagome!" Kouga yelled delighted as he brought his hands up to touch her hips, drawling her closer to him, pushing her against him. "You actually do want this!"

The voice laughed in her head. 'You can tell he really loves you, can't you feel how strong and firm that hold is? I bet you'd like it if those muscles felt up every single inch of you, just like you want him to..."

'No! You know this isn't right!' Kagome fought back trying to draw herself away from Kouga, but the voice held every little piece of her self control against her will. So, all in all, she was staying on top of Kouga. "I can't believe you'd trick me into that misunderstanding with Bankotsu, only to make me run into Kouga. Is this your idea of some sick game of unwanted sex?'

'Who said anything about sex?'

'Well... I'm not having it if that's what you're thinking!'

'But I don't have to think it, you already are.' At this point, images of her and Kouga doing just about everything sprung into her mind. Every detail made her skin tingle and the butterflies turned into hyper bunnies, jumping their way all around her stomach. The worst part was, she was getting turned on by it.

'Why? Why are you doing this?' She felt like crying, her own arousal making her sick to her stomach.

'Why, you ask?' the voice snorted. 'Well I have a question too. Why aren't you kissing the wolf right now?'

'That's... That's a good question.' She didn't intend to lose her control, but she watched as it slipped through the cracks of her mental fingers, shattering to the ground before she could even hope to catch it. She also watched as she removed her face from the little crook of his neck and shoulder and sensually placed her lips on top of Kouga's. A part of her wanted to cry, but it was so small that the rest didn't even seem to hear it whimper.

Kouga was stroking her back lovingly, breathing in the soft smell of flowers from her medium length hair. He was quite surprised when she stopped talking to him and minutes later pulled him in for a hug and tossed him over onto the bed before moving on top of him. He questioned it, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Actually, he cherished every moment. All he could do was keep his little friend in so he didn't freak her out, because he knew what a woman's reaction to that was. It wouldn't be his first time, after all.

Kagome moaned into his mouth, her whole body lighting on fire as he pushed up against her, his pelvis hitting against her own, simulating what they both wanted so desperately to try. Kouga took advantage of the parted lips, his mind registering that she was pushing back against him, rubbing herself against him, her bare thighs touching the skin of his sides because of her way too short skirt. He groaned at the thought and the contact their lips breaking apart at the motion. "Damn." He grunted as he tightened his grip on her hips, pushing her downwards so the angle was even firmer.

Her hands came up to the sides of his face and she deepened the kiss to a new degree, mumbling incoherently. Too excited to waste time, Kouga allowed her to lead loving the way she licked his lips with her subtle pink tongue, the contact shaking him to his core, growling he pressed his lips firmly to hers, sucking her bottom one into his mouth, taking it in as she moaned above him, her soft mews making him want to pleasure her even further.

Kagome had lost all control. Even the voice in her head went away as she just indulged in the lip lock that they shared. She felt his fangs trace over her bottom lip and his tongue caressed the small spots where the pointed teeth almost made her whimper. It was the good kind of pain though, the sexy blood tingling one that she had only felt once before long ago, during a time and at a place that was fuzzy right now…a place she couldn't remember, a person she couldn't remember… What had been his name ? Had he kissed this good? She couldn't remember, nor think about it right now. All she could focus on was the fact that Kouga's hands were working their way under her skirt.

She gasped remembering the way Bankotsu had tried to get away with the same thing, she had refused him. But Kouga…she couldn't. She could actually feel herself give in to the sensual desire that was overtaking her, overtaking Kouga as he engulfed her whole mouth with his tongue trying to explore every last place in her mouth. She growled…literally growled at the gesture, a part of her wanting that dominance, wanting to be the one in charge.

He backed up from the noise and she seized the opportunity, bringing her mouth back down around his, plunging her tongue into the wet cavern that was his unknown mouth, tasting all of him, enjoying the tingling it provided her taste buds. Kouga snarled in pleasure, the demon within him coming out, loving the sensation, regaling in it. His hands lowered from her top coming to grab her ass, kneading it slowly with clawed fingers that nicked her flesh, sending flaming heat to her core.

Suddenly she felt herself go in the air, then the bed met her back nearly knocking the wind out of her. She grabbed blindly for him, her hands coming to his pony tail dragging him back down to her. She moaned pitifully when he didn't respond right away, choosing to hover over her instead, his eyes looking at her with steamy lust. "Fuck Kagome." He mumbled as he lowered himself on top of her his lips descending to her neck, touching it with such controlled passion that she cried.

"Please." Her voice left her lips but even she knew it wasn't her own.

He growled happily, the sound almost reminding her of her cat when he was content on her stomach asleep. She felt his hands go over her sides, the claws running along the fabric of her shirt until he fingered the bottom, his hands teasing her, suggesting that he might remove it…he didn't. Instead he left it alone, opting to reach for the skirt that was riding up above her hips, his hands searching, looking for the place he knew had to be soaking wet by now.  
>It was…damp and ready, a virgin in need of release. He felt his body instantly react, if he thought he was aroused before he was sadly mistaken.<p>

He groaned, he hissed and moaned, the smell of her arousal assaulting him. He gulped and leaned back, his head leaning away from her as he relished the aroma of it, he spread her legs more before bending down, placing a loving kiss on her exposed stomach, lovingly licking the flesh, his heart swelling from her own desire as she arched her back into him. He smirked lifting his head up just enough to lick the top of her lips in farewell as he left them to kiss a trail down her stomach, making his way to the soft skin of her neck.

'She wants me.' He thought to himself as she moaned even louder, her words incoherent but understood. 'She wants me, she knows it, she understands.' He growled, pride fluffing within him. And suddenly he knew that he had to say something, his male pride had to dominate not only her, but his male rival.

"Isn't it good Kagome?" He asked her.

"Yes," She moaned airily in response. "So good."

He smirked, "Better than that Inuyasha, right?"

Something turned in her mind, and then her world came crashing down. Everything hauled to a stop, like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on Kagome's head. A feeling of disgust overwhelmed her, the need to scrub herself clean with boiling hot water, overtaking every single nerve in her body. She felt a million times worse than she had when Inuyasha caught her and Bankotsu. She felt horrible, disgusting, revolting, she wanted to vomit. Not that Kouga was that disgusting to her but…Inuyasha…she was cheating on Inuyasha…doing something far worse than anything that Kikyo and the hanyou she loved had ever done together. She wasn't just making out, she wasn't just doing something a little 'dirty' she was about to full blown have sex with KOUGA.

Kouga, the man Inuyasha worried about more than anyone. If he found out, if he knew, he would be crushed and she knew it. It would kill him, destroy what little (well humongous) ego the man had.

Becoming fully aware of herself, she shoved Kouga off of her and ran out not looking back at his confused and disappointed face.

"Kagome?" He looked after her and lowered his head. "Was it something I said?" He could taste her on his tongue and he had never tasted anything so sweet before in his life, and he never would again.

-Break-

"Tsubaki," Naraku himself talked down to the black miko just arriving to the hidden cave, "Have you done what I have asked of you?" He shifted his head towards her ravishing face, looking for any resignation of failure that he would have received from Kagura.

"Yes, Naraku. The poison has dosed both the fox boy and the green imp man. Like you said, they should be transforming any day now."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Excuse me, but what have you promised me in return for the time being?" She knitted her brow, not sure if she should expect the unexpected.

"Alright, but only because you have done well as my latest minion. Also," He continued, "have you checked on Bankotsu? If things turned out as what I have planned, he should have Kagome locked up with him keeping Inuyasha busy." She looked down at the corner of the cave ground.

"From what I have seen, it seems he has lost the girl and she is with the wolf demon tribe."

"Insolent fool. Bring him to me at once, and make sure he has no idea of what is to come. Bring Akago while you're at it too."

"Alright, but from what I'm guessing, the priestess is likely to go back to her friends sometime soon."

"I see," He looked at a different entrance opposite to the one Tsubaki was standing from, "Kanna, bring me your mirror." Stepping out of the shadows in her usual manor, Kanna approached with her mirror perfectly placed between her arms. Her lifeless eyes shined from the light of the sun, different from her usual boring no-show of emotion.

Tsubaki had watched Bankotsu from afar as he had been traveling back to the main scene of drama. He seemed to ponder on many things that were evident on his mind. She had decided while he had lost the girl, that was not the only reason why he seemed so frustrated to have her slip through his grip so easily in a minimum of 4 minutes.

'The fool must have started to fall for that wench. Or at very least had a sensual connection to her, or else he would have just beaten her and thrown her to the side like a real man.' Tsubaki came out of her thoughts as she saw the young girl hand the half demon the special mirror. Naraku looked down on the reflection of what he needed to know of Bankotsu and how he had failed him, like almost every other servant Naraku seemed to employ.

Walking more forward, she could see the two forms of Kagome and Bankotsu clamped together, in a very compromising position. She knew she had been right when she could visibly see the mercenary's hand rub every trace of the Kagome's soft pale skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naraku smirk in a smile before he started close his eyes and gently laugh.

"What's so funny, Naraku?" She looked up to the amused look on his face. She looked back down to take in the sight of Bankotsu greedily taking into his hands Kagome's ass.

"The fool has fallen into the traps of Kagome's irresistible body."

"Yes, but do you also understand that he has lost the girl."

"Such thoughtless questions. Of course I know that he has let Kagome get away, but I have thought something much more understandable up." The corner of her mouth tugged up and Tsubaki couldn't help but want to know what was on the man's mind.

"Which is?"

During the planning and placing of the more cruel plan of Naraku's, The mirror showed that of Kagome and Inuyasha's heartbreaking performance. Naraku stopped in the middle of what he was saying and studied the scene portraying to his vision.

Through the almost slaying of Inuyasha, to the escapade of Kagome, going to her running into Kouga, then finally making way into the finale of when Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara find Inuyasha.

In the back of his mind, Naraku's plan was falling right into place. Although, that would just have to wait until the time came, and only then could he at last act out.

-Break-

Kagome paced through the abundance of turns that made up Kouga's home, and she looked around trying to find her way out of the endless maze. She wasn't sure if she was running away because she was scared of her inner anathema, or if she was ashamed for betraying Inuyasha like that. She shook her head in disgust and looked back when she heard her name desperately being called from far distance behind her. In the back of her mind, she knew Kouga could just as easily catch up to her as if she was a snail. Forcing all her energy into this one movement, she started racing with all that she had in her. She made like a bullet and shot through the entrance, earning the attention of all the wolves making conversation.

"Kagome!" Her eyes closed and she willed her last bit of energy to take her farther. "Wait up, I'll be there in 3.. 2.. 1.." He grabbed her wrist but willingly let it go when she pulled it from his grasp. He sensed that she had turmoil bottled up inside of her and his heard skipped a beat at the sight of her eyes fighting to keep the glistening tears from spilling onto her apricot cheeks.

"Kouga, please don't touch me."

"What did I do to make you run like this?"

"I... It's just-"

"It's just what, Kagome?"

"I couldn't explain it to you." She bowed her head, whipping her bangs to hover over her glazed eyes.

"What's going on with you two?" Ayame had watched the show from the sidelines far too long and thought it useless to listen to the jabber in limited knowledge when she could have it in omniscient.

"Butt out; you have no business in this. Go find me some jewel shards if you really want to be useful."

"No, the last time I checked, you're the boss of the western wolf tribe. Not the northern tribe, so you don't have a right to tell me what to do, Kouga!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, woman!"

"Deal with it, Mr. All-high-and-mighty!"

"Well, you and your people can deal with no shelter if that's what you're going at!" Noticing Kouga was too busy going at Ayame's throat, Kagome ran once again into the endless woods. She could have laughed at how adamant he was, but the only thing that came out was a dry croak and a river of tears.

Luck must have been on her side now, because it was of this moment that she would be able to get away from Kouga without the double up of tears and the guilty betrayal of running away at a hectic moment as so as to this current one. If he were to willingly take her home, the whole journey back to Keade's village would be awkward and uncomfortable. Now, it was just her all alone without her friends. Without Inuyasha's back to ride on, Shippo to cuddle, and her clothes would be a lot cleaner than the ragged, torn apparel she was now conceived in. She seconded her luck, however, when she noticed her weapons, help, and courage gone as she ran brainless into the green thicket of ancient wilderness.

-Break-

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?" He squeezed her hand as he watched a sparrow fly across the horizon maybe 20 feet from where they were sitting up in his favorite tree. No, not the sacred tree, but the tree that bordered the village where he could keep a close eye on all things moving about.

"Do you ever think... about us?"

"What do you mean 'us'?" He tried to play it off as something unimportant. Something that wouldn't make his heart lurch and his thoughts quake for only a second. A second not long enough to let his thoughts roam free and to set Kagome straight of how he'd been feeling for what was about a year.

"I've just noticed that you haven't been as ill-tempered and ambivalent like you used to be a while ago."

"What does ambivalent mean?" He now lost any spark of emotional redemption to hold her in his red clothed arms.

"What I'm trying to say is... Inuyasha... Do you..." She was either hesitating to ask him, or something was going wrong.

"What? What is it?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and immediately, a bad foreboding feeling engulfed his conscience.

"Inuyasha... I love..."

"H-huh?" He turned his head 90 degrees to look her in the eye, but did the whole 360 when he found her to be gone. Suddenly, he felt dark and alone. Almost if he had been mortally wounded. It just didn't make a lick of sense though. How could everything be perfect one moment and then your center of happiness just disappear under your nose? He needed to call to her, to make sure this was only another one of her stupid immature jokes she loved to play on him every blue moon.

"KAGOME!" The only sound he could hear was the echo of 'gome.. gome.. gome.. gome..'. Then everything went dark. Soon he could see no sky. No grass. No sweet smell of sunset's glories. No anything. All he could see was a faint pink glow in the distance.

"Kagome? It feels like your power, your aura?" He started out just a faint walk. Walking turned into quickened steps, which soon led to a full sprint. Not too long after came huge jumps, making the light slowly come into complete view.

He stepped up to a beautiful, breath taking Kagome dressed in a deep rich indigo Kimono with red flowers and a green dragon wrapping around her arms. He couldn't say anything, not one thing until she suddenly reflected that dangerous feeling he had crawling up his spine sending shivers through his body. Just by looking in her sorrowful mud puddles, he could tell with some sixth sense that she had something dramatic to tell him. Something that could break him into two just as easily as it was for him to eat four huge containers of ramen. He gulped, waiting for her horrendous news that she looked so torn to tell him.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha.." He felt a copious amount of pressure applied into his chest and his knees buckled from the impact. Down he went to feel the heart breaking misery. Even though he was sure Kagome had almost everything to do with his pain, he chanced one more look at her far away beauty and cried out when he saw the tip of Banryu in place of her beauteous complection.

It all made sense now. The tear causing emotions to explode out of the locked door he called his heart. She had built him up. Made him love again, and half the time he didn't notice it on the count of her annoying the living hell out of him. Somewhere between all their fights, laughs, sits, talks, hugs, kisses, loving moments and come to the rescue times, he had fallen in love. Which, of course, had left him vulnerable to let her take over his every thought and small feeling that crept from his mind and pumped from his heart. Vulnerable, to leave him open. Vulnerable enough to break him.

"It's over Inuyasha, she's mine. You deserve it from all the hell you've put upon this poor heart wrenched maiden. And now it is I that has to fix all the pieces." Bankotsu knelled down next to him and whispered into his twitching ears, "Now you die alone!" As if the stab in the heart was enough to kill Inuyasha alone, the blade pulling from his middle section sent him into a thousand deaths in two seconds. And with that, the death caused a new reaction...

-Break-

"FUCK!" Inuyasha sat up from his sweat soaked bed and went straight down to the pillow with a raging head ache and a never ending cough. It wasn't until he could at last breathe that he noticed a pale Shippo sitting on the farthest wall from him.

"Inuyasha! You're up!" Sango and Miroku sprang up from where they had been sitting for hours upon hours and ran to his side. Shippo rubbed his arm and wobbled over to his father figure with a small pout on his face. He didn't know if he should be happy, because his fear of Inuyasha never waking up was gone. Or mad at the guy for flinging him across the room as if the boy was a booger and yelling a very spiteful word. He walked the pain off and knelt down beside Inuyasha happily.

"Inuyasha, you had no idea how scared we were!" Shippo threw himself on top of the bandages. Inuyasha laid there and stared at the ceiling in a daze, still thinking of that last second when he saw Kagome. They thought they had the right to be scared? They didn't have to stand there as the girl they loved chose their enemy over them and just left them there to die. They were fucking lucky they didn't have to deal with that, be there to watch as the one they loved easily slipped out of their hand like sand. He looked down at the little ball of fur clinging to his torso.

"Yeah, you're scared.." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Inuyasha?" Sango wrung out the dirty water and dipped the cloth in a fresh bucket of coolness and wiped more sweat and grunge off his forehead.

"It's that damn leader of The Band of Seven!" He banged his fist and flinched as his arm pulsed.

"Bankotsu?" asked Miroku.

"That BASTARD. He'll wish he was never born when I get my hands on him."

Miroku got up and got some more grounded up medicine to put on Inuyasha's sores. "Didn't you kill the man, anyway?". He started to unwrap the lace around Inuyasha's mid-section and carefully applied the remedy. Since Inuyasha had flawless recovery, most of the gash was improved and back to normal.

"That's what I thought, until I saw that fucker with Kagome. Probably had her drunk or drugged or something against her will. When I get my hands on him…"

Miroku stepped in front of Sango, something making total and utter sense to him all of a sudden, "So that's what Tsubaki was talking about when we crossed paths.. What was he doing with Kagome? And why would he take her somewhere that secluded and far off?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good if-"

Before Inuyasha could speak any further, Sango pushed Miroku out of the way, making the monk fall over, clear out of her view. "What has he done to Kagome!" Her eyes burnt with worry and fury.

"Yeah! What has he done to my Kagome!" Shippo jumped with heated excitement.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now. Especially not to you guys. Just leave me alone." He tried to get out of his laying position, but just fell right back down. "Just go away. I wanna be alone."

"All we have done is watch over you and worry over you, and you repay us back by being a jerk. I'll get you for this Inuyasha!" Shippo ran out, Sango and Miroku's gaze following Shippo until he was out of the door.

Miroku turned to look back at him, "Are you sure, Inuy-"

"I'm pretty fucking sure. Now just go." Miroku looked at Sango after Inuyasha cut him off. They both started to look back at the emotionally torn hanyou, both thinking that they should give him some more space alone time before he went ballistic on them.

"Well, we'll send Kaede-san back here to watch over you while you rest a little more. If you need us, we'll be out searching for Kagome." Inuyasha flinched but neither noticed. Sango looked away to pet Kirara, whom was at her ankles, and Miroku went to go receive his staff across the room then went outside to check to see if Shippo was all right.

"And since Shippo's probably run off somewhere to sulk, we're gonna leave him up to you both," Sango looked up at him seriously, "Do you have any idea of where she might be?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought back to see her guilty, yet beautiful, face back at where Bankotsu's hidden cave was located. The thought of her being hurt or deflowered just made his blood boil and his demon fight to get out.

"Way north, past the hot spring to the west of here, is a secluded cave that I found her with Bankotsu. That's all I can remember without it all going black."

Sango grabbed Hirikotsu and patted the injured Inuyasha's head gently. "Thanks, we'll be back soon. I promise on my life. I'd swear on the hentai's, but we all know I'd purposely get ourselves lost."

Inuyasha turned his back and grinned a bit, rolling his eyes. "You're not funny if that's what you're trying to do."

"Oh well, worth a try at least?"

"Just go already!" With that, the demon slayer called Kirara and ran outside in her pink and black slayer uniform.

"... Please find Kagome. Even if I can't do it, I know you can. Just, don't let her die on me." He slumped back down and tried to get some shuteye. Hesitating a little, in fear the dreams of his Kagome would come back.

Outside, Sango found Miroku on the edge of the forest looking for Shippo, "Have you found him yet, Miroku?" He jumped, oblivious to the fact that someone was behind him.

"Oh, it's just you, Sango-san. And, no. He's probably high up in a tree cursing the kami's upon Inuyasha's head." He smiled.

"Well, if we don't have something or someone to trace out Kagome, how are we going to get on her trail?"

"Very good point, my dear." He turned on his heal and started walking back towards Kaede's hut, "But I have an answer to that."

"What? Spill it, monk." She sped up a bit to get next to him.

"I don't know... It's gonna cost you," He winked at her suggestively.

She slapped his arm, and he gasped and rubbed it mockingly trying to fake pain, "Oh, shut it, hentai. I've already thought of something anyway. Why don't we just use the Tokahinji herb? Except it already used up all of Kagome's cloth and we'd need something else to put in there..."

"You're a smart one, Sango. A cute one,and you're most definitely a turn on…" He let her walk a step ahead and planted his hand on those two round perfect circles.

"HENTAIIIII?" She screamed following a whack upside Miroku's head so loud, all the birds jumped and flew away at the impact. "We don't have time for this!" She said running ahead, not giving him the time of day to catch up to her.  
>He rubbed is bright red, swollen cheek, "She always fights it, but I know that it puts that tempting flutter inside of her narrow belly." He brushed his robe off, "Better catch up, or I'll be spending time with Inuyasha."<p>

Sang was near the hut when she heard Miroku calling her name. "SANGO! Wait up, please?" He slowed down to a halt and caught his breath. "Whew, just in time, I see."

"Yeah, whatever, just be quiet. We don't wanna wake up Inuyasha."

Once they got to their destination, they tried to go through the door as hushed as they could possibly be. "Miroku," Sang whispered, "Do you remember where we left the Tokahinji?"

"Yeah, it should be over there somewhere with all the other herbs and medicines."

"Okay, I'll get it. Say, can you go get Kagome's bag and search for a brush?" She shuffled around in all the mess, checking in every nook and cranny.

"It's over here right?"

"No," She pointed at the corner opposite of the door, "Over there."

"Oh, I see it." He tip-toed over and sat down, pulling the yellow bag into his lap. He started taking out books that Kagome studied for her school in her era, some clothes. Were those pink undies? He took a sniff. 'Oh, they're clean.' He put them on top of her indigo sweater she wore whenever her uniform got dirty or torn. 'Let's see...' He pulled out some Top Ramen, and- There it was! Her brush… that looked pretty disgusting. Her brush filled with knotted silky hair that had once been atop of her raven head. "You found it yet?"

"No! The dang thing isn't anywhere!" She bent down on her knees and checked under the table. Miroku walked over to her and looked down to see his favorite pair of butt cheeks covered in her slayer suit, which made it look all round and perfect. Maybe he could get lucky two times in the same day! It would make up for all the recent anxiety and all the nerve-wracking days he'd had to endure. Plus she couldn't even yell or hit him, because she'd wake up Inuyasha in the mix of all the ruckus. "Wait! It's right there!" She said picking it up, and feeling his large calloused hands enveloping her tooshie.

The first thought that came to her mind was 'Oh... That feels goo-' then that came with 'Wait, I can't let that pervert do this to me' She only did what her female instincts told her to do and back kicked him in the jaw and stood up quick to her feet with the herb in her hand. "YOU!-"

"What do you think you're doin'?" Inuyasha opened his golden eyes and looked over at them goaded, "Don't you have something you should be doing by now?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Ah, we're getting to that..." Miroku looked at Sango.

"Yeah... Uh... I think we'll be leaving now. So goodbye, Inuyasha! Take care! Don't do anything stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Bye." He said popping his stiff neck, and letting the pain lull him to sleep.

The made their way silently outside, and caught their breath. "Look at what you've done, Miroku!" Sango pointed her finger at him.

"What I did? How about how you woke him up with all your commotion?" He grinned.

"Whatever, it's all over and done with. Just give me the brush." She held out her hand, and took Kagome's hairbrush from him. "Now, all I have to do is take some of this," She pulled out the dark fibers of Kagome's hair. "And put it in here," she shoved it into the herb. "And, Miroku, take the brush inside and we can be on our way.

"But, Sango!" He tried to ration.

"Just put it on the table..." She slid a finger across his cheek, "Please?"

"Ah... Whatever you say!" He took the brush back and went inside.

"Ha ha ha, come now, Kirara."

"Mew?" She converted into her demon youkai and Sango hopped onto her back. Miroku came back out and quickly boarded into the large neko.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

"Hold on tight, monk." She smiled. 'Why am I acting like this to him?' She shook her head and enjoyed the feel of his masculine arms wrapped around her waist. 'Maybe, I should be nicer?'

Miroku took in the sweet lavender smell of what was Sango's scent. 'Ah, she smells wonderful. She's like the world's most delicious perfume.' He smiled, taking in her lovely aroma.

All around them, a beautiful sunset let up the skies a gorgeous red. Contrasting to the horrible turn of events turning out for everyone.

-Break-

Again, I'll thank you for reading. Please review, because it makes me happy ^o^

I'd also like to thank **0Lauren0** for helping me and editing my stuff! I couldn't thank you enough, girl!

And will Miroku and Sango find Kagome? The world may never know ... O_O


	7. Here We Come Kagome!

**Disclaimer- None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me and do not take part of my possession. I merely wrote this for self amusement.**

Can I just say I apologize dearly for the decades and centuries it took me to update this recent chapter? Well let me, lol. With school and everything, life is hard. But summer is summer, and I missed writing my spontaneous ideas down to entertain wonderful people like you. So let's have at it and continue, shall we?

This is for those people who had wished that the Kagome Hojo was actually our Kagome Higurashi.

**Chapter seven- Here We Come Kagome!**

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru looked annoyed as he gazed over his shoulder for maybe the twentieth time that day to call for his green servant. Anytime they'd descend upon any ground that bore mushrooms or any type of edible food consumption item, Jaken would waste no time in making his way to it and feasting upon it. The Inu youkai knew that he was a mini pig since he always ate the bigger portions of the food caught and cooked, but never had he thought the little man could eat this much. It was almost preposterous how much he stuffed into his 30 pound body.

"Yes, Milord?" Jaken ground out through stuffed cheeks of what looked like a farmer's fresh carrot.

"Stop gorging your heart's desire on human food at once, we must continue," Sesshomaru ended his scolding and walked again, confident his minion would obey like he always would.

"As you wish, Milord" Jaken hurriedly caught up with his precious master and the girl sleeping on Ah-Un. His stomach gurgled and his desire to move on halted at his stomach's demand to be filled. He just didn't get it though. Ever since their encounter with that strange black miko, his stomach had been pushing on hunger, no matter what quantity or kind of food he shoved down his throat. Nothing made a difference.

'It has to be her fault! That wench cannot be trusted. She's lucky Lord Sesshomaru didn't deal away with her sorry self. Why, my lord has been too soft lately. Ever since that girl has joined us!' He glared up at Rin, only his gaze softened at her innocent face sleeping soundly. He had to admit, even being the pain she was, she had made an effect on him as well. It was nice to have someone to fish with. Someone that he was above, a person he had some power over. His master was also taking to the girl, visually getting connected to her. They possessed the human, and she possessed them. As revolting as it sounded, she was starting to become part of their way of life.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pained twinge in his stomach, nothing new. Just something bothersome. Jaken looked up at the sky and all he could think was, 'Some steamed lizard leg sounds mighty fine right about now!'.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He ran up next to his Lord and looked up hopeful.

"Yes, Jaken?"

"It's almost dark out, do you think we should maybe set up camp and make dinner?"

The demon lord had a blank face, but Jaken knew he had to be pondering on whether it was a good idea to make camp and rest until sunrise. "No, we'll keep on until the night has grown cold and Rin wakes up to help you do the fishing."

"But, Master-"

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you were to annoy me any further."

Jaken swallowed, "Y-yes, Milord"

It was about half an hour later when Rin raised her sleep laced body and yawned, trying to pull herself out of her peaceful sleep. "Rin is awake, Milord!" She happily exclaimed, smiling at Sesshomaru. He pretended not to see it, but he couldn't help but feel calmed by looking at it in his peripheral vision. Even if Jaken was there to annoy him the last few days by eating every single thing in sight, Rin's glowing face made anything better. Then he wondered if she'd be as happy as she currently was if she had to spend all day with Jaken like he had to.

It was a few minutes after she had awaken when he could smell a close river, deciding it was clear to fish now, "Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" He tried to hide his anxiousness to eat.

"Prepare the fire. Rin and I are going out fishing."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to do it, Milord?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm not a well fisherman?"

"No, I just.. I-"

"Save it and go start the flames, do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Come on, Rin." He started walking to the stream he sensed earlier.

"Rin is coming, Milord!" She laughed, running up next to him and grabbing his hand.

-Break-

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome spun around on her heal to look at Inuyasha fully enveloped in one of her father's old casual outfits and her brother's favorite baseball cap.

"Why is it that I gotta wear this ugly stuff? Gimme my fire rat back!" He said tugging at the sleeves of the sweater. She looked forward, almost tripping over the lid to a trash can and laughed a joyful laugh that only Inuyasha could get out of her.

"My friends were asking about your clothes," she turned around, "'I understand he's dreamy and all, but isn't that red robe thing a little too traditional?'" She quoted one of her bubbly friends, Yuri.

"Keh, dreamy." Never had he thought of himself as dreamy. Actually, it almost made him feel good. Being that most of his life he was referred to as a heinous monster. "How stupid can they be?" He kicked a stone at a nearby cat, earning a hiss and the animal to run the opposite direction, "You must be an even bigger idiot for ever listening to them though I suppose. Not surprising."

"Inuyashaa.." Her eyes shut tight, her brow twitching annoyed by his hurtful banter.

"Shit."

"SIT, BOY!" She smiled at the earth jolting quake right behind her. Everyone else looking at Inuyasha as if he were dead. "Get back up, Mr. Dreamy."

"So you admit I'm dreamy?" He said as he spat out the pavement that was making him dry heave.

"Well I.." She blushed, thanking all the Kamis in the world that all he could see was her back, "Oh, will you be quiet for once? We're here!"

"And why exactly did I have to tag along just to watch you spend 10 minutes deciding whether the kitty or the fox shirt looks better on your dumpy figure?" He asked walking through the entrance passing the cashier and heading into one of the many isles holding endless amounts of goods.

"Because," she smiled, pausing to turn and bend down to look at something, "I thought you'd like to pick out which ones you wanted most."

"Pick out what?" He turned and followed her line of vision. His eyes lighting up and his stomach growling in delight at what he was seeing. His mouth watered for his most favorite thing in the world, besides Kagome's sweet, saturating scent.

"Ramen, of course!" She giggled a little at his ogling.

His hands rummaged through the many kinds. "Oh! Shrimp! Steak! .. Whole grain? What's that?"

"You wouldn't like it."

"Oh. But look at all the others.."

Shippo woke up to drool soaking his ginger bangs and Inuyasha mumbling "Chicken! Beef! Seafood!"

"Kagome, You have no idea-" Shippo saw Inuyasha blushing in his sleep.

"Inuyasha?" the tired boy stood up and looked at him, the scene almost funny. "Inuyasha!" He said shaking his shoulder"

"Now, now Kagome. Wouldn't it just last longer to buy all of these?"

"Inuyasha.." Shippo pinched both of his cheeks then let go. He felt his stomach sink as his friend's eyes slowly opened, his left eyebrow twitching and his stomach gurgling. "I.. nu.. ya.. sha..?" He backed up a little bit, his legs too paralyzed by Inuyasha's stare to move.

"Why.. you.. Little.. BRAT!" He lunged for Shippo and grimaced as his whole body felt like a million tiny atomic bombs were exploding on every inch of his skin. "Fuck!" He weakly got out, the breath was knocked out of him at the overwhelming pain radiating all over.

"I'm sorry!" Shippo covered his ears just in time to block out the blood curdling noise Inuyasha let out from his trembling mouth. Tears started to slowly descend down his face at the thought that he'd made Inuyasha even more annoyed with him than he had been before. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I just wanted to wake you up!" Tears falling down his face as he wailed something to protect himself, not sure if it was the current situation getting to him or the days of anxiety and worry just now hitting him full force like a car without brakes.

He sat there for minutes waiting for the little fox demon to stop crying, which to Inuyasha's misfortune, he didn't.

"Aw, come on now. Don't CRY. Look," Inuyasha scratched his head trying to think of something to say, "I'm not mad, so quit being such a baby." Shippo didn't move, nor did he stop sniffling or shaking uncontrollably. "Shippo.." He patted the kit's head worriedly.

"I.. I can't stop. I made you mad again!" Inuyasha was puzzled, Shippo never cried like this? What was he supposed to say to make him stop crying?

"Nah," He said popping his neck, "it's fine. It's all right, okay?" He said watching as Shippo's sulking eyes peeked through the cracks of his fingers.

"Really?" Shippo said, slowly calming down and getting closer to his friend, "You won't hit me?"

"What?" Inuyasha laughed a little, "No!" Not now anyway.

Shippo rubbed his eyes and laid against Inuyasha's side, "Can I ask you something and you promise you won't hit me?"

"Why do you always think I'm gonna hit you? And what is it, Shippo?"

"Is Kagome.. safe?" Inuyasha looked away, shame taking over his every feature. He was too guilty, he couldn't let Shippo see. Would the boy hate him for losing the one person that was somewhat of a mother to him?

"I.. honestly can't say," he said slowly, thinking back to the way her face looked before he blacked out. So scared, yet so willing. In his heart, he knew that the only reason she went with Bankotsu was to save him. That was his Kagome though..

"I'm just so worried!" Shippo cried some more, his sober mask crumbling like pastries yet again, "If you can't protect her, then nobody can!" The boy burrowed his face into Inuyasha's chest, making Inuyasha feel a little cringe of pain.

"I know, Shippo. Everyone does." He thought back to when Miroku and Sango were trying to be sympathetic to him when he had first regained consciousnesses . He felt bad that he had been so sour to them, but how else was he supposed to act when the last thing he remembered seeing awake was Kagome betraying him? Excited? Happy? No, there was no being happy without Kagome. Kagome WAS his happiness. Kagome was _everyone's _happiness. He hadn't even thought about how Miroku, Sango, or Shippo.. even Kaede felt. They hadn't been stabbed in the back by Kagome, but they were in pain in her absence. He couldn't believe he was just now realizingthis though. Man, did he feel like an ass wipe!

"Inuyasha?" Shippo looked at him worried.

"What?"

"What.. w-what if Kagome doesn't.. come.. b-back?"

"She will," He cracked his knuckles, "if I have anything to do with it."

"What if Naraku's behind all of this, Inuyasha?"

"The bastard probably is."

"Does that mean we're going to die?"

"No," Inuyasha smiled for the first time since the rendezvous with that Shichinintai bastard, "I'll protect you, Shippo."

"Will you do it right this time?" Shippo laughed, tears spilling down his cheeks, but his smile contradicting them.

"Feh," Inuyasha rubbed his ginger head, making a nappy mess where his ponytail was, "he just caught me at a weak moment. I'll make that bastard pay big time! Worse than before!"

They both turned to see who entered the hut and saw Kaede come in hurriedly. "Is everything alright in here? I heard a yell and a provocative word painfully mumbled."

"Took you long enough, hag. That was five minutes ago," Inuyasha said laying down, "Can you rub more of that stuff on me? It's really helping."

"Sure, boy, but it'll knock you out cold." At the words 'knock out', Shippo found himself drifting away into sleep mode.

'That's exactly what I need, I can't take any more of this waiting around.' It was impossible for Inuyasha to just lay there and not be able to do anything about Kagome. He felt useless, like Shippo in an important fight against Naraku. In his sleep, at least his healing would increase, and he could pass time easily. And once he woke up feeling his usual self, he'd go straight to finding Kagome.

But would Kagome be with Bankotsu?

He looked over to see Kaede's back to him, stirring some ointment she'd concocted from some herbal plants. He laid back down flat and looked at the roof, getting lost in his thoughts. 'It'd only make sense for her to be with him, she sure loved being with him when I last saw her.' His thoughts directed back to when he first discovered them both. Pressed up together, their bodies as close as their lips, which were closed in on each the other's passionately. He could feel his heart tweak a little bit with searing hurt and betrayal.

'Why would she choose BANKOTSU of all people? All he is is some damn grave yard soil. She'd be fucking a grave yard soil dick!' He'd never thought of anything more ratchet. 'Damn it all! I'm more than a man than he could ever dream of being!'

He'd never been more jealous in his life.

'Damn, damn, DAMN! I hate her. I hate her so much for what she's done to me. I hate her for doing this to me. I hate her for shoving all these damn feelings and emotions up my ass! She can't just come into my life, sit me every damn 20 seconds, get mad at me for every little thing, always get in trouble just for me to save her, smile that.. that.. cute smile at me, just to randomly go and whore around with that bastard!' He couldn't help but feel his heart and pride wear down at the thought of Kagome going for Bankotsu and not him.

Kaede finished grinding down all the herbs into an ointment to apply to Inuyasha's wounds. She turned around and noticed him contemplating something in his mind. "Inuyasha, would you remove all the gauze for me, please dear?"

He looked at her for a moment, coming out of his mental hatred of Kagome and did what was asked of him. Kaede watched as he unwrapped the layers upon layers up wrapping off of ever part of his body. She set the bowl possessing the medicine down on the ground and sat in seiza, taking the dirty gauze and setting it on the ground next to her to throw out when she was done changing out Inuyasha's wrap. She applied the goop carefully in every nook and cranny that it was needed, making sure not to massage it in too hard, but put just the right amount of pressure so that it got into the soft flesh. She heard him gasp and groan a little, but it sounded more innocent than it did when they first brought him in. Finally, she stood up, went to retrieve some new gauze from one of her priestess drawers and came back. After sitting back down in seiza, she wrapped up every place that had ointment applied.

A few times she looked up to look at his face to see a telltale sign of his thoughts. It wasn't hard exactly hard to see what, or rather, who he was thinking about, being all he thought about lately was Kagome. She didn't see why the boy was so worried. Most of the time when Kagome was kidnapped, her captor fell in love with her. He might have to worry about Kagome loving another, but Kagome wouldn't do that. It was obvious that she loved Inuyasha too much to ever pull something over like that. It'd take a spell or a curse to even make her _look_ at another.

She finished and checked back over her bandaging to see if anything was loose or too tight to where a limb's blood flow would be cut off. Again, she looked at his face, so concentrated at thoughtful. Looking at his eyes, she could see what seemed to be malice? Or grudge? She didn't blame him though, that was just his ego. Just plain old Inuyasha. She couldn't take the silence anymore, so she just decided to break the ice a little.

"You know, Kagome's one of the most strongest people I know? You don't have to worry much about that girl, she's made it clear that she can take care of herself."

"Kaede?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yes, child?"

"Look over there," he pointed where Kagome's bag was leaning against the wall.. Upside down.. ?

A few seconds went by and Kaede looked back at him, "Just what exactly are you trying to make me see?"

"Do you see her arrows?"

"Yes, but I didn't think about her arrows."

"Yeah, well notice how they're here and not with her."

"They aren't, Inuyasha. What is your point?"

"If Kagome doesn't have her arrows, she doesn't have anything to protect her."

"Inuyasha, don't get me wrong, I'm worrying to the Earth's end about Kagome. But I have no problem in believing in her. You don't get it. Kagome is strong willed, and stubborn. Very stubborn at that. You have to give her credit, she isn't the little girl you joined forces with years ago. She's grown and she knows what she's doing."

"A small demon could kill her. Hell, an ant could kill her!"

"You need to stop holding her on such a high pedestal, Inuyasha."

"Whatever."

It went silent for a few minutes. Kaede stood up and walked to the door like atmosphere wasn't awkward. "If you need me, Inuyasha, just wake Shippo up and send him to get me. I'll be collecting ingredients for dinner, so I should be back within an hour's notice."

"Okay."

"Maybe you should get some sleep?"

"I'd love to." At that, the old miko tended to the garden outside and mingled with the other villagers.

Inuyasha settled back onto his back and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift off into sleep, but felt Shippo stir. The young kit scooted over and snuggled into Inuyasha's side, making the hanyou feel sort of warm. Again, Inuyasha tried going back to sleep, but something wouldn't budge. A picture of Kagome struggling away from Bankotsu with bruises and dried blood all over her body and uniform came into his head, and he felt useless. He hated feeling useless, like there wasn't a thing in the world he could do to help. He felt like Shippo during an important battle, small and lost. And a little lame.

'Come on, Inuyasha. Just try to think of the good things in life! Oh, wait. I don't have anything good in my life." Kagome's way of thinking of the positive wasn't really working. Probably because she had a lot of things to be grateful for. A family. A nice house. Friends. Good, or what used to be good, grades, beauty, a great body, a nice bust, long legs, silky locks, gorgeous eyes, Kikyo's powers. And Inuyasha had his sword..

Come to think of it, he could name more things that have gone wrong in his life than good. His father's death, his mother's death, his brother's hatred for him, everyone's hatred of him, kissing his first love goodbye, watching the love of his life run away and kiss another, and getting beat up by a load of ash. I guess ever having Kagome numbed all the horrible things in his life and made it worth living. The way she smiled at him, the way she laughed, the good she did, her pure heart, her modesty..

He could have probably thought of more things about her, but his mind was slowly going elsewhere.

-Break-

Inuyasha opened his eyes to darkness, his hands retracting his claws, his bangs blowing in the cool evening wind. The last thing he remembered was Kikyo. Kikyo bloody. Kikyo calling his name. Kikyo aiming one of her powerful arrows for him, and pinning him to some tree. He felt something inside of him rip, he couldn't tell if it was his chest or his heart. Maybe both? There was only one thing to do to someone that dared to hurt or betray him..

Wait, he could smell her? Yes, he could smell the woman that had sealed him to that damned tree. But it wasn't just her smell, it was the iron of her blood, which he could remember as clear as day. Kikyo was probably dealing with a nearby demon, a powerful one at that if it could actually strike her.

"I smell it," He curled his hand and smiled a grin of revenge, "the blood of the woman who killed me! And it's coming closer." He reached down to yank out the arrow that had him pinned to the tree that he'd pretty much grown to due to the vines that were circling around him. He grimaced and groaned at the sacred power radiating from it.

He heard someone running, his ears twitched at the slight noise. Something was chasing after it.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" He looked forward and squinted his eyes, but he couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but he could tell it came from a woman.

"I told you, I don't have it!"

'Two females?' He thought and saw someone run up the hill, some centipede demon slithering from behind the girl. The demon went for the ground under the girl, tripping the ground under her and making her fly forward with a few flips and slide on her breasts. She recovered from her landing and looked up.

'Is that.. Kikyo? What the hell is she wearing? But it has to be!'

"Hello, Kikyo." He looked at her beautiful face, impatient to rip it to shreds.

-Break-

The sky was getting pretty pink when Sango heard one of Kirara's warning mew's from beneath her which usual meant that the demon cat was close to her limit. She patted her tired feline on the head and surveyed the ground bellow for a good spot to set camp. She waited a minute and noticed a over sized pond that looked like it emanated steam. The area didn't look like any demons resided anywhere, but rather peaceful. She also noticed a fairly large amount of boars in the area.

"Miroku, look, a hot spring!" She felt his chin on his shoulder and blushed a little bit, the contact wasn't meant to be sensual at all, and she liked the cute gesture. But it wasn't liked she liked him. Noooo. She looked over at him to see his gaze directed at where she was pointing.

"I'm okay with just washing myself off in a river, but hot springs are always delectable!"

They slowly headed towards the ground, and they both took in their surroundings and admired the beautiful scenery and sunset that was laid out before them. Once they landed, Kirara immediately transformed into her more adorable form, yawned and stretched, then jumped onto Sango's shoulder to take a load off of herself.

"So, monk, which one do you think we should do first," she said unrolling her sleeping back, "Eat then bathe, or bathe then eat?" She laid it out and brushed all of the dirt, leaves, and straw out.

"Hm. From past experiences, I think it'd be best if we were to eat and then bathe. We wouldn't want to be all clean just to get all hot, sweaty, and dirty, now do we?"

She smiled, surprised that he actually said something impressive, "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," She looked at him, "but we need to set up camp.. Or what we have to set up without Kagome's bag."

He laughed, "Yes, Kagome sure did have everything we needed in that little yellow thing. It's too bad that we don't have it. It's not like anyone else is setting out like we are."

"Don't say that, Inuyasha's probably gonna be on her trail by tomorrow if he has anything to do with it." She said watching Miroku do his own sleeping back. She laughed as Kirara jumped off her shoulder and dove into her's to get a little shut eye.

"But does Inuyasha really need anything? The guy did travel by himself at one point in time only carrying around his fire rat. It's not like he needs the soaps or towels or whatever you and Kagome love to use so much." He taunted.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," She said brushing off his bantering, "But anyway, since everything's pretty much set up, why don't I start the fire and you go out hunting or fishing?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" He said picking up his staff, "See you before too long!" She watched him walk into the woods and disappear.

"Well, better get started!"

In no time, she had the fire pit dug, plenty hunks of woods to keep the fire going, and the flame was started. She hadn't been camping with Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara for nothing! She was a ninja after all.

She lifter her arms to stretch, leaning back just a little to make the letter 'c' with her arched spine. She felt her back pop a little bit and moaned at the shiver that went throughout her body. With her arms still outstretched, she looked over to where Miroku had disappeared to make sure he wasn't ogling at her now perky breasts. After spending a pretty long time around him, she'd grown paranoid. But being paranoid was the only way to keep him in line, so paranoia it was!

She took a deep breath expecting fresh forest air, but what she got was a nostril full of her stinky pits. 'Whew, where was that hot spring again?' She thought? 'It's not like I'm going to bath.. Well, it doesn't hurt to bath twice! Plus, I've already done my job, and he can bathe after dinner. I don't even have to worry about him spying because he's busy catching food! Am I on a roll or what?' She thought, happily making her way towards the hot springs.

-Break-

"Oink!" The baby boar exclaimed, running 6 feet ahead of Miroku frantically, trying so desperately to get him off of its tail.

'Geeze, Inuyasha's always back within 15 minutes of his hunting, and he always gets a plentiful amount!' He was chasing a baby boar, since that was the only thing that was the only thing in his range of expertise hunting. 'But when I hunt, I disgrace myself as a man! I'm glad Sango Dear isn't here to laugh at me, because that's exactly what she'd be doing.

Speaking of Sango, his mind turned to the image of her almost naked body pressed up against his. She was kissing down his mouth, then to his cheek, to his jaw line, to his neck, down his throat, licking all the way down to his pants, untying them, pulling them down-

"AHH!" He hadn't realized the boar had run left and he'd fallen off of an edge and rolled the rest of the way down into a mixture of mud and boar feces.

"Nothing to seize an erection than the smell of boar dung." He said disgustedly standing up and jumping to his feet and walked depressed away from the odor filled junk puddle he just fell into. The baby boar was snorting at him from the shadows, and ran away when he turned to look at it.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, RUN AWAY."

He looked at his arms and could only think 'Sloppy. That my friend, was sloppy.'

He didn't exactly know where he was going, but he trusted his feet because they always knew where to take him in desperate measures. He was hoping to come to the lake, but couldn't help himself when he ended up in sight of the hot springs.

'Hm, Sango's probably gathering wood, so she won't be here. That's exactly the right thing I need right now, a perfectly clean hot spring for my poop covered self. Can't wait to get in!'

-Break-

Sango arrived at the hot spring quite impressed with the overall facade of it. There was a huge rock in the middle of it, which would have been incredibly useful if she were to take a bath at the same time with Miroku. Well, if she trusted him not to peak, that is.

"Ah, even the steam coming from it feels good!" She sighed out, removing her slayer suit, letting her hair down, and slowly sinking into the refreshingly warm waters of the hot spring.

"Ooh, I haven't had a bath in days! Not ever since that night.." She thought back to when she and Kagome got back. Kagome went to go find Inuyasha, and it all went wrong from there.. To think, that was the last time she ever saw her dear friend Kagome. It seemed like she hadn't seen her in months, but it wasn't even a week ago that she disappeared! She sank down deeper into the water to where her nose was underneath and she had to blow bubbles.

She could understand that Kagome was hurt by Inuyasha's stupidity, but maybe she should've listened to him instead of just running off not knowing his side of the story. Maybe if she had waited, he would've told her that Kikyo was leaving, that she had passes on and gone to hell. Sango couldn't help but wonder if Kagome was a little more trusting of Inuyasha, that she would've stuck around to hear his explanation.

'Nah, she would've been hurt even more, and ran away _even faster_.'

She hoped that Kagome would return, that she'd just spontaneously appear out of nowhere and everything would be okay again. But she didn't even _know_ if Kagome was alive..

A single tear escaped from her eye.

'No! Kagome is a fighter! Not in the body, but in the heart. She'd never give up to anything, she has to make it back to us alive. Maybe not whole, but please, Kami, just alive! That's all I'm asking of you! I can't lose someone else I love like family!' At this point, her tears were falling rapidly.

She tried to change the subject a little bit.

'Hm, let's see. What can I change my mind to that'll distract me from Kagome? ..Inuyasha? Nah. Miroku?.. Miroku..' She blushed a little. 'NO. NO I will _not_ think of that perverted hentai that gets around with all the women and has the most beautiful eyes I've ever se.. _No!_ Think of something elsee! A tree! A seashell! A cow! Sake! Grass! Hirikotsu! That reminds me I need to wash it, I still haven't gotten the smell from that skunk demon off..

A shuffle of feet was heard on the other side of the rock. She gasped and went underwater. When she came back up, she heard, "If Sango were to ever see me like this, my life would be worth how much yen I have right now. Which is _none. _Goodness, I smell just God awful! And I can't thank Kami enough that she isn't here! She'd make my life a living hell!"

Miroku. It was Miroku! 'Why that..' She stopped 'Wait, he doesn't know I'm here.. That means.. _I'm spying on HIM!_ No. I just happened to be here when he came, so it's just a coincidence! Yes!' She sighed, grateful that this didn't meant anything.

She froze again. 'What if he planned this? What if he knew I'd come to the hot spring and used reverse physcology on me? No, because he said he's glad I'm not here, that he knows of'

She shrugged. 'Aw, heck, why not? I wanna know what he did!'

She quietly made her way to the edge where she threw her robe around herself and hid behind a tree, alertly making her way closer to him by each tree. She watched as he removed every clothing item. Which smelled like something excreted on each thing. Her first instinct was to gag at the odor, but she knew it'd blow her cover.

She was glad that his back was to her, because there was just one part of his male anatomy that she just was NOT ready to see! Or, she'd 'never want to see'.

"Ah, That's _so_ much better!" He said cupping water into his hands throwing it over his face. She noticed that his hair wasn't up in his monk ponytail. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought it was sexy as hell.

'I just wanna run my fingers through his hair and-' She shook her head disgusted, 'Wait, wait am I even _thinking_?'

He turned around and she could see his full torso up to his waist. She stood there admiring his finely sculpted body, and she had no idea why she was doing it. It was like someone had control over her eyes and what she was thinking. No matter what she did, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had to be the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

But it wasn't like she saw men like this everyday. In fact, Miroku was the first guys she'd ever looked at this way. Sure, in her group of ninjas back in the day, the men had no self modesty and would just change into their uniforms right in front of her. Only if they had undergarments on. But in this case, Miroku had nothing on and he was catching her eyes as if he were a shikon jewel shard freezing her to where she couldn't do anything but look at it longingly, wanting it.

"Sango.." He began, "The one woman that has ever outright rejected me, knowing full well what I am." Her breath caught in her throat. "I'll never get why she always has to treat me as if I'm some cretin that deserves to be smacked around. Sure, she may tempt me with those perfect round cushions she has back there, but how does she expect me not to pursue them?"

'Why that pervert..' She closed her eyes and counted to 10.

'1'

"I mean, Sango's very beautiful." He said taking his clothes into the water and swishing them around to get the filth off of them.

'2'

"But her violent temper seems to take away from the package." And swish.

'3'

"Of course, her nice bust makes up for that." And swish.

'4'

"And she can be so graceful at other times, like when she meets new people." And swish.

'5'

"But she only seems sweet at first before you really get to know her mischievous personaliy." And swish.

'6'

"I'd say that I'm pretty much her only comrade that she hits around." More swish.

'7'

"Does that mean I'm special to her though?" Some more swish.

'8'

"I wish she'd tell me that, it'd take a level off the anxiety I've been feeling around her lately.." Last swish.

'9'

"Because she certainly is special to me." Done swishing.

'10' She opened her eyes. Not only had the count down worked to make her stress level decrease, but most of what he was saying took something sweet upon her heart.

"I mean, I do love her. It'd be nice if for once, she could just let me get 5 more seconds on that beautiful bum. But I'd never get that lucky with Sango. That is the one thing that makes her mysterious to all the other women. And I just love her enthusiasm. It's not like I have the idiocy to tell her all of this though, she'd probably just try to nail me with Hirikotsu!" He laughed a little after that last one and started to get out of the hotspring.

Sango just stood there phased, not even knowing what to do. It wasn't until she felt her shoulder itch that she snapped out of her stupor and looked down to see a bright orange spider on her shoulder. And _man _was that sucker _huge_!

"EEEEK!" Miroku looked up, his clean clothes where his proud package was hanging, and saw Sango uncontrollably rolling down the hill naked, her clothes dropped behind some tree, swatting at her shoulder, and coming _right at him_.

He looked up to the sky, 'How can I ever thank you?' And right after he thought that last syllable, she crashed right into him, except, he caught her and he just went back into the water waist up again.

"You okay, Sango? Are you hurt? What were you doing up there? _Naked_ of all things?" She just turned her head up to look at him. His hair was hanging in his eyes, fanning his face. Her breasts were pinned against his chest. He held her, not sensually, but protectively. But the worst thing was, her arms were hanging onto his shoulders. Excuse the cliche.

"I-I-I-I-I w-was.." And then she fainted.

He got out and wrapped her in her clothes. Her skin felt hot, and he wondered if she was in the hot spring too long. Although, there was a sketchy looking bite on her shoulder..

-Break-

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she'd been walking on her feet what seemed to be all day. She had stopped a few times to wash off in the river and those were the only times that she took time off of running away for her life. She leaned against a tree and took a deep breath, knowing full well it was going to get dark within an hour and she couldn't possibly keep going in the black confusion of night.

'Just a few more steps..' She brushed the line of sweat that was forming just below her hair line, and kept on.

She came across an open meadow just as sunset was hitting, turning the sky a dazzling combination of light pink, red, and orange. Despite the current situation she was in, the scenery around her made up for all the trouble she'd encountered lately. She took in a fresh breath of pure air, letting it tickle her nose and fill her lungs with a crisp coolness from the wind. It truly was a magnificent sight to behold, the grass reflecting off the sky, blowing in the wind giving off the impression that it was rolling, a marvelous sunset, the randomly scattered flowers that made everything vibrant.

It would have been a perfect place to lay down right next to Inuyasha and just.. talk. To laugh at each other. To share secrets. Get to know each other. Well, honestly, if it was Inuyasha, he'd insult her in the first 2 minutes and they'd start fighting and someone would get sat and go off to sulk.

Nothing usually went well with those two.

'If only Inuyasha were here right now, maybe I could enjoy this sight..' She couldn't help but think of him. How his eyes would brighten looking at the sky, the gold in them illuminated. How he'd smile that sexy, coy like whenever something would go his way. How his flowing hair would dance in the wind, never getting tangled; just continue to be perfectly straight. It would all make right here, right now so much more beautiful.

She made a check above her head with her finger, making a mental note to bring him here one day, so they could share a moment worth a thousand words.

_If_ she ever found him.

_If_ she ever made it alive.

She sank to her knees, breathing in a sharp gasp as her feet began to ache. As if her feet were a trigger, the rest of her body began to grow weak and was now hurting her, making her more vulnerable than ever.

She took her shoes off and wasn't even surprised when she found blisters on her heals and a few on the ball of her right foot. She looked once more up at the sky that was now dark red and a rich purple, hoping that it would expunge all the pain that was taking place in all of her body and her heart.

She laid down, feeling the softness of the grass tickle at her skull. Everything was getting darker and the sweet smell of nature was getting sweeter as the fireflies came out. She felt safe somehow, secure. Like this meadow had an invisible wall that no one could see in, but she could see out. She stared up at the whispy clouds that were starting to wear away. Her vision become blurry and her eyes started to slant.

She felt safe, but she knew she was not. She was stranded out in the middle of nowhere. Oblivious to everything around her. What if Naraku was near? Another powerful demon? But maybe she needed a little shut eye, just to take the edge off of her weary self. Maybe she wouldn't be so wayward of she slept a wink or two?

'Besides, I could here something coming. I'd be perfectly alert and I'd wake up instantly. It can't hurt to sleep a little..' She yawned one last time, finally falling to the comforting depths of sleep, the pleasantly sweet fragrance of ayame drifting into her nostrils.

'Ayame.. That reminds me, I wonder if her and Koga are still going at it?' And her breathing slowed as her thoughts drifted into dreams of Inuyasha.

-Break-

Her temples pulsed and she couldn't take it anymore, she ground her teeth and swallowed her pride letting Koga win.. this time. "Okay, OKAY, Koga! I admit. I shouldn't have expected you to admittingly marry me, but you don't have to be a total jerk about it! I know you'll never love me. _I GET it._"

"Now, now. You don't gotta go all pissy, Ayame." Koga grinned in triumph. Maybe he could get away from her idea of making him hers.

"But, you're not totally off as of this moment. I'm only letting you win this one because it makes you happy. And you look really cute when you're happy!" She flicked his nose, meaning what she said and also knowing it'd tick him off.

His forehead crinkled in madness and his fists clenched at his sides, "You know _full _and _well_ that-" He stopped mid sentence, "Say, speaking of cute, where's Kagome?"

They both looked up at the sky, shocked at the divine colors of the sunset. They'd expected it to be a tranquil blue, the same as it had been when they had started fighting. To them, they could fight all day, and it would seem maybe 10 minutes at the most.

"Now that I think about it, maybe she got annoyed of you picking a fight with me and she decided to go back with the others?" Ayame teased.

"She's probably annoyed of that damn voice of yours! I know I am.." He turned and started walking to the cave, encountering his pack. Ayame followed suit.

"Excuse you, but the only thing wrong with my voice is that it's being wasted fighting with you!"

He paid no further attention to the ginger haired beauty. "Where's Kagome?" He said looking around.

"What do you mean?" Genta looked at him puzzled, "Isn't she with you? She went out there before you did this morning." Koga grabbed him by his collar.

"Are you saying she's not here?" He said through gritted teeth.

"How would I know!" He said, turning his head away trying to get loose of Koga's grip that was starting to strangle him dizzy.

"How could you _LOSE_ Kagome?" He said letting him go, Genta crawling away and hiding behind Hakkaku trembling. Koga turned towards the others.

'Oh brother..' Ayame thought shaking her head. "Koga, how could it _even_ be there fault? You're the one that lost track of Kagome!" She said glaring at him.

"Why are you putting the blame on me when _you're_ the one who distracted me?" He said coming face to face with her. Even if something was his fault, he wasn't about to shame his pride and take blame for it.

"Because! You're over here scaring everyone when it's _you're_ fault she's gone! What did you do to her to make her go away?"

Koga thought back to the rendezvous he had shared with Kagome that morning and blushed "None of your business!"

Ayame shivered a little. She knew Koga possessed very strong feelings for Kagome, but she also knew that Kagome didn't like him the same way, Inuyasha being the object of her affection. Obviously, a fool could've seen it. But she never knew Koga would go to such lengths to make Kagome his. In the most disrespectful, scum way possible! "You.. you didn't.. you didn't _rape_ her did you?" She said inching away, disgusted at the mere thought. She'd never be able to look at him the same way again. Better yet, why weren't his feelings that strong for _her?_

He gawked at her, his pride offended at the preposterous idea, "_HELL NO_!" He cried out, meeting everyone's worried eyes trying to calm them. "I do admit that Kagome came on pretty strongly to me," the blush returning to his cheeks at the mere thought, "but I'd never disgrace myself as to do that to _Kagome_!"

"Wait. What do you _mean _Kagome came on pretty strongly to you?" Ayame said, her voice getting a little too high pitched to be its casual self.

"None" He said getting closer to her.

"Of" He said grinning.

"Your bussiness." He poked her shoulder, leaving her with the feeling of petrel jealousy.

"Like Kagome would ever even touch you! She loves Inuyasha too much to even _look_ at another male!"

'Hm.. Actually, when I spoke of Inuyasha's name, something seemed to trigger in her eyes and.. that's when.. she.. ran away..' Koga's swagger slumped at the thought. 'Was I just a booty call?' It didn't make any sense.

"Kagome does _NOT_ love that stupid half breed!"

"Oh really?"

"If she did, why would she be wandering the forest in these parts?"

His consciousness beckoned him. 'Why did she run off at the mention of Inuyasha's name?' He growled lowly in his throat.

'Shut up!'

"Why isn't she here right now?" The right side of her mouth tugging up to portray a cute grin.

"Oh shut up!"

Hakkaku trembled a little as he spoke out scared, "Shouldn't we do something about Kagome? I mean, what if she's hurt somewhere?"

Koga looked at him, amused he had a good idea, "Yes! Absolutely! I should go alone." He didn't want to endanger anyone else, the night slowly sinking in. Well, and he didn't want anyone slowing him down.

Everyone was fine with the idea, with the exception of Ayame. "No! Kagome's not just your friend and I'm worried about her well being too!" Or rather she didn't want Koga and Kagome to be alone. She didn't trust them alone after he said Kagome _came on too strongly. _Whatever _that_ meant.

"You'll just slow me down!"

"I'm sure if I had two shards I'd be as fast as you too!"

"Please, you couldn't beat me even if I _didn't_ have shards."

"You're just cheating!"

"Whatever, you're just wasting my time! I probably would've found Kagome by now if it wasn't for you!" Before she could even blink, he was gone right out of the cave.

'I wish he cared about me as much as he did Kagome. I bet if I were to go missing he'd probably just laugh and go about with his life.' A tear slipped her eye.

"Wait up you egotistical jerk!" She followed tow in his trail.

-Break-

"I could've sworn it was around here _somewhere_!" Akitoki Hojo looked around scratching the back of his head dazed, "They were either over here in the meadow between the two rivers. I guess that marks this spot out."

Akitoki had met his wife somewhere along the lines of his traveling, he immediately thought she was striking. Well, almost as beautiful as Kagome, anyway. But he had shunned her name, Suzaku, being that she had the very same name as that creepy phoenix demon ninja that had kept calling Hojo his 'cute little samurai'. And every time her name was mentioned, he'd die a little bit inside.

He'd asked her to change her name to Kagome, since Kagome was suck a beautiful name and it already belonged to a beautiful girl. So why not make one Kagome his own, right?

Well, Kagome Hojo was working as a perfume maker, a very famous one at that. She was known throughout their region as being extremely good at concocting heavenly fragrances, each better than the last.

She had an important request from the Lord's daughter, Momiji, to have a organic smelling liquid that smelled of honey and flowers. Of course, Kagome confirmed her request, but needed certain ingredients for such a perfume.

He'd already gotten the honey, which had earned him a wild spread amount of bee stings, for his luck really was never good to begin with. It was a good thing he came across some medicinal herbs along his journey that took the relief off of the stinging and swelling.

-Tsutsuji, check.

-Red Tsubaki, check.

-Shion, check.

-Shiragiku, check.

-Suisen, check.

-Furijia, check.

-Kuchinashi, check.

-Haibisukasu, check.

-Suikazura, check.

-Jasumin, check.

-Rabenda, check.

-Renge, check.

-Magunoria, check.

-Asagao, check.

-Botan, check.

-Sakuraso, check.

-Oniyuri, check.

-Shirayuri, check.

But he still needed:

-Momoirobara

-Suitopi

-Ayame

He put down his pack and his list, sitting down on a rotten tree stump and stretching out his back. It felt good to get his body weight off of his aching feet. He didn't think it necessary that his wife should be the one to go out and get what she needed, but _damn_ did this stink. He had managed to get over half of the flowers and the honey since after breakfast, but it sure was a heck of a journey, since all of the flowers had a distinct place where they grew. He reached into his bag, checking to see if the flowers were still moist and soft and not meshed together in a mess. If he came home and the petals were all in pieces and a mess, his wife would make sure of it that he'd follow the same fate.

'Ah, Kagome, please wait for me.' He had gotten over his huge crush on Kagome Higurashi, and had grown accustomed to his wife. But needless to say, he still missed the beautiful priestess anyway. It'd been forever ago it seemed since he had last seen her..

Oops! He was slacking off on the job. He was sure the Ayame was around here somewhere, and since it wasn't here, it definitely _had_ to bein the meadow!

He stood to his wayward feet and gathered his things onto his back, his list in his right hand. He popped his back and continued on.

It wasn't until maybe five minutes later when he made it through the thicket of trees and into where the beautiful meadow was.. Streaking with bright ayame!

'I'm almost done! Then I can go home and Kagome will be happy with me! And when she gives the princess the perfume, we'll get 1,000,000 yen like the Lord said! I'm actually pretty happy Kagome.. _Argh_!"

He'd tripped over something pretty hefty. Thinking it was a sleeping wild animal, he didn't think to move until he heard a little mumble and the slight sound of the something turning over and mumbling _'Real food!'_.

'Now what in the world..' He paused, his mouth making an 'o' shape, his arms frozen at his side, his heart bursting a little, as his greatest surprise continued sleeping as if nothing had happened.

He crouched down on the balls of his feet and looked at her. He could remember one time he had caught her fast asleep, his head laying in her lap. She looked so peaceful like she did now, so cute and adorable he just _had _to kiss her, to feel her soft mouth against his. He blushed at the sweet memory.

It wasn't as if he could do that now, since he had a wife that he loved with all of his heart. He sighed and decided not to do anything that karma would redeem as something to get back at him as.

He softly gave her shoulder a shake, "Kagome.. Kagome?" She shifted a little bit. "Kagome!"

Before he knew if, her arm flew out and knocked him right in the nose. He fell backwards, grasping his nose as she mumbled '_Damned hentai monk!_' and rolled over onto her side and curled into a ball.

He got back up, his nose didn't seem to be broken. It was just bleeding a little. Nothing pinching his nostrils together couldn't fix though!

He noticed that her clothes seemed to be tattered and dirty, roughed a bit and torn. His heart went out to her. She also seemed to be alone?

'Where are her friends?' He couldn't waste anymore time.

"Kagome, wake up!" He said taking a good grip of both her shoulders and shaking her until she woke up.

"Mmm.." She said, her eyes teetering open, her eyes focusing and staring up at him in a mixture of shock and happiness. "Akitoki-kun, is that you?"

"Why yes it is, and good morning!"

-Break-

Sorry it's been some time since I've last updated. I just haven't had a beta reader since Inuma left and I've messaged countless beta readers for help; sadly to my misfortune, none came out successful. So I thought, "SCREW IT" and just posted. I hope everyone enjoys and I will try to post more chapters sooner than I have been. Also, if you have any thoughts or critiques, I ask that you tell me about them!


	8. What Have I Done?

Please, I beg of you all, forgive me! It has been forever since even I can remember the last time I updated. But hold your horses before you kill me, for I have FINALLY updated! Cheers! I've gotten past this dark period of time from when I couldn't find someone to edit for me, but now, I think I've found someone! The lovely and brilliant **GLON MORSKI! **Yes, let's all give a round of applause to you.

Actually, this chapter is unedited, but I do hope it will be soon.. *wink*

**Disclaimer- I own no part of Inuyasha. I just write about it and love it.**

The moment you've been waiting for..

**Chapter eight- What Have I Done?**

Miroku paced back and forth through the almost settled mud that had grown harder ever since he had carried the ill-fated Sango into the solace of a nearby village. He'd made it a point to pack up all of their belongings and to carry her, as well as Kirara, on his back. He would've flown on the dejected neko youkai immediately to find somewhere to care for Sango, but the said cat lacked the usual energy that coursed throughout her blithe little body. He trudged not very long, but the shower of fresh rain razed his patience. What had in reality been maybe a half hour, felt a little more than five times of that.

He took a slow, soothing breath and held it in for a moment, the morning chill scratching at his throat. He allowed his contemplations to drift back to the night before when Sango had appeared out of literally nowhere and plunged into his arms looking befuddled. Hell, he had to be the confused one. One moment, he was smelling of hog secretions. The next, he was washing the embarrassment of his failed hunt off into the cleansing hot springs. Then before he knew it, Sango was stumbling her way down the slope just to crash their naked bodies together due to her robe unwrapping her like the present that she was. He blushed as he let out the built up air, the image in his head making him realize, surprisingly for the very first time, the contact of her cushion-like breasts sliding against his chest. He couldn't even fathom how he hadn't even taken advantage of her, he most likely would have had a little fun if it was any other girl..

But that would be any other girl that wasn't Sango, now wouldn't it?

He sighed and grinned. Even if he did enjoy the demon slayer's profound body, it honestly wasn't like that. Truthfully, he had been too caught up in ensuring that she was okay. There was no way that he could, in any way, fondle her while she laid unconscious in his arms. Many of the time she had felt his wandering hands grope her luscious flesh, he detected that she would stammer some kind of scolding comeback and smack him as hard as she could thinking that he wouldn't see the infectious blush making its way across her face. He wasn't stupid, he knew body language. He realized that his actions did embarrass her, but he also knew that deep down inside, she loved the attention he gave her.

What reaction he loved best was her jealous bicker whenever she was in the presence of his flirting with another woman. Always marching up to him and whatever beautiful woman he had found, apologizing for his apparent bothersome presence (he never understood how he was bothersome, it was obvious every woman wanted him around), grab his ear, and storm away. Obvious signs of jealousy painted over every aspect of her from the way she breathed to the way she walked every time. His perverted grandfather himself had told him before that when a woman gets angry or envious, it was only because she cared.

It sure did make him sense that she was jealous. And he'd go to any lengths it took to get the impression that she cared about him, even if it meant that he was perceived as a hentai. Or even a womanizing monk. Words courtesy of Sango, herself.

Miroku heard some shuffling on the worn wood flooring inside the hut of the kind old woman that offered to look over Sango. He heard the aged lady's voice calm down a baffled Sango.

"Where am I?" He made out Sango's voice, raspy from either the scream that she produced before their little scene, or the fact that she had just woken up. Or both.

"Do not stress yourself, child. Lay back down, please."

"Where's Miroku?" He smiled at the restlessness in her voice.

"The young man that carried you all the way to my village?"

"That would be him."

"Your husband had every tall tale sign of worry for you. You must be very lucky to have such a lover, yes?" Miroku choked on the air that semi made its way to his lungs.

"My.. husband! No! You have it all wrong! Um, excuse me, but I do not recall hearing your name?"

"No, excuse my bad manners. You may call me Kyuseishu. I think your.." she paused, "male friend?" Sango nodded, "Yes, Miroku said your name was Sato?"

Sango giggled. "No. My name is Sango." She smiled up at her new friend.

"Oh, my apologies, Miss Sango. Now listen child, I want you to drink this up. It's my family's remedy to aid an assortment of ailments. If you're feeling better after drinking this, we can limit the possibilities of why you're not feeling well right at this moment." Kyuseishu handed the sick girl a brown hand bowl filled with a misty green substance. It had a natural fragrance to it that tickled Sango's nose.

"Thank you, but would it be rude to ask what this medicine consists of?" She sniffed the concoction a little more, almost sneezing.

"Just a few handfuls of remedy herbs, and-" Sango took a sip.

"-some demon snail excretion." Sango forced herself to swallow every drop that was in her mouth and then started to gag.

"Why would you put such a thing in a medicinal recipe?" Sango shrieked.

"I know it may sound displeasing, but the herbs really are-"

"I'm not talking about the herbs, Kyu-san, I'm talking about the snail excretion!"

The old woman laughed, "Oh, that? Don't you trust an old woman?" She waved off Sango's uncertainty. "When it is digested, different kinds of bacteria are attracted to the properties of the substance and go to the source. Regular snail excretion is the major nourishment to specific types of deadly bacteria. Except in the demon snail's, the substance is made up of tiny organisms that eat the bad bacteria." Kyuseishu patted her belly, "Might as well expect the worst!"

Sango grimaced and tried to wash the bitter taste down with her own saliva, "What if I'm not sick from those specific kinds of bacteria?"

"Well," she scratched her head, "I guess it can't be helped!"

"What!" Sango slanted her eyes, the look on her face portraying her disappointment. "Well, what is the medicine used for?"

"Severe stomach aches, viruses, any sort of pain in the stomach, and we use it for anything regarding the stomach just to be safe!" Sango gagged.

"May I have some water, Kyu-san?"

"Well, certainly."

"Honestly, it's not that my stomach hurts at all. It's just that I think I'm suffering from a spider bite." Kyuseishu turned her head quick and spilled some water on the front of her obi.

"Whoops!" She patted down the water with a nearby rag and refilled the bowl with more water. Meanwhile, Miroku comforted himself in a chair outside.

When Kyuseishu had dried off the wet spot and given Sango the water to wash down the disinfectant, she sat down beside the dark haired girl.

"Now, you said you were bitten by a spider, am I correct?"

"Yes, Kyu-san."

"Describe it for me, would you?"

"Well, I don't know why I hadn't even noticed it at first, but at some point, I felt some movement on one of my shoulders and a little pinch."

"So it bit you?"

Sango pulled down her collar not remembering how she even got on her casual kimono.

"Kyu-san, was I already dressed when I was brought here?"

"But of course, child."

Sango smiled to herself, '_That Monk!'_ she thought.

All of a sudden, the old woman stood up when the skin of Sango's bitten shoulder was seen. Sango watched as she shuffled over to a cabinet and pulled out a medium sized book. When Kyuseishu sat back down at her side, Sango looked at the cover.

It was Brown and had the characters "Spiders to watch out for and why to look out for them" centered in neat handwriting.

"Sango child, what did it look like? How big was the thing?"

Sango took another sip of her water and fumbled in her mind for the details. "Well, I remember that it was bright orange. It was a huge, bright orange sucker. It freaked me out, and that's all that I can recall."

Kyuseishu flipped to the section labeled '_big' _and folded the corners of pages that had any sort of pigment of orange. Sango watched nervously as she hoped that what had bitten her was some harmless insect. But if it were to be lethal, that it would have no effect on humans. She only counted three times that the old woman would mark a place before the woman halted her search and looked up once more.

"You're in luck, child, my small village has only seen several kinds of spiders that somewhat fit the description that you've recalled," she turned to the very first page that she had marked. Sango tried to heighten herself up and gaze over the book and read the letters "Nanoka Kumo" in bold.

'Hm,' she mentally analyzed the spider's name, 'The Seven Days Spider. That doesn't sound_ too _deadly. Actually, it sounds like I'll just be weary for the next week and I'll be back to normal!' She smiled to herself. Then another thought struck her and she stiffened, 'However, I can't just rest an entire week while Kagome's wandering around who-knows-where and ending up who-knows-what. For poor, lost Kagome's sake, PLEASE don't let it be this one!' She held her breath when the kind woman turned the book around and motioned for her to look at the drawing when she was done reading the arachnid's description.

"Oh, I hope by kami's sake that this is not the one," Sango also read the fine print below the spider's picture. Which, by the way, was not the spider she remembered. It was actually more vile looking, with its large fangs and bristly, stubby legs.

Kyuseishu frowned as she watched Sango force herself to sit up and read. She pushed the demon slayer down to lay and began to read where the girl left off.

"… within seven days, you will not be able to feel any part of your abdomen. On the very last day of the seven days, you will notice a soft spot that appears to be a bruise above your appendix. However, this is not a bruise. It varies with weight, but finally, you will feel a slashing sensation as the spider's offspring exit the slit of your skin-"

"Thank every kami watching over me that this was not the thing to bite me!" Sango wept as she silently celebrated dodging that bullet.

"Yes, I, too, am very grateful that you were bitten by something else!"

Neither heard the quiet exhale of air from outside Kyuseishu's hut. Miroku said a quick prayer as he continued to listen into the girls' conversation.

"There are two more, right, Kyu-san?" Sango cocked her head to the right in question.

"Yes, my child, let me find it. And this time," She looked at Sango with a scolding look beckoning her to stay where she was, "I will read to you what the spider is like."

"Gomen, Kyu-san."

Kyuseishu nodded her head, accepting her apology, "There is no need for apologies."

They smiled at each other as the next spider was shown.

'Gah! What _is_ this thing!' the voice in Sango's head shrieked, 'Those legs were most definitely not crawling up on me! I think I'd feel that!'

"The Ryoshi kumo-" Kyuseishu began.

"No, no, no! It's okay, that's absolutely not the one!" Sango gasped.

"Heh," the woman laughed, "saved me ten years of my life. I have no interest to read about something so ugly anyway, child." They both laughed.

Miroku smiled at Sango's impatience. 'Probably trying to find out what bit her so she can hurry up, get out of here, and find Kagome.'

Just then, a tiny, yellow butterfly elegantly landed lightly on Kirara's tail, waking up the drowsy neko youkai. She mewed at the small insect, causing it to flap its delicate wings and flutter away. She mewed one more time in disappointment as she chased after it blithely.

"Wait!" Miroku whispered, peering once more into the hut to see Kyuseishu flipping through the book, due to accidently dropping it after sneezing. "Kirara, don't go running off! We need you! Stop! Noo!" He cried as he stood up, grabbed his staff, and raced after her trail into the thick forest.

"What was that about, child?" Sango and Kyuseishu gazed out of the window to see the dust in the air hot off of Miroku's exit.

"Hell if I know," She turned back to the woman holding the book, "I apologize for my friend, Miroku. Will you continue?"

"Yes, but of course!" She went back to reading the text, "The Kohai Uwamawaru Kumo is best known for skipping out on its mating season. When it mates, and conceives its offspring, the eggs do not develop externally out of the spider's body, but instead, inside. When the time comes for the offspring to come into the world, thousands of bright orange or white spiders, bright orange determining that it is female and white determining that it is male, burst out of the mother. This is followed by the immediate death of the mother spider. In order to avoid death, some rebel spiders will transfer their hormones onto the victim it has bitten. Because the Kohai Uwamawaru's mating season lasts a month, their victim, if human, will experience sexual urges for a week, since the circulation of hormones does not take as long to go through the body as many times of the spider's." Sango cursed her luck.

'Please. Please. Please. Please. Kami please do not-' Her thoughts were interrupted as Kyuseishu turned the book around to show the illustration of the spider.

'be'

'the'

'spider.'

"Dammit," she cursed, "I'd rather be the developing site for thousands of spiders than.." she gulped, ".. than.. OH KAMI NO!" She buried her face into her hands and wept.

"Child! Child! Sango! Can you hear me?" The confused woman shook her shoulders lightly, making sure not to stir her.

"This can't be happening." Sango put her hands down, grabbing the book to make sure she had seen right.

"But this is wonderful!" Kyuseishu clapped her hands, stood up, and went to the other side of her home, "Now that we know what bit you, I can make you a remedy to cancel out the day's drowsiness so you can be out of here in no time!" She smiled. "We didn't even need my family's stomach remedy!"

Sango's grimace deepened at the realization that she had consumed that strange concoction for no reason. "How long will it take for the hormones to affect me?" She looked back up to see Kyuseishu's back.

"Hm," The wheels in her head turned as she summoned up an approximation, "I'd say maybe.. You were bitten when?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, it should take up to 24 hours at the most." She smiled at Sango encouragingly over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kyu-san!" She smiled back warmly before Kyuseishu turned back to finish up the remedy.

"Now," She turned back around, "here is a special kind of tea to relinquish your strength. It should efface the stiffness in your body and make you feel like an oden noodle!" They both laughed as Sango gulped down the lukewarm liquid. "It shouldn't be hot, I wouldn't want you to burn your tongue!"

"It's not, don't worry. I can't thank you enough for showing me such kindness on such a short notice!"

"Do not worry, I am happy to help you in your time of need." She looked to the door at the sound of angry shuffling outside.

"I swear if you ever run off again-" Kyuseishu opened the door to reveal Miroku holding Kirara face level and scolding her. The small cat had her ears down and tail between her legs as she looked apologetic towards the monk.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, both he and Kirara looked her way. Miroku was so stunned that Kirara easily shook out of his hold and sauntered over onto Sango's lap. The kitten purred, thankful that her owner had saved her from the monk's scolding.

"Yes?" He was somewhat annoyed that Sango sided with Kirara, even though she was the one misbehaving. For kami's sake! He had just chased after her for the last ten minutes to find her with her paws closed, opening them to let the butterfly out for three seconds, only to capture it again. Of course the scene had been undefinably adorable, but he was too pissed to appreciate it. And after finding her demon cat, he would've thought she'd be delighted and let him have a 3 second feel! But nope, all he got was a glare and no sign of thanks.

"How _dare_ you yell at Kirara like that! She is the one who has carried your lazy monk butt everywhere! Where would you even _be_ without her!"

"Excuse me? You mean where would _she_ be without _me_!" He pointed at Kirara, who once again, lowered her ears in guilt.

"What?" She snapped, her voice raising an octave.

"If it hadn't been for me, she'd be lost right now! But it's okay, I'll still accept your apology." He nodded, anticipating the sight of her on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

"Oh, as if! Kirara always wonders off, and she always come back! She's not as senseless as the stupid hentai standing in front of me!"

Miroku gasped, "Me? _Stupid?_ Why Sango, I-"

"Oh, you both entertain such a woman as I!" Kyuseishu heartily giggled, waving off their tension. They both looked at each other, then looked away in anger with a simultaneous 'humph'.

"Ah, excuse me if you will, but-"

"Please, you! None of that! It delights me to see you both act like such a married couple!" She knew what was to come, so why not get a laugh from their obvious feelings?

"M-married?" Miroku laughed, "As if!"

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean, Monk!" Sango hissed.

"It means exactly as what you've called me. I am a monk, and in my status as one who has devoted their life to Buddha, I cannot be wedded off." His 'matter of fact' tone was really ticking Sango off, but she just rolled her eyes instead of inflicting pain on Miroku.

"But that doesn't stop you from asking every woman you see to bear your child," She mumbled under her breath, but not quiet enough for his ears not to hear.

"You know exactly why I must do so! In order to continue my family's line, I must have an heir!"

"That is no excuse! Why-" Sango was silence by Kyuseishu's aged hand.

"Now, now, children," she scolded as she looked at both of them, "quit going at each other's throats. Don't you have some business to attend to?"

"Erm," Miroku scratched his head and suddenly remembered Kagome. Alone. Lost.

He bit his lip. He had been so caught up with Sango for the remainder of the day that he'd somehow forgotten about his favorite time traveler!

"Kagome.." Sango almost whispered.

"I've kept you two for long enough," she stood up and collected Sango's used dishes onto a tray to later take to the river and wash.

"Is that you softly telling us to go away, Kyu-san?" Sango laughed.

"It's not as if I want you to go!" She set the tray full of dishes down and patted both the monk and the demon slayer on their backs.

"It's that you want us to do what is right and go save our dear friend, Kagome?" Miroku finished.

"That's a boy. Now," She pulled Sango into a tight hug and smacked Miroku on the back, "how about you two hit the road?"

Sango looked down at Kirara in her lap and the kitten mewed in agreement. She smiled at her feline friend and looked up to smile at Miroku, forgetting about the recent quandary they had just had not five minutes ago. "Me and Kirara are in. You, Miroku?"

Miroku shifted his gaze over to Kyuseishu and bowed. "Thank you so very much for your kind hospitality. I don't know how to thank you."

"Oh," she blushed at his sincere words, "it was fun while it lasted."

Sango helped herself off of the bedding that Kyuseishu had her laying on and moved to Miroku's side, then bowing in respect to her elder. "It really was."

Before either of them could blink, the old woman was pushing their backs out of the door.

"I can't handle goodbyes well, so I hope to see you two one day! And," She raised her eyebrow, "if I do have the privilege to see you both, I hope to see many children!" Before either of them could utter any arguments or blatantly refuse the idea, she closed the door.

"It's not very kind to tease people like that, Kyuseishu-san!" Miroku squeaked, his voice higher than the ponytail on his very head.

"Putting aside her last remark, why don't we head off, monk?"

"I like the way you think, Sango dear."

"Mhm," She looked away trying to hide the blush that still hadn't faded from Kyuseishu's comment and nodded at Kirara.

"Kirara"

The small feline mewed once more before transforming into her demon form. Miroku and Sango climbed onto the neko's white back. As Kirara took off, Miroku wrapped his arms around the flustered girl's waist, avoiding the accidental fall that he would have endured if he had not held on.

"Time to find Kagome!" Sango punched her fist in the air, determination making its way into her. Miroku laid his cheek against her clothed back, tired from not getting a good night's sleep. After all, when the one you secretly love is out cold, you tend to lose precious sleep worrying about their well-being.

-Break-

Myoga had just finished explaining Inuyasha's cycle of turning into a mortal, against his will of course, every full moon. The demon flea bounced repeatedly up and down his puny human shoulder, troubled as he offendedly pleaded to Inuyasha.

"Why, Master? Why did you not know that your period of vulnerability was appending!"

Inuyasha continued glaring at the flea annoyed. "Because if I had, you would've taken off a long time ago." His voice was laced with attitude, he didn't care for Myoga's annoying personality.

"I-" He halted the bouncing, crossed his arms, and grunted, "Have you not a wit of trust in me?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha pointed at Myoga and raised his voice, "I trust you to run away when there's trouble!" He rolled his eyes again.

'That's all you're good for,' Inuyasha thought.

They both turned their heads as Kagome inserted her own argument, "Then what? You can't rely on me either?" Inuyasha gulped. "If you told me that you'd be losing your powers, I never would've insisted we stay in the temple with Nazuna. So much for being able to lean on your close friends!"

Inuyasha's smolder deepened, "I don't trust anybody, got it!"

Kagome gasped, hurt at his confession. Inuyasha haphazardly looked away and grunted. "It has nothing to do with you. It's just the way I've lived until now. It's the only way I know how to protect myself."

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice softened in tone and she looked hurt as her eyes started to glaze over, "I hear what you're saying, I just wish you'd open up to me more.. as your friend.."

Her voice cracked on the last word she spoke and her eyes gathered up enough tears to pour down her cheeks and she hunched over, and started to actually cry in front of him.

Inuyasha started freaking out at the sight of Kagome's small body shaking from her crying, "No! Wait! I'm the one that's supposed to be down!" He reached his hand out in confusion.

Her hands stayed balled up to cover her eyes. "If it weren't for your pride, we wouldn't be in this boat! You're gonna pay for this big time, pal!" Kagome backed Inuyasha, who was scared of her sudden change in attitude, into the tree he had been resting against only moments before. She pointed her finger at him and yelled, "Grab a brain, would ya! You doe head!"

Inuyasha's pride was pinched at the childish insult. He got back to his feet and got in her face, not allowing her to have the upper hand in their silly fight. "You're the doe head!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "You could've said no to staying at the temple!"

Now they were just going back and forth. "What are you complaining about! We're safe, aren't we!"

Just then he heard a shuffling in the bushes, following Shippo flying behind him to be protected. Inuyasha grabbed his tetsusaiga, preparing for what could come out. With much surprise, Nazuna stumbled out and Shippo calmed down.

"I knew that!" He stuttered out.

"Nazuna! You made it out of there!" Kagome gasped.

The girl fell to her knees panting, Inuyasha didn't like the look of this. It seemed suspicious.

"Please," she raised her head, "you must return and aid the priest."

"What?" Kagome crawled over to the girl, "You want us to go back?"

"Your demon is strong. I'm certain he can assist us!"

Inuyasha turned his head, "Keh. Now what were you saying about not wanting to be obliged to demons? Get the priest to write us some more of those sutras."

The girl looked up frazzled. "Your appearance seems altered. Has your hair not changed?"

He huffed at her, "It isn't easy being human. Believe me."

Right after he finished his sentence, Kagome gasped in shock. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"What is it now?" Shippo wondered.

"My bag! I forgot it!" She shrieked.

Inuyasha turned to her obviously annoyed. "So get a new one when you go back."

This earned him a nervous look from her. "The thing is," her fingers twitched, "the jewel shards are inside.."

"WHAT!?" He screamed, not believing how stupid this girl could be.

"Uh," she tried to smile at him, "I'll make it up to you.."

"Here," he thrusted his untransformed sword at her, "take this. You and Nazuna stay here and don't think about moving. The tetsusaiga won't transform for me tonight, but I'll be able to handle a few spider-heads on my own strength."

She held the sword with both hands, "are you sure about this?" She said in awe.

He stood up and planted his hands on his hips. "It's time to go back to the temple, Shippo. Let's move."

The small kitsune freaked out, "Why do you need me!" Inuyasha started carrying him by the back of his clothing. "Urgh, I'm tough enough to handle this!" He clutched his fists, "Urgh, I've got to be strong!"

Inuyasha silently came across the temple again and creeped across the porch silently. He opened the door just as skillfully, and spied the spider demon digging through Kagome's yellow bag. The man started to giggle as he clutched the petite bottle that encompassed the shards they had found so far. Inuyasha couldn't let him get any farther with the jewel fragments.

The bottle broke into millions of pieces that reflected the moonlight as they plummeted everywhere from the impact from one of the sticks Inuyasha sent plummeting at the fraud.

"Hands off!" He sent another stick down to almost dismember the man's hand. "So, you were planning this right from the start?"

The freak turned all the way around to face Inuyasha's human form. The man grimaced evilly and laughed, "I could hardly contain myself when I saw you, the half demon who possessed jewel shards!" His repulsive fangs grew from his mouth and Inuyasha felt his stomach turn in disgust. He tried not to let his eyes turn to Shippo, who had dived to get as many jewel shards as he possibly could without being spun to death by a spider web. Inuyasha's eyes and Shippo's grunts gave away Shippo's actions as the spider demon's head turned all the way around and nearly killed Shippo as it aimed at the little fox child's body.

Inuyasha cursed his luck as he watched in peril as the shards were sucked into the disgusting mouth of the enemy.

"The jewel shards!" Shippo pointed at the thief, "He swallowed some of them!"

'No shit, Shippo. You don't fucking say?' Inuyasha sarcastically thought as he watched their enemy's hand encircle his throat and push him against the wall with a head banging impression.

"What an unfortunate mishap that your superhuman powers are deserting you by the time I tied up my gauzy web up in your defeat!"

"I might not have my usual powers," Inuyasha struggled to disentangle himself from the webs pinning him against the wall, "but I'll still crush you!"

More of the man's web caught him in the face and sent him flying backwards onto the ground right next to Shippo.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo experimented, but only got slapped away for his effort.

Inuyasha continued his same struggle but with a different web as the enemy came closer to him. "Finally, this puny example of a human will be dead!"

Just then, a blue light outlined the room and everything went back to normal. Inuyasha watched in horror as those same revolting fangs flew his way. He did his best to move his body out of the way, but his shoulder ended up taking the pain as those fangs ripped their way into his flesh. Inuyasha could feel the venom of the demon begin to course throughout his veins and render him paralyzed.

Inuyasha could make out the evil priest ask, "Now, tell me where you have hidden the remaining shards of the shikon jewel!

All Inuyasha really could see was the ceiling, being that he lacked the ability to move, but he heard Shippo say, "Ooover there!"

"I believe _you _possess them!" The spider priest accused.

Inuyasha then heard the doors open again. "Master!" He heard Nazuna gasp, "I.. I don't understand!"

"He was deceiving you." Inuyasha would've turned to search for Kagome's determined face, but, oh yeah, he was poisoned and paralyzed.

"Kagome," Shippo yelled desperately, "Inuyasha's been poisoned!"

As if on cue, Inuyasha started to fall in the bundle of web he was positioned in.

'Please, kami, just don't let me fall.' He thought as his vision became distorted from hanging upside down.

"Hold on," he heard her declare, "I'm coming!"

'No! Kagome, you idiot! Get back!' His mind was racing, praying to every kami that she wouldn't get hurt.

Listening as his hopes were ignored, he heard the threads of web squirt out of the demon's mouth. He halted all breathing until he heard the attack was deflected.

"Huh?" Her response matched his.

"The Tetsusaiga is protecting you as it did before," Myoga informed her.

"Seeing you here must mean we have a good chance of winning this battle. Otherwise, you'd be long gone," she said with sarcasm lacing her voice. Inuyasha mentally chuckled, knowing this to be true.

"I'm not certain I approve of the insinuation."

Inuyasha's annoyance with not being able to do anything grew with the spider demon's laughing. "I have injected a large quantity of poison in him."

Inuyasha would have growled at him, but he didn't want the demon to go back into attack mode yet, so all he could do was think, 'You pathetic bastard! The only way you could stand a chance in defeating me would be to poison me!'

The demon continued, despite Inuyasha's paralysis. "His intestines should already be starting to liquefy!" He seethed.

"Master," Nazuna's voice was embellished with disbelief.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome climbed her way up towards him.

"Kagome," He said weakly, "save yourself!"

"No chance!" She argued.

His level of tolerance lowered. "I'm serious. It's too late for me!"

Her attitude spiked. "I'm not leaving here without you! No," she struggled to push herself up, "way!"

He was wonderstruck as to why tears streamed down her distressed face as she jumped in the air and directed herself towards him. He admired the undeniable determination in her chocolate orbs as she lunged above him and waved Tetsusaiga. He heard a crunching noise followed by a bright light. The next thing he knew, he was falling with Kagome's arms around his neck and her body pressed tightly against his. He didn't notice anything until they landed and he felt her curves pushed against his body from impact. For a second, he could feel his face start to warm up. He swallowed at the sensation of her bust up against his chest, the contact making something within him annoyed with his disability to move. He heard her say, "We gotta get out of here!" but his awareness of his surroundings depressed. All that passed throughout his mind was thoughts of her slender body up against his. His trance was interrupted when she slowly got off of him, and he got back his ability to tune into everyone else talking.

'Oh man,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'she's just a weak human girl. Keh, she isn't anything special.'

His human ears picked up Nazuna commanding, "Quickly!"

And then he felt the others pull him to his feet and flee to safety.

A door was slid open to reveal an empty, vacant room. Kagome pulled him inside as little Shippo closed the door.

Myoga knew what to do. "Kagome," He instructed, "thrust the Tetsusaiga into the door!" She gasped and his voice became more frantic. "Quickly!" He cried desperately.

A strike of the Tetsusaiga could be heard slicing into the door.

One of the demon's attacks were reflected off of the door, and Inuyasha's breathing started to even out. Man, having human emotions was tiring! He closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing they were now safe.

"You wretcheds!" The demented old geezer shouted at them.

"Tetsusaiga should be powerful enough to ward them off for some time," Myoga said in relief.

Inuyasha could feel everything within him relax and his hearing started to lose focus. The last thing he witnessed was Kagome's hand softly graze his and he heard her gasp in shock. "He's freezing!" she said, her voice frightened for him. She shook his hand, trying to alert him, "Inuyasha! You have to stay with us! Say something! Can you hear me?" Her pitched raised with unease.

He tried to answer her, but he started losing consciousness. Everything faded to black and all of a sudden, he felt a little nick on the left side of his neck.

Everything was hot and breathing became harder for him. He grunted with how hard it was to breathe.

"He's dripping in sweat," Kagome's soft voice said in worry.

He felt a dry handkerchief browse over his forehead, not quite soaking up all of his bodily fluids. He let his heavy eyes open up and gazed up into Kagome's nervous face.

"Sorry!" she said genuinely apologetic, "I didn't wake you up did I?" she put the cloth to her chest, afraid she'd caused him trouble.

"No," He let the words leave his mouth. For three seconds, he let his mind race with thoughts on why he had seen her indomitable eyes leek with tears. He felt as if her strife and sadness was because of him. "Kagome.." He whispered, trying to form a question that wouldn't seem so accusing.

"What is it?" He heard the willing smile on her pink lips.

"Tell me something, why were you crying?"

He heard her struggle for a reply. "Back in the other room?" her voice said softly and sweetly.

"Because.. I thought I was going to lose you," her voice lowered and broke, "I thought you were going to die." Her voice sounded haunted.

"You shed tears for me," he paused, trying to complete his overall thoughts, "cried for me."

He stopped trying to think of some way to ask her if he could be closer to her in a not so creepy way. He knew just simple contact, such as laying in her lap, would relieve his worry and relax him. That was it! "Kagome, if it's not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?"

"Huh?" A thought crossed his mind, making him worry that she'd reject him. Then he heard her mumble approval.

He could feel her hands encompass the crown of his black head and move him onto the fabric of her green school uniform.

He took a small sniff of her scent and right away, he began to feel ease course through his body. He had told her many times before that he hated her smell, that he'd rather smell Shippo's bottom than her. But all those times of denying his true feelings, he'd loved the indulgent fragrance of jasmine and spring flowers.

He took more long breaths in, admiring the cushion of her thighs. Humoring himself with the warmth generating from her lap.

All of a sudden, the saccharine, deliciously fresh smell of Kagome slowly turned into an accumulating, savory smell of spices and fish cooking.

His stomach growled and he opened his eyes expecting to see the silky smooth face of Kagome smiling down at him.

But what he got was Shippo's bright green orbs staring attentively into his.

"Oh," the small kitsune's eyes closed as he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his hand, "g-good morning, Inuyasha!" Shippo discretely started to walk backwards, still startled from Inuyasha's golden eyes opening in slits. The poor boy didn't even realize the wooden sitting stool behind him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he watched the display of the youngest group member fly to the floor and make a sickening crunching sound from hitting his head on the side of the table.

"Oh brother," Inuyasha sighed, embarrassed for the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Shippo-kun," Kaede rushed to his fallen side, "Are ye fine, child?" Her brow creased scanning him over for injuries. What she had missed, though, was the table nearly cracked in half, a slit going down the median of its surface.

"I'm fine, I really am!" He said getting up, "Don't worry about me, just go back to making breakfast, please?" He said, his own stomach growling, famished.

"As ye wish," she said and picked her wooden spoon back up and placed it into the bubbling stew, which had been cooking since quite early that morning. She made sure that she cooked triple as much as she usually did, just to make sure that Shippo could eat to his heart's content. After all, if he was going through a growth spurt, he'd need to eat as much as possible to grow up into a handsome, young fox demon.

"Shippo," Inuyasha watched as the boy turned to face him and motioned for him to sit in front of himself, "let me look at your head."

"It's nothing to worry ab-"

"Now." Shippo quivered at his brutal voice.

"Okay!" He easily gave in.

He sat in between Inuyasha's legs on his knees with his hands in his lap.

"That thud was pretty loud," Inuyasha muttered moving his ginger ponytail to the side. "I wouldn't be surprised if your skull was sliced into two." Inuyasha's hands felt Shippo's scalp, sliding his calloused hands over where he noticed the table slammed into his cranium. To his surprise, he found no lump.

'Well, that's strange..' He cocked his head to the side.

"Am I okay, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, ready to eat the food, the savory smell tickling his nose and cajoling his stomach into a famine.

"I haven't found anything that resembles any bumps, so I guess you are," he scratched his own head. "It's strange though, I've never hit you harder than you fell, and you've always gotten bumps."

"It didn't really hurt that much." The fox demon started to trace the folds that were made in the blanket that laid upon Inuyasha's healing body.

"You can't be serious? Usually you'd be crying by now, Sh-"

Their conversation was interrupted as Shippo zoomed off of the futon upon hearing Kaede mumble, "I think it's ready!"

Inuyasha sighed, waiting for Kaede to make him a serving so he could go back to sleep. So he could dream of times when he protected Kagome instead of living this reality where he was worthless.

'Kagome..' His mind thought the word with longing. 'Please, just wait for me. I promise I'll be there to save you. Like I always do.' He let a low whimper boil in his throat.

Shippo stopped shoving his portion of the stew inside his mouth, and looked over at Inuyasha noticing his change of attitude from partially annoyed, to saddened. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked over at Shippo, "What? Do you want my bowl too?" he said sarcastically.

Shippo sighed, mad Inuyasha wasn't taking him seriously. "No!" He tucked his chin and mumbled, "It'd be nice though.." Shippo looked back up at him, solemn this time. "Do you miss Kagome?"

Something shined in Inuyasha's golden eyes for a second, quickly displaying the emotions he had forced down and bottled up deep inside his heart. "Of course I do."

Then as Kaede served Inuyasha his serving, they both looked back at their steaming, freshly made stew and began to eat their fill. Shippo, as expected, asking for another bowl in a matter of 5 seconds.

-Break-

Kagome sneezed, almost dropping the bag stuffed with dainty, nectarous flowers on the ground beneath her feet.

'Hm, someone must be talking about me.' She thought, not paying attention to what she was supposed to be doing.

"Woah!" Akitoki put one hand on her slender shoulder and the other on her hand that was loose on the bag of flowers for his wife's perfume, "Don't lose yourself, Kagome!" He smiled a joyous smile trying to make her mistake seem less than it really was. "And bless you."

She felt his hand tighten around hers, and knew a blush was spreading cutely across her smooth cheeks. Realizing that strange internal conflict was probably about to initiate once more, she was momentarily distracted and accidently dropped the bag, finally letting the flowers shower out as they hit the bright, dewy grass.

"Oh no!" Kagome flew to the ground on her knees in an instant. "I'm so sorry, Akitoki-kun! Please forgive me for being so clumsy!" She carefully, yet hastily, plucked each blossom from the ground. She was paranoid she'd either be so quick that she'd squish each of them, or so subtle and slow to let them blow away in the morning's refreshing breeze.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan, these things happen!" His ominous mood quickly faded as a loftier wind scattered his colorful collection around. "Oh kami!"

None of the flowers made it far, and it only took them both several minutes to recover the loss. He motioned Kagome over to a nearby log to do a recount and ensure that there were no missing flowers.

As his focus was fixed on counting with every serious bone in his body, Kagome looked around to absorb the beauty around her. The sky's blue had become more electric than it had been when Hojo had first woken her up.

She recalled how confused they'd both been to see each other. Kagome, because she was sure that Hojo lived far, very far away from Kaede's village, meaning she had a lot of traveling to do. Akitoki, because she was neither with Inuyasha, nor did she look like her usual vibrant self. He had asked if she was lost, to which she admitted she was. He'd informed her he was on a very important task to find the most fragrant flowers for his wife's job. After a while of laughing and catching up, they'd agreed if she were to help him locate and gather the remaining 3 species of flowers, he'd ask his wife to clothe, to feed, and to aid to her injuries.

Then, she'd thanked every kami in the great beyond that they'd blessed her with her friend Akitoki, but now, she was starting to question if things would turn out how she'd need them to. Based off the previous confrontations with the past two guys she'd spent time with, she was afraid that bizarre, horny voice inside her head would come back and make her do naughty things against her honest will.

She tried to focus on the perfectly white clouds drifting on to a faraway place over her head, wishing that she could aimlessly float above the earth's surface and just never have a thing in the world to do. This followed a sigh and Kagome looked across the long, green fields rolling from the wind's breezy flow. Her eyes landed on a baby blue bird chirping a beautiful melody which made the whole luscious field dance in a sing-song rhythm. The scene's gamut was captivating, and it almost saddened Kagome that in her time, this was probably another store that consumed the busy Tokyo where she lived. To think, in order for humanity to prosper, nature had to perish..

Kagome's concentration rolled over these thoughts where her mind usually drifted to when she encompassed the stunning sight of the feudal era's untouched nature.

Meanwhile in Akitoki's mind, all he could think about was getting back to his wife, Kagome, soon before he started to regain feelings for his old Kagome. Every now and then he'd glance up from his counting to stare at her calm face entranced in the environment surrounding her. He knew enough that she loved everything around her, and that was part of why she was so cute. This Kagome was one of the sweetest women that he had ever known, so selfless. He loved his wife, of course, but the woman could come to a point in time where she seemed as if she did not trust him with his own life. Sometimes, she made it seem like without her, Akitoki could not make it through anything. This Kagome seemed to be soft on others' emotions and never seemed to put herself where she did not belong..

Realizing he'd rolled off track, Akitoki tried his darned hardest to recall what number he had left off. 'Damn!' he thought, 'That's the third time this has happened in the pass ten minutes!' He slapped his head, forgetting he had an oniyuri's orange petal still positioned in the cracks between his fingers. His heart leapt as he pictured the blossom flying hundreds of feet away, causing him to go back to the source where the vivacious breed could be found growing.

His breath came back to him when he noticed that it only fluttered down in the space right between him and Kagome. In that second, both of their attentions went from their mere thoughts, to the dainty petals between them. Not seeing the other reaching for the flower, both of their hands collided together right on top of it, with Kagome's hand on the smooth surface of the bloom. Akitoki and Kagome's faces both brightened with a pink glaze as they pulled their hands apart, Kagome holding the object they had been reaching for.

"H-here, Akitoki-kun!" She shoved the oniyuri in his hands and stood up. "Are you done counting yet?"

He blushed, recognizing that it had taken longer than was appropriate to count the many flowers he had gathered. "Of course! That was the last one!" he stammered.

"Well, I guess we should be going?" She smiled, trying to ease out of the awkward situation she had somehow gotten herself into.

"That would be fine," He shyly grinned.

The Oniyuri was placed into the bag with the rest of the blooms, and the thin rope was once more tied around the bag's opening, loosely so that air could easily reach the flowers in order to keep them from wilting.

Akitoki brushed the dirt that had accumulated onto his clothing off and walked up next to Kagome. With a brief nod from him, and a slight smile from her, they both made their way to their destination: Akitoki Hojo's home.

-Break-

After walking for maybe another half an hour, Kagome and Akitoki stumbled upon his village and the people that were settled there. Akitoki waved at the many men, women, and children that halted what they were doing to shout their joy to see him. He was apparently a wonderful neighbor to be around, his bright personality would be the factor for that, Kagome reasoned.

One man that looked a little older than Akitoki dropped the plow he was toiling the ground with, came out of the lively greenery, and walked up to the pair, obviously ogling Kagome, making her feel quite uncomfortable. It wasn't her fault her clothes were tattered and torn to the seems. It was her luck after all with the situation she was in.

"Akitoki! Great to see you!" He patted the light brunette on the back. "And who is this damsel in distress?" He looked once more from her feet until his eyes reached the top of her head, scanning back down to her breasts.

"Fujimoto-san, this is my good friend, Kagome. Kagome," he motioned over at his friend, "this is Rito Fujimoto. He's the womanizer of the village." Kagome giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth so she wouldn't laugh too loudly.

"Hey, man! That's not polite!" Rito whimpered. "At least make me sound admirable!" He said.

"Right," Akitoki said teasingly.

"By the way," the man continued to make conversation, "isn't it sort of weird that she has the same name as your wife, Kagome?"

"Oh, yes, Kagome! That reminds me, we need to head home so we can get her to mend you up, right Kagome?"

"Yes, why don't we go now?" she almost pleaded, pulling on the fabric of his sleeve.

"Well, I bid you ado, Fujimoto-san! Until next time, my friend!" He waved the man off cheerily.

Kagome watched the Rito as he became smaller, farther away from them as Akitoki lead her to his house. She shivered at the eye he was giving her back there.

"I'm glad Inuyasha wasn't here," she began, "He would've beaten him for just glancing at me!"

Hojo laughed, "Yes, he is quite the jealous type, am I right?"

They continued the conversation over Inuyasha, Kagome feeling impatient to get back to him. And guilty for what she had done to him. And scared that he'd be dead. Even more scared for him to be alive and be blood curdling furious at her. But happy because she missed him. Basically every emotion in the book.

'The way that idiot makes me feel,' she sadly thought to herself, her heart growing heavy without him with every beat it made.

Finally, Kagome was halted by Akitoki as he stopped in front of a larger than usual house.

'Wow,' she thought, 'it looks like it could be a miniature temple, but it's not!'

"Home sweet home!" Hojo scratched the back of his head and laughed, embarrassed by her surprised gawk.

"Akitoki-kun, your house is so.." she lead off trying to think of a word well suiting of his home, "above average!"

"Thank you, I think. But if you're wondering why it's so huge, it's because my family was so enthralled of me being able to find a wife, that they hired two whole villages to build this. It was really nice of them," he laughed at the memory.

"Explains that much," she smiled before following him through the door.

Upon entering, Kagome looked around, amazed at the rich colors and designs of their house. She guessed either his family had paid a fortune, or that Hojo and his wife were loaded and rich. It was even better than the outside. She stopped right behind Akitoki, realizing that he was reading something on a piece of paper that was in his hand.

"Hm, I guess we missed her?" Akitoki scratched his head out of habit and studied the note that his wife had left him on the table next to a vase filled to the brim with a flamboyant cluster of pink, red, and yellow tsubaki. Along with being very knowledgeable with perfumes and oils, Kagome Hojo was also gifted with the skill of flower arranging.

Kagome tried to read the note over his shoulder, but he was too tall. He'd surely grown an inch or two from the last time they had met. "What does it say?" she stood on her tiptoes and put her hands on his back to station herself so she wouldn't fall.

"Well, my wife is-" Kagome listened to the note's contents when that damned voice came wailing back into her head.

"Goodness, check out that back. You can feel it through his clothes that he's pretty toned," it purred, making Kagome's eyes widen. She took her hands off of his back and stood flat footed. She wouldn't need him for balance if she stood normally, and the lack of contact with him would sojourn that voice.

Wrong, the voice only needed contacted a few times to awaken inside her mind once more and cause poor Kagome hell.

"What's wrong? Burn yourself touching him? Oh, Kagome, didn't know you thought Akitoki to be so _hot_!"

"I don't, and stop this, right now! I can't believe you, cajoling me into unsteady situations with Bankotsu and my dear friend, Kouga! I won't let you start anything with Hojo!"

While she was fighting that habitual voice within the epicenter of her problems, Hojo had finished reading. He cleared his throat to ask if she was okay with his wife being back in a few hours, which would delay her going home, when his voice cracked. He kept his back to her, praying she didn't get the slightest idea that he was just about to talk. He finally took a deep breath when she didn't do anything, thinking that she was deep in thought with another plan on how to get back to her friends.

'I must be thirsty, my voice only cracks when my throat is dry.' He reasoned to himself. He made his way over into the kitchen and looked at their shelves. He pushed his way around all the perfume samples his wife had to let cool from cooking until he finally found his favorite green tea ingredients. He glanced back over at her and asked, "Higurashi-san, would you care for some tea? We picked up the best tea in town just last week!"

She paused, and looked over him.

"Sure, I'd love some!" She smiled causing him to answer with his own smile, then tending back to boil the water for the tea.

"Tea?" The voice cooed, "Is that all he's willing to give you?"

She closed her eyes at the vulgar implication behind those insightful words. "Go away! Just _go away_!"

Kagome could see the owner of that sadistic voice winking at her. Strange how it was her own tired body. Her own frightened face. Her own emotion filled eyes. Her own mouth eerily and demandingly commanding, "**Irekawaru!**"

Then all Kagome could see were her own hands moving, but not from her own will. Her mouth grinning evilly, but not by her doing. Her eyes not shining with their usual chocolate glow, but malicious, immoral ones just searching for sin. She could see the kitchen where Hojo had gone into, his back to her. The walls suddenly moved around her, passing her by and seeming to never end, as if time was slowly going by as he became closer. As that voice was starting to take its unwanted toll on her. She found it petrifying that she had no say in what her body could do, just watched motionless as it just _did_.

"What's _happening_ to me?!" She tried to scream. It echoed throughout her whole mind, she could tell. If she had sincerely yelled it, Hojo would turn around, alarmed at her obvious sign of unease.

"Nothing's wrong," Kagome knew this voice was that wretched, dirty voice, but now it had taken the tone of her own sweet voice, "this is how it should be. With each and every man you bring yourself to, I grow stronger, and so does the lust you have never known. Have never yielded to any man. But unlike Bankotsu and Kouga, you will now yield to this man, Hojo. You _will_ watch as your resolve crumbles with his touch." Kagome's stomach was beginning to turn from the confusing, yet familiar sense of forlorn.

"No! I know what you're trying to get me to do! I will never do this!" She was beginning to go into hysterics.

"Haven't you noticed, girl?" the voice said lowly, "You can't even do anything but _watch_." The voice whispered that last word with such a gloating manor. Letting the word paralyze Kagome even more than she presently was, fixating her eyes on the quandary that was commencing.

She saw Akitoki's back, but it was much broader than it had been a few minutes ago, the last of minutes when she had control of herself. Now he was just too close for comfort. And that's what was driving her mad, knowing that she could not stop herself from not only hurting herself, but him too. This would destroy their friendship that she began to cherish so long ago.

"Stop!" She cried, her strength was disheveling while she watched through her own eyes that this thing was controlling her. Watching as this horrible, heinous thing was bringing her arm up and using her hand to gently smooth out Akitoki's shirt.

"Er," Akitoki jaggedly let the confused sound out as he felt her hand come into contact with his back, "Kagome, sorry, didn't hear you come into the kitchen." He put his hand up to scratch his head and nervously laugh.

Kagome immediately recognized this gesture. He would always do this when she first met him.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, the evil voice took this slight moment to insert fake moments and emotions into her memories with him. Unlike the two times before, it had obtained the power to do so when it was awakened just recently.

All of a sudden, flashes of Hojo and Kagome making eye contact, only for both of them to turn away blushing crossed over Kagome. Pictures of him smiling cutely at her. Of their last goodbye, when she had been so close to confessing her feelings.

"Akitoki-kun.." She whispered out loud. He turned around to see her looking up at him, her eyes clouded. He searched the depths of those chocolate glazed orbs of hers for any sign of trouble, he could feel something was happening, but could not know unless she told him.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He tried. Shockingly, she stepped closer and put her head upon his chest. He looked down wide eyed, not knowing if she was sick, sleepy, hurting, sad, anything? God, this was beginning to worry him. He next felt her tiny fists coming up to clutch the fabric of his shirt, stationing herself against him.

The evil voice decided it had manipulated and brainwashed Kagome enough to sit back and watch the show. Somehow, it had even begun to have its own thoughts.

'Ha, now that she thinks that they have a past, she won't be so hesitant. Surely, even if I do force her to do things, enclose images of what to do in her mind, she'll be certain to follow them. I must not give her total control, I gave her control with Kouga. I must have more strength than her if she is to do this. But she will know what to do with each push I give her.' The voice thought. With more control this voice got, the more power it got. The more it grew. With each fight Kagome put up, the more the voice would continue to get stronger.

"Is something," He grabbed her shoulders and put distance between them, "the matter, Kagome?" He had asked more shakily than he would've liked.

"Why would something be the matter, Akitoki-kun?" She said softly, putting her hands on his, which where daintily cupping her shoulders to keep her at a comfortable expanse. She brought their hands between the two of them in an intimate kind of way, holding his hands in both of hers. She then rested her head between his shoulder and chest.

"You're acting," She angled her hear up and batted her eyes at him, looking saddened by his resistance, "s-strange, Kagome!" He swallowed the lump in his throat that was starting to get dry again. "And frankly, you never act like this!"

"It's just that I've gotten this courage out of nowhere. I can finally tell you how I feel," She leaned up, her eyes glassy, beckoning him.

"Kagome, what.." His ability to talk was cut off like a light switch, the sight of her eyes closing, the beautiful manner in which her face looked so calm, relaxed. She stopped more than midway between them and opened her eyes again, that look, it was so much more different than the one her chocolate orbs usually perceived.

Her mind felt fuzzy, she wasn't thinking, something was in the way of thinking. But she was seeing. Seeing someone. Someone that looked familiar. Akitoki.

"Akitoki," She breathed as the space was finally closed up after her slow, distance-breaking, progression upwards.

She felt the gentle softness of his lips against hers. She moved herself closer onto her tiptoes so she could press more avidly into the kiss. He wasn't responding yet. She deftly, yet softly bit his pink lower lip to gain any recognition from the kiss.

Akitoki was frozen in confusion. Stunned by the random act of affection Kagome was showing him. His lip tingled where Kagome had sensually nipped it.

"K-Kagome.. this is.. I have a wife.. I-" He tried after breaking apart by moving his head to the right, his lips along her cheek, honestly not wanting to lose contact with her soft, supple skin, but too scared to stay exchanging sweet connection with her inviting lips.

"Shh. Nothing matters except for right now." Then with her hands holding both of his, she moved them slightly toward her, resting his hands on her breasts. He gasped at the soft squish. Upon feeling his hands pulling back hesitantly, she put her hands atop of his and pressed them tighter onto her. Before he could protest, she threw her arms around his neck and locked full-force onto his lips with a searing, unexpected kiss.

She crushed her body against his so that his hands were full of her breasts. She stroked his lips with hers, not letting him pull away, needing for him to know how she felt. That night when he left, she'd been so close to telling him he'd changed her life. She couldn't let him live his life without her, she needed him. Her Akitoki. Whatever else The Voice had brainwashed her with was flooding into her consciousness and heart, making the lies seem even more real to her.

He somehow got his hands to lower from her impressive build, and around to her shoulders. This felt so horrible, he knew he was going to hell. If his wife ever found out, she'd.. Oh kami, he didn't want to find out!

"Kagome!" he breathed, the will to talk almost completely out of him, "Listen. I have a _wife_."

Kagome's eyes shone over like chocolate marbles, "I know, Akitoki, I know. But, I loved you first! You can't tell me all of those looks meant nothing!"

"What?" he reeled his head farther away, his eyes searching for sense in hers, since her mouth wasn't making any. "Kagome, I know you're strong willed, but this isn't even like you!"

"Hojo," her voice sounded desperate, "if I can't have you forever, can I at least have you tonight," she said before lunging at his lips, meeting the hand he stuck out to stop her progression. She hunched dejected.

The evil voice cackled to itself, 'I just had to make her say that.'

"Kagome, it's only late afternoon. Besides, my wife will be here in, at most, an hour!" He said trying to get her to realize their situation, also trying to make sense of what she was even going on about.

"Hojo, look at me," when he looked down at her, she smiled at him, took his chin in her hand and lightly pulled his chin towards her. Her eyes were glued to his, and her gaze made him melt. He couldn't avoid the soothing chocolate that was contained in her eyes anymore, his facade fell as his lips parted to consume hers.

Could she really have held back her feelings for his so long? Had she actually had loved him when they first met, but hidden her affections for some unbeknownst reason? He found it hard to believe, he could only recall times when she treated him as a friend. Treated him no different than she did her monk friend, Miroku. And even Sango. His thoughts continued to churn, desperately trying to come about this situation's answer.

Unlike her forceful ones before, Kagome felt this kiss to be equally wanted, each wanted to share this moment. The kiss was deepened when Kagome tipped his head down, cupping the crown of his head and filling their lip-lock with more passion. She lapped at his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth and laugh her name.

She decided he was a fun lover, that his every move would make her laugh, as she desired hers would make him laugh. She took that opportunity he had created and let her tongue dive into the wet, damp cave of his mouth. She ran her tongue over his smooth white teeth, smoothing his cheek with one hand as the other was undoing his ponytail. His light brown locks tousled down and Kagome ran her unoccupied hand through its shiny tresses. She felt one of his hands snake down onto her back while the other had just as much fun with her hair as she was having with his.

Kagome needed more than just his hand on the small on her back. She was beginning to feel heat pool into her center at the image of the things she wanted him to do to her. Right now.

As she kept his mouth too busy with hers to protest, her hand left his cheek to glide down his arm. Grabbing his hand, she pulled it to her bottom and squeezed his hand, his hand molding to hers to grip her backside. After a few seconds, she had no reason to keep her hand there as it was their on its own accord. Lightly holding her toned butt in his palm. His left hand went down to cup the other cheek.

She responded with a throaty moan and ground her hips into his in a sensual motion. She bit his lip upon feeling his reaction to her initiation against her hip. And as she moaned his name in his ear, she felt his hands grip harder, driving her to wrap her legs around his hips, and felt their kiss break. She shuddered upon feeling his wet lips on the nape of her neck, again causing her to moan. She thrust her hips against him, causing him to hurry into his room.

However, when she felt the bed hit her back, she heard the door which they had only entered through about maybe half an hour ago let in an obviously enthusiastic woman. Kagome could tell it was Hojo's wife, but hadn't anticipated her to whistle happily upon entering the threshold.

"Oh, no." Hojo muttered as he hurried out of his bedroom, Kagome followed suit. She exited his bedroom right behind him and into the hall and peered around the corner to see Akitoki kiss his wife on the cheek, it was obvious he was still flustered.

"Well, well," his wife smiled, "look who's happy to see me!" She smiled and then something struck her thought. "Did you get every flower that I need for the perfume?" She raised her eyebrow, daring him to have forgotten his chore.

Akitoki seemed to have let something slip his mind, but it was just what he was up to in the last 10 minutes by the look on his face, "Why, yes, honey, I sure did!" His face then totally took a serious look upon itself, "Oh, and I picked up an old friend who's in need of us. She really could use us right now."

"She?" Kagome Hojo cocked her head to the side.

'Oh, no!' Kagome's mind raced as she exited , 'I'd better go somewhere else!' she turned around, but stubbed her toe on something hard, and everything went black when she fell down and hit her head on a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

They both turned their bodies to the direction where the cluttering bang had taken place, each of them starting to walk to where they herd the painful drop radiate.

Both of them gasped for different reasons.

"Kagome, are you okay!" Hojo went down onto the floor to check the fallen girl over.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why are you asking me that when your friend looks beaten, cut up, and hurt?" She froze in the middle of picking up the bucket.

"No, no," he laughed, knowing that he should have seen this coming, "her name's Kagome too!"

His wife stood up, going into the bathing room to get some towels. "Is this the girl you wanted me to change my name for?"

"Now, Kagome, I told you that when I met you I wanted your name to be changed from," he gulped, his skin getting goose bumps upon even thinking the name, "Suzaku to Kagome!"

"Right, right." She brought a few towels out and held them. "Now go finish the tea that's boiling on the fire, I need to take care of, uh, Kagome." It was weird for her to say the other girl's name. It made her feel like she was talking in third person.

"Thank you, my love." He kissed her on top of her head. Upon entering the kitchen, his face drooped, his back hunched, and he was on the verge of tears.

'Oh, what have I done to my poor wife?' He thought depressed before continuing the process of making his favorite green tea.

-Break-

To Sango, it was nice not having to direct Kirara into the right way to fly for once. Well, she loved flying her favorite neko demon, it was her lifestyle, the best way for transportation, not to mention the most entertaining. Gliding through the air with silky white fur to pad your legs and really just your whole body was so comforting, like your own silky bed. Not to mention the wind on you face, chilling you down to your core, yet making you feel so alive all the same.

What she couldn't even stand anymore with every fiber in her being was the teasing feel of Miroku's big and sadly clothed arms wrapping around her waist in order not to fall off. How many times had she drifted off into some daydream that one of those hands would _accidentally_ slip down, rub and trace circles on her thighs, and then slip into her slayer suit, just to slide a finger inside of her and- oh, oh god she didn't even want to remember, afraid she'd get carried away.

Unfortunately, when she'd fall into one of those dreamy states, she'd forget that she had to keep an eye on the tokahinji herb to make sure she was on the right path, and then get them on the wrong path on accident.

After the last fantasy of Miroku's hand reaching up and massaging her attention-needing breasts leading to another mishap, the object of her fantasies offered to fly Kirara himself.

Now, Sango was left wrapping her arms around his midsection, trying to get as much room between them to avoid any dream-come-trues. Kami help her if she led him on. The last thing she needed was him getting exactly what he wanted and then getting bored with her, all because she was horny beyond this world.

Oh, but how she wanted to wrap her legs around him and rub herself against his back to turn him on, at least she wouldn't be the only one and they could both get their way..

'Sango, stop it, you stupid hussy!' She mentally slapped herself, trying to reach some level of restraint. She had no idea how much longer she could take this.

Coming out of her own thoughts, she heard Miroku end his sentence with, "-break. What do you say?"

"Sorry, repeat that? I.." She started shouting, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID," He yelled, trying to get to her level, "KIRARA'S BEEN FLYING ENOUGH FOR TODAY, SHE SURELY NEEDS A BREAK. WHAT DO YOU SAY!"

"I SAY I AGREE, MONK!"

She felt the wind's speed start to increase as Miroku dove Kirara a little slightly down towards the ground. In almost 5 minutes, all three of them were on the ground, Kirara on Sango's shoulder as the monk and slayer gathered their sleeping bags and possessions and started to walk in search of camp.

This part of Japan wasn't really different than what Sango already knew. Some trees, some vines, a river, a field of blossoming flowers, etc. She could only hope there was a general hot spring as well.

After maybe about 30 minutes of walking around impatient to rest and rejuvenate, they finally found a shaded clearing in between a river and a hot spring to settle down.

They made an agreement that if Miroku was to go fishing and cook, she would set up camp, get the fire going, and would also go relax and wash her clothes in the hot spring.

Miroku might do a horrible job at hunting, but he was proud of his fishing skills. He never beat Inuyasha, which was honestly annoying, but he still managed to catch enough fish to provide for three humans, a half demon, a little fox demon, and a neko demon. Which was definitely more than enough since Inuyasha ate so much more than they needed to catch. But there was always a hog that Inuyasha had killed, so that's where most of the food really came from.

Miroku's shoulders slumped.

'Oh well, I may not be a demon, but I am a man.' He nodded, his confidence settling back to its regular 8 out of 10.

While he was occupied, Sango had just finished airing out both of their beds. Now all she needed to do before she could relax was build a fire.

For a second, she considered leaving the fire up to Miroku, sure enough he wouldn't mind. But they actually had made a deal. So she found inspiration to build the fire as fast as she could so she could get to that promising hot spring faster. She had to take advantage, they usually didn't get two days in a row of hot springs. For all she knew, this could be the last time ever seeing one.

She clapped her hands together to remove the dust and pranced into the green forest in search of sticks for the fire. After maybe 15 minutes of bundling up probably 40 sticks, she returned back to camp. She saw Miroku wasn't back yet, so she made a point to dig the fire pit.

She could see why it was a necessity to take a bath after the food was done, never before had she realized that one gets so dirty when digging the fire pit. After it was dug out, she made all the sticks face the center and piled them on top of each other, making it look like a pattern of multiple shapes consisting mostly of squares, rectangles, and triangles. Finally, she surrounded the pit with rocks and sprinkled the whole thing with dirt, preventing an imminent forest fire.

Just in time after her chore was completed, Miroku came in with 6 fish for them to feast on.

"It took you that long to get only 6, Miroku?" She said teasingly.

"Don't underestimate my abilities. You wouldn't have any fish without me, you know?"

"Right. Well, you get to cook while I get to relax!" She said starting to march to the hot spring.

"Hold it, Sango dear, I think it best that you help me."

"And why should I?" She mocked him.

"You get to go bathe anyway, why not wait until after we eat?"

"Fine, but let's make this quick."

He nodded, handing her several fish for her to help him shove on the sticks she collected to cook. As the fish were cooking, Miroku remembered the old woman, Kyuseishu, who had helped them in their desperate time of need. He was so grateful that she had aided to Sango's condition. Whatever it was.

"Hey, Sango?" He called to her, inspected the fish he was roasting. After deeming it almost done, he stuck it back in to cook for another minute or two.

"Yes?"

"What did Kyuseishu-san say was wrong with you?"

She started to panic, it wasn't possible that she could tell him that she would be horny in a span of seven days! Hell would break loose! She blushed just thinking of his reaction.

"If it's like that," she pictured him saying, "then why don't I just cure you for the next week?" He'd then wiggle his eyebrows and they'd strip naked and-

'God these day dreams are getting even more annoying by the minute!' She cursed herself.

"Sango?" He pulled the fish out, set it on one of the leaf bundles he'd gathered to symbolize a set of plates. He looked back at her and poked her shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"Um," she stumbled out, "yeah. Yeah, I'm great." She breathed in deep. "Kyu-san said that I was just suffering from overheating in the hot spring. She gave me something to drink and some special herb remedy. I'm definitely fine now." She smiled at him, trying to prove her fine health. "See?"

"Would that herb remedy happen to be that interesting snail excretion beverage she gave you to drink?" He teased, humor drenched in his voice heartily.

"Why, actually yes," Sango had no idea what she was saying, she just needed to get him off of her case. "And I'd really just like to eat dinner in order to forget the gross stuff, so if you wouldn't mind?" She motioned to the fish and stuffed another pointed stick into her second fish and shoved it into the fire.

"Ah, but of course," he laughed out, feeling accomplished he was able to hit one of her nerves.

When the fish were finally done cooking, they both engulfed theirs, save Sango who shared her third helping with a famished Kirara.

Sango, immediately tired from her bloated and full belly, reached her hands to the sky, relieving her scrunched up arm, shoulder, and back muscles as they all stretched. A slight yawn escaped from her mouth, but abruptly stopped when she remembered the hot springs not too far along the path from camp. She smiled and stood up. However, she made a mistake by leaving her back to Miroku.

Miroku had finished before Sango and Kirara due to the hunger that grew within him from not eating last night.

Wow, he hadn't eaten in a whole 24 hours! It was hard to believe, time had flown past ever since Sango's ungraceful accident and, somehow, they both had managed to have let the idea of breakfast slip their minds!

He laughed, realizing Sango's appetite was probably long gone after consuming the medical snail poop Kyuseishu had coaxed her to drink. He could hardly blame her, what she had drank was probably as grotesque and distasteful as it got. He could only be thankful that it was not he who had to drink such a foul thing.

He heard her shift and stretch, elongating her body as her arms leaned skyward. Her face shone and glistened pale in the moonlight, her given features looking even lovelier than they usually did. He admired every curve of her face, the dip of her eyes as they tightened closed at the relief of stretching. He stared at her supple-looking pink-peach lips as they parted slightly to yawn. His focused, dark blue orbs followed the bangs that framed her face, edging onto the ponytail she wore up to complete her slayer look. Her hair cascaded beautifully down her back, which ended at the curve of her bottom. He continued watching, unnoticed by Sango, as she got up. That plump asset of her enticing body faced him, seeming to call his attention to it, his eyes implanted on the round entirety of it.

He got up and followed her, somehow under her spell of beauty that she always had on him. His hand followed his wanton thoughts as it reached out to, once again, cup Sango's bewitching backside.

What happened next was something that never followed any of his sexual advancements. He generally expected her to rashly swing her palm into his cheek, warm from a healthy blush. But never had he expected..

Sango to sensually moan.

He quickly retracted his hand and stepped back, shocked as ever to hear such a sound elicit from his dear Sango's throat. Was she okay?

Sango's mind was just as tangled in confusion as Miroku's was. First of all, never had she seen his progression coming. Second, why had she given into the indulgent sensation that ran through her body just from Miroku's habitual feel? True, she secretly did sort of enjoy the feeling, but then the realization of how he wasn't rubbing her to please her, but himself, struck a cord in her mind. Which usually led to the lashing out and obvious sign of annoyance at his actions.

However, now.. now it hadn't passed her mind to deny any approval of his grope. She stood their, alarmed of her reaction. Scared that he'd know how she secretly felt about him. Horrified he'd laugh in her face and decide her to be like any other woman he'd conquered. Just another game he'd beaten. Another toy to throw away.

"S-Sango.." He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, since she was frozen in place. At the sudden contact of his uncursed hand, she shrugged out of his grip as if it was a venomous snake trying to sink its fangs into her delicate skin. She ran to the hot springs, as fast as her slender, long legs would take her.

Her foot got tangled up into the underbrush, and upon whipping her hand out in front of her to catch her own fall, her eyes teared up at the sudden aching she felt in her wrist after she landed. She had no care in the world to stay put as she heard the rustling of footsteps somewhere behind her and Miroku's worried voice calling out for her to wait for him.

"Don't," her voice shook, but was just as loud and full of emotion, "don't you _dare_ to even come after me, you.. **YOU PERVERT**!" she screamed, her voice stricken with embarrassment as she shuffled away at her quickest extent.

The man stood there, his fists clenched in the anger and guilt he felt for his mistake. Never had she reacted that way, never had he heard the hurt tone in her voice from his usual groping as he did just now.

"Sango," he uttered, his voice breaking, "what have I done?"

-Break-

The dark priestess gallantly walked into the room which Naraku had called her from. Yes, the room smelled of rotting appendages and metallic blood, but she would hold back all gags that found their way into her throat. Any sign of discomfort, and she knew the evil ruler would smile upon any weakness and make the putrid smell even worse. The man was truly evil, making anything even more uncomfortable if he knew it bothered someone.

"You called for me?" She rose her ice-blue eyes to his heinous complexion, tentacles flowing this way and that. He was the most abominable thing to ever walk Feudal Japan.

"Tell me, wench," he said, his voice dark with curiosity. He motioned toward the mirror which shone Kagome's struggle with Akitoki Hojo. "What is to become of Kagome, and what is making her suffer in such a way I could only wish to make her suffer?" One tentacle came up and stroke under Tsubaki's chin, cajoling the answer out of her.

She ignored the grime that leaked off of his slimy appendage and onto her frost colored skin, she cleared her voice before answering him. "My curse I have implanted on Kagome's waning mind is, as I have told you before, a beckoning force that draws her in with sexual desire, tempting her with immoral ideas. However, with each man Kagome comes into physical contact with, the more this force with become stronger, more human like. Soon, the force will grow almost into another personality, beckoning Kagome to betray Inuyasha each and every time, more and more. When Inuyasha is to find out of even more betrayal than that he currently knows of Bankotsu of the Band of Seven, their pathetic little group will split up, just how you wish it to.

A wicked smile creeped upon his face, his evil desire flowing in his eyes. "Good. But the half breed has such a strong love for the miko. What are we to do if they make it through, as they always do?" The thought of another failed plan to rid him of those heroic brats boiled his blood. He could not have another unsuccessful servant. He had had enough of Kagura who always seemed to fail them, even though he literally held her life in his hands. He was finished with Bankotsu. He was in need of someone that would achieve the goal and his trust. If this wretched bitch had no back up plan, he was sure to be rid of her in the process.

"I have implanted parasites into the half breed's fox demon friend, and also Sesshomaru's green imp companion. Do not doubt me, Naraku. I have full confidence in this plan."

The smile was plastered once again on his face. "Good. You may leave."

"Mmm. Remember our deal? I scratch your back, you scratch mine." She said glaring up at him.

He rolled his eyes and threw a shikon shard at her. "Command me again, and I will see to your demise."

"Yes, thank you." She had to force that out. "I shall be leaving."

She sauntered out of the doors, which creaked closed on their own. She smiled as she felt her beauty fill her body and her powers rejuvenate again, happiness bubbling inside of her.

-Break-

**Author's Notes:**

Again, I apologize for taking forever to update. But you know what? I DID IT! I've just had some doubt if I've even wanted to continue on with it. I feel like I have no inspiration at all sometimes. But out of nowhere, I want to write. So, it's been those random times that I do actually want to write that basically got this story finished.

If it isn't to your liking, please tell me. Give me advice, I really need it! If you see a few mistakes, please tell me, because I'm a perfectionist and I'm deeply embarrassed when I see any mistakes. Even if you want to curse me to hell, do it. I can take anything! If you think I should be more descriptive on a scene, review. If you think I should cut a scene out and put something in its place, tell me.

Oh, and if you want, give me suggestions on what should be in the next chapter!

Thank you so much if you have been reading my story, I appreciate it a bunch. It isn't the best story out there, but I'm content with it and I hope everyone reading it is too!

Thanks again to Inuma Asahi De and Glon Morski! You two are golden!


End file.
